Mario & Sonic: Galaxy Heroes 2
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sequel to 'Galaxy Heroes'. Bowser and Eggman's alliance is back. This time, they steal the Power Stars and use their power to slowly merge Mario and Sonic's Worlds in order to destroy them. It is up to the heroes of red and blue to team up once again and recover the Power Stars in this exciting galaxy adventure!
1. Prologue (Heroes)

**For the ones who enjoyed my first Mario & Sonic: Galaxy Heroes, the sequel is here at last! I'm seriously going to have SO much fun writing it, as well as you're going to have fun reading it! You can't tell me how much I loved _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ , I actually liked it more than the first Galaxy.**

 **Because of that, there's going to be a lot of changes between this story and its prequel, and not only the plot, of course. All of these changes will be mentioned at the end of this chapter.**

 **So, I really hope you enjoy it. Also, please don't forget to leave a review as always!**

 **So, let's enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue (Heroes)**

" _Now, let me tell you a new story that also begins with stardust…_

 _Shimmering stardust falls on the Mushroom Kingdom and on Mobius once a century. That time had come again…"_

A letter from Princess Peach to Mario appears, and it says:

' _Dear Mario,_

 _Would you and your friends like to share some cake while we watch the shooting stars? Meet me at the castle!_

' _Peach_

Afar from Toad Town, where Peach's Castle was, a Warp Pipe showed up at the road leading to the Town. From the inside, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Captain Toad came out.

"WAHOHOO!" Mario cheered upon jumping out of the pipe.

"YEAH!" Luigi cheered upon jumping out of the pipe.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi cheered upon jumping out of the pipe.

"YAHOO!" Toad cheered upon jumping out of the pipe.

"Come on, guys-a! The Castle is this-a way!" Mario invited.

"We're right after you, Bro!" Luigi said.

"I can't wait to taste the princess' delicious cake!" Yoshi licked his lips.

"Let's not waste any time!" Toad exclaimed as they all set off.

 _The Star Festival had just begun. Toads everywhere were celebrating… Star Bits rained down from the sky…_

The group of four made their way forward as they watched the Toads collecting the fallen Star Bits, shooting out from somewhere in the skies. As they passed by the Toads, they greeted them.

The group continued forward, until they spotted something shiny behind a bush. They decided to check it out. Behind the bush was a white Baby Luma!

"Hmm?" Mario did as he and his friends kneeled to take a closer look at the Luma, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Wah!" The group startled as the Luma suddenly floats up by himself. The Luma then spoke in triangle and square language, which made the group very confused.

"Um, what's it saying?" Toad questioned.

 _The strange little fellow seemed confused… Was he lost?_

The Luma looked around confused. When he noticed Mario, he quickly flew above his head, holding his cap, making cute noises while spinning. The group couldn't help but laugh.

 _He seemed to take a shine to Mario!_

The Luma then merges within Mario. Mario suddenly spun on his toes with his arms extended; he once again gained the Spin ability! His friends were amazed.

 _Mario's cap filled with warmth as he felt a new but quite familiar power surging through him!_

"Whoa! What was that?" Yoshi was stunned.

"Wait… I remember this ability! I'm able to do Spin Attacks again-a! Awesome!" Mario cheered as he Spin Attacks a crystal filled with Star Bits inside up ahead.

"Hey! Now I remember too! You gained this ability on your previous adventure with Sonic!" Luigi remarked.

"Yeah! But…now that you mentioned him, I kinda miss him-a. He was a good friend for me." Mario lamented.

"Oh, don't worry, Bro! I know you'll get the chance to meet again someday. After all, he must be missing you too." Luigi comforted Mario.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Luigi." Mario smiled. "Okay, let's keep moving-a!"

The group nodded and continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the planet Mobius, we could see a super speeding blue streak coming towards Green Hill Zone, running around the place. That streak was none other than the blue hedgehog hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog stopped running, and landed on top of a hill, gazing at the shooting stars coming from a turquoise sideways galaxy. The Star Bits were falling mostly towards Station Square.

"Thanks to that galaxy over there, everyone here in Mobius can enjoy their own Star Festival! That's amazing!" Sonic exclaimed. He then remembered the blue Star Bit he always kept on his quills. He picked it out, and looked at it; he immediately started to have memories of his long-lost friend, Mario. "But still, I kinda miss Mario… We didn't even get to say goodbye... I'm still wondering if I'll get the chance to see him again." He lamented as he puts the Star Bit back at his quills and went back to running.

At Station Square, all of the people were gazing at the falling Star Bits. Children everywhere were playing to get the most Star Bits as possible. At the sidewalks, there were five of Sonic's friends walking along: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Silver.

"That's so wonderful! I've never thought that Star Bits would arrive in our world too!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it made me want to taste Rosalina's Star Bits Cake again!" Tails said. "But, I wonder where could the rest of our friends be? They're missing the fun here!"

"Well, Cream only wanted to stay with her mother Vanilla and the Chaotix team is back to business." Knuckles answered.

"Rouge is also busy; she's back at the G.U.N. military base, working together with E-123 Omega." Shadow added.

"And Blaze is back at her dimension, watching over the Sol Emeralds as usual." Silver complemented.

"Oh, now I understand." Tails said.

"But anyways, we can still watch the shooting stars together even without them!" Knuckles said.

"It would be greater if Sonic was here with us. Hmph!" Amy pouted.

"Don't be like that, Amy. Sonic is just enjoying his free time at Green Hill Zone. But I'm sure that he already saw these falling Star Bits." Tails said, trying to calm Amy down.

"Well, okay then." Amy nodded.

The group continued to have their walk together.

* * *

 _Everything seemed okay so far for both heroes and their friends, but they never know when an evil alliance comes once again…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Now, just as I said at the beginning, here are the five main things that will change comparing this one to its prequel:  
**

 **1\. Unlike in the first Galaxy Heroes, I wanted Mario to save his own friends too (which is why I've mentioned Luigi, Toad and Yoshi earlier). Because of that, I had to reduce the number of Sonic's friends to be rescued, so instead of 11, only 5 of his friends will appear in this story (they of course, were already mentioned in this chapter).**

 **2\. Mario and Sonic will not see each other again right at the beginning of their adventure. Instead, they will go through separate paths until they finally get the chance to meet again in a certain Galaxy (in which I've already chose, so don't worry). In fact, they won't reunite with each other until they reach the second world.**

 **3\. Some Hungry Luma Galaxies will also show up in my story, since I've found them to be more interesting in _Galaxy 2_.**

 **4\. The Chaos Emeralds will be mentioned in this story too, and will also be obtained in the same way as before (after defeating the world's main boss), but due to the limited number of worlds in _Galaxy 2_ , two of the Emeralds will be obtained in a different way.**

 **5\. Finally, more Wisp powers for Sonic will appear as well; some of them will even replace a few of Mario and Yoshi's Power-Ups.**

 **So, that's it for the first chapter! I hope in my heart that you all will enjoy this sequel. See you in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Prologue (Villains)

**The second chapter is here! Featuring both villains' new evil plan!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prologue (Villains)**

In Mobius, at Eggman's lair, Eggman was yelling at Orbot and Cubot for not even helping him to build his new machine:

"You stupid SCREW HEADS! Because of you lying around doing nothing, I had to build this big scrap by MYSELF!"

"S-Sir, we were just helping you get the things you needed! Doesn't that count as helping?" Cubot said in a stupidly tone.

"NO!" Eggman shouted, slapping Cubot.

"Doctor, what exactly are you going to use your new machine for?" Orbot asked.

"I'm going to use my suction machine for something against Sonic! I just need to think of a master plan." Eggman answered.

"What? Are you going to…suck him inside, perhaps?" Cubot guessed.

"Would you please keep your mouth shut?!" Eggman glared at Cubot. "I only just need to—WHOA!"

All of a sudden, a strange portal appeared out of nowhere in front of Eggman! And for his surprise, out of the portal came none other than Bowser!

"Hmm, it's been so long since we met up at the first time, Eggman." Bowser grinned.

"Well, well! If it isn't Bowser!" Eggman smirked, but then gets confused. "But, wait… How'd you get here?"

"I just went to outer space to start my new plan to capture the princess, and once I stole some Power Stars, I was amazed at what they could do; they also possess the power to control and travel through space! So I used their power to create this portal leading to your world." Bowser explained.

"That sounds fascinating! And I guess you need the help of an evil genius like me for your new plan, right?" Eggman guessed.

"Yes. I need your help to steal more of these Power Stars so that we could obtain more power for us." Bowser said.

"It would be a pleasure, King Bowser!" Eggman accepted. He then looked back at his suction machine and got an idea. "Hey! That's it! We could use my newest invention to suck these Power Stars to us! Finally, I found the perfect use for this machine!"

"Sounds like a good idea. Now let's hurry and start my new master plan!" Bowser directed Eggman to the portal.

"Hey, boss! What about us?" Cubot asked.

"You both will STAY here, as a punishment for not helping me build this complicated machine which took me months!" Eggman growled as he gets his suction machine and he and Bowser head into the portal. Once they entered it, it closes.

"Did we do something wrong?" Cubot questioned for himself. Orbot just shrugged and shook his head.

* * *

Once Bowser and Eggman emerged out of the portal, they were now in Bowser's Castle, in the Dark Land. There, all of Bowser's minions were waiting for him.

"All right, my group of minions, now that I've recruited Eggman back with us, my master plan shall begin! To the airships!" Bowser commanded.

"YEAH!" all of his minions shouted and headed out to their airships from outside. Bowser and Eggman headed to Bowser's own airship and once everyone was on all of the airships, they all took off to outer space.

There, they started to shoot meteor cannonballs at everything they'll encounter in their path. Some of those meteor cannonballs hit a certain spaceship commanded by a large female purple Luma. With that, part of that Luma's crew was thrown overboard, trapped inside glass crystals, falling towards the Mushroom World. The Power Stars that were inside of the spaceship fell out, and Eggman used his suction machine to suck all of them inside, keeping them into a large capsule that's part of the machine.

This head honcho Luma had no choice but to flee quickly even with no Power Stars left on her ship. As Eggman was sucking more Power Stars, he also ended up sucking Grand Stars as well.

* * *

Once the attack ended, Bowser dispatched his minions and he and Eggman flew beyond space. They both gazed at their own archenemies' planets, which were just a bit miles away from each other.

"Hmm, no wonder our worlds were that distant." Bowser said. "Now, Eggman, hand me the Power Stars!"

"With pleasure." Eggman snickered as he opens the capsule, releasing the Power Stars as they all merged into Bowser. Then, for Eggman's surprise, Bowser started to get bigger! He was now about 40 feet tall than his regular size.

"GRRAAAAAAHHH! I feel so STRONG!" Bowser roared for power. "In this size, even that stupid plumber wouldn't have a chance to save the princess!" then, Bowser started to have an idea. "Hey! At this size, I no longer need that plumber's world anyways! Who needs a teeny-tiny planet while we can build our own big empire in the center of the universe for both of us?"

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea! A galaxy for just both of us! We could rule basically EVERYTHING! I guess I, too, no longer need that pesky hedgehog's world anymore!" Eggman grinned evilly.

"If these Power Stars have a lot of power, then imagine the Grand Stars! This gave me another idea! I shall use the Grand Stars' power to bring both of our worlds together and merge them to destroy them! Then, without their homes, these heroes will have no choice but to surrender! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Spectacular! I wish I had better plans like you, Bowser. Then what are you waiting for? Use their power already!" Eggman said as he releases the Grand Stars from the machine's capsule, and they flew to Bowser's claws.

"Just to let you know, Eggman, this number of Grand Stars isn't enough to make the process faster, so we'll have to go for the slower one instead. But even with the slower one, it will end up the same, since there's no way to stop it! So, as time passes, both worlds will delve even deeper, and once they merge completely, their last stage of destruction will arrive!" Bowser explained. "Now, let the fun begin…"

Bowser then flew to the middle of the large gap between both worlds, and commanded:

"Great Grand Stars! Obey my desire! Let the worlds merge together!"

The Grand Stars began to glow, becoming a big white orb of light. The orb split into two, and each of them flew towards each world, evolving them both into light. Once it did, they began to slowly move towards each other as Bowser flew away from the gap.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"HO HO HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed like Santa Claus.

"Now, Eggman, let us use the last of our Star Power to launch an attack on both worlds!" Bowser declared.

"Will do! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed evilly.

Both villains flew towards each of their own respective planets, as they were still moving towards slowly…

* * *

 _What will become for both our heroes and their worlds?_

 **End of Prologue**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I always thought that this whole plot of merging both Mario and Sonic's Worlds was very awesome, but in my case, it's going to be more devastating: their worlds will merge, but will not remain; they'll be instead destroyed (once their worlds are completely merged, I'll explain more about where did I get this idea).  
**

 **Also, I still don't know if Lubba is a male or a female, so I chose to be female because that's what I thought her gender was when I was a kid.**

 **Oh boy... What's going to happen in both worlds? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	3. The Worlds Collide

**Third chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Worlds Collide**

Back with Mario and his friends, they were almost arriving at Toad Town, when they suddenly encountered a yellow Luma trapped inside a crystal.

 _What's this? Was this one of the little fellow's friends?_

The group was surprised at that; how did that Luma get here? Mario freed it with his Spin Attack.

"Phew! I'm free! But…where am I?" the Luma questioned confused.

The group decided to figure that later. But then, as soon as they were about to enter Toad Town, all of a sudden, everything begins to shake violently!

"W-W-Whoa! What's this-a?!" Mario gasped horrified.

"GAH! Mario! I'm flipped over!" Toad shouted right after he stumbles upside-down.

"What's happening?!" Luigi panicked.

"Whatever it is going on, KEEP your balance!" Mario shouted as he, Luigi and Yoshi were struggling to keep their balance.

* * *

However, it wasn't just Mario's World, because back in Mobius, Sonic was still running in Green Hill Zone until he suddenly felt an earthquake and skid to a stop.

"Huh?! W-Whoa! What the heck is happening?!" he shouted as he tried to keep balance.

But the earthquake was too violent. Sonic decided to hold against a wall so that he could keep his balance easily. But what he didn't know was that the wall he just held against is a large platform with a wall.

Above that platform, one of the statues from Green Hill Zone was knocked down by the earthquake, and its parts were rolling on the ground. One of those parts rolled towards the edge of the platform, and once it fell, it hit Sonic right on his head! Sonic immediately loses balance and tumbles on the ground, unconscious from the impact.

* * *

At Station Square, all of the people were screaming and running in panic or even taking cover in their houses or some shelters. Sonic's five friends were also shocked by that recent earthquake.

"W-Where did this earthquake come from?!" Tails panicked.

"We wish we would know!" Knuckles shouted.

"What's bothering me is that strange dark void in the sky!" Amy pointed at the sky, where there was a huge dark purple void covering the entire sky.

But what was their surprise, is that out of the void, came out none other than Eggman!

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Enjoying this show?" Eggman teased. He was in his Eggmobile.

"EGGMAN!" all of Sonic's friends shouted in anger.

"What exactly are you doing, Doctor?!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"Oh, do you really think I would tell you? Brace yourselves, because this will be the last that you'll see before your world perishes for good!" Eggman smirked.

"Perishes for good?! What are you talking about?!" Silver yelled.

"If you're all demanding me to tell, very well. I and Bowser used the amazing new power of the Stars to bring our worlds together! This earthquake has arrived as soon as our world started moving towards his! And once they get destroyed, there will be no more homes for you! I and Bowser will rule the whole universe and you'll have to surrender! So long, friends!" Eggman said.

Suddenly, the dark void started to become a vortex. This immense vortex began to suck Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Silver towards it.

"Oh god! Not again!" Tails screamed in horror.

Despite them holding on the walls of buildings for the best as they could, they ended up getting sucked inside the vortex.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they entered the vortex. Once they did, the void disappears in a flash.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughed evilly as he departs to the skies with his Eggmobile.

As soon as he left, all of Station Square began to glow in a bright flash of light…

* * *

Back with Mario and friends, they were all lying on the ground after the earthquake stopped. They slowly woke up.

"Ugghh… What happened…?" Mario groaned as he got up.

"We don't know, but I think something bad must have happened at Toad Town. We better go there quickly!" Toad said pointing at the Town's entrance.

Everyone nodded and went to the entrance. But as soon as they entered the Town, they gasped at their signs: the whole Town was pure chaos; crystals containing more trapped Lumas were falling from the sky, Toads were screaming and running in panic, some Toad houses were being destroyed, meteors falling everywhere and a loud familiar roar was heard.

"W-What's happened to the Town?!" Toad shouted horrified.

"That doesn't sound good… And that roar I just heard sounded familiar." Mario suspected.

"Wait, if that's true, then Princess Peach is in trouble!" Luigi gasped in shock.

"We better hurry to her castle!" Yoshi directed to the castle.

They made their way there, with Mario freeing the trapped Lumas in the crystals. Little they knew that at the other side of Toad Town, there were some familiar hills…

When they reached the castle, they were shocked: there was a gigantic Bowser attacking everything and was jumping back and forth at the castle's roof. There was also a huge dark purple void covering the whole sky too.

Bowser then looked down and noticed Mario and his friends with him.

"What are you doing, Bowser?!" Mario yelled.

"You're too late, Mario! The power of the stars is already MINE! And look what else I got…" Bowser said and directed to his left hand: there was Princess Peach! "GWAHAHAAH!" he laughed evilly.

"HELP ME!" Peach shouted in panic.

"Oh no! The Princess!" Luigi gasped in horror.

"I'm HUUUUGE! Even scarier up close, huh?" Bowser smirked.

"MARIO!" Peach called for her hero.

"Maybe I'll have Peach bake ME something for once…" Bowser said. "I sure could go for a galaxy-sized slice of cake right now!"

"Give Princess Peach back right now!" Mario shouted in anger. But Bowser only laughed and continued:

"I'm way too huge for this puny planet! I deserve an empire that's more ME size! And I'll put it in the center of the universe! And I should take your pals away from you!"

With that, the void becomes a vortex, and it sucked Luigi, Yoshi and Toad inside!

"MAAAARIIIIIOOOO!" Luigi screamed.

"HEEEEEELP!" Toad screamed.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Yoshi screamed.

"My friends! What have you done to them-a?!" Mario growled.

"I've just sent them at different locations of the universe! And once yours and that pesky rat's worlds merge, it's good-bye for both of your worlds forever! Have fun with your stupid mushrooms!" Bowser said as he takes off to the skies and inside the void as a huge sparkle of light came from it.

Once it was gone, it left nothing but destruction everywhere. Mario was puzzled about what Bowser said.

"Did he just say that mine and Sonic's worlds would merge? But how? How is that possible?" he puzzled.

He made his way to the castle's bridge, still worried about his friends. When he got there, two yellow Lumas were standing there.

"Mario? Where did that monster come from?!" one of the Lumas questioned.

"He took your princess to the center of the universe! You must hurry and save her!" the other Luma warned.

Then, the white Luma came out of Mario's hat. One of the yellow Lumas was astonished:

"OH! Master Luma! Young master Luma, did you get thrown overboard too? Good thing you're safe! But I'm still worried about Luki…he still hasn't shown up yet. So you're going to stay in Mario's cap? That should be safe for now… But, Mario, you have other things to worry about…like saving your princess and your friends! …But how?"

"I know! With young master Luma's help, you can use the power of the stars! And we Lumas can help a little too!" the other Luma said as he transforms into a Launch Star.

"As thanks for saving our friends… We'll send you into space to get that monster! Now! Let's go after them!" the Luma from early demanded.

Mario immediately nodded; he was determined to save his friends and Princess Peach. And maybe reunite with Sonic once again, since both of their worlds are in danger. He jumps on the Launch Star, spins, and…

"WOOHEHEOWOWOWOW!" Mario screamed as he gets launched upwards into the skies.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Back at Mobius, Sonic was lying unconscious on the ground, when he slowly begins to wake up:

"Urgghh… My head… Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his head. "Man, that hurt! I wonder what happened here? I better check on my friends at Station Square."

He gets up and dashes towards the hill leading to Station Square.

But for his surprise, instead of Station Square, there was Toad Town! But what is Toad Town doing in Mobius?

"What the heck?! Where did Station Square go? Is that…part of Mario's World?" Sonic said shocked. "Whatever the case, I better take a look there!"

He dashed down the hill he was standing on and into Toad Town, which was separating Sonic's world by a white streak of light. Once there, he gasped at his signs; everything was destroyed and there were fallen meteors everywhere on the ground. He passed by the Town, hearing the sobbing of the Toads, which made him feel bad for them. He eventually reached Peach's Castle, where the same yellow Luma and the Launch Star were standing. But this time, there was also a blue Luma with the yellow one.

"Luki, you got us so worried! Don't scare us like that again!" the yellow Luma said.

"Sorry about that, but I was checking about what happened to the worlds suddenly merging." The blue Luma named Luki apologized. He then noticed someone coming to them.

"Excuse me, Lumas, but what happened here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you're here! Something really bad happened here! And even to your world too!" the yellow Luma said.

"I've saw everything with my own eyes. Before I came here at the Mushroom Kingdom, I witnessed a monster turtle guy alongside an egg-shaped man using the power of our Stars to merge both yours and Mario's worlds!" Luki explained.

" _Huh? Is he talking about Bowser and…Eggman?!_ " Sonic gasped in his thoughts. "Wait a minute, just why are they trying to merge both mine and Mario's worlds?" he asked.

"For to destroy them. They said that they'll no longer need them anymore. Instead, they're going to build a new empire to rule over it." Luki responded. Sonic gasped in horror; both archenemies are going to destroy both worlds? "Luckily, the power they used wasn't enough, so it will take time for both worlds to completely merge."

"If you say so, then that means I must reunite with Mario again and collect more Power Stars together, right?" Sonic guessed.

"Yeah, but the thing is, we've already sent Mario into space, so you're going to be separate at first." The yellow Luma said.

"What?! Oh great…" Sonic face palmed.

"Don't worry, Sonic. With my help, we can find the Power Stars as much as we can until you and Mario finally get to see each other again! I shall give you the ability to make your Spin Dash adapt for traveling through space." Luki offered and merged within Sonic, giving him the same improved Spin Dash space-travelling technique.

"Cool! Thanks, Luki!" Sonic thanked.

"No problem, Sonic. Now let's hurry and go search for the Power Stars!" Luki demanded.

"Alright!"

"Just use this Launch Star to take you to space. Good luck!" the yellow Luma waved.

Sonic waved back and hopped into the Launch Star, charged his Spin Dash, and he was launched into the skies.

* * *

 _Another galaxy adventure will unfold for our heroes. But they both are separated from each other… Will they ever reunite again?_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **And so, their adventure begins... But a small part of their worlds are merged! Will they recover the Power Stars and their friends before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	4. The Great Space Journey Begins

**This chapter is where the adventure begins for Mario!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Great Space Journey Begins**

"AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" Mario screamed as he was sent flying to his first galaxy. Luckily, he landed safely.

This galaxy was Sky Station Galaxy; a galaxy with all sorts of grassy planets, and there was also a cylinder space station somewhere too. Mario has landed on a circular planet with a house on the middle. This planet also has a fence separating both sides. There was a yellow Luma waiting for the hero in red.

"Our Power Stars… They're gone! Some gigantic monster and an egg-shaped man stole them!" the Luma warned. "If you're going after them, you might see our Power Stars out there too! Please bring our Power Stars back. We Lumas will help you along your way!"

"Okey!" Mario nodded and set off.

He circled around the planet and found two Warp Pipes; one orange, leading to a 1-Up, and the other green, leading to the other side of the planet. There were some Goombas patrolling the underside. Mario defeats them and breaks the crystal on the middle, freeing a Luma.

"Whew… You saved me! But that monster and egg-shaped man got away…" the Luma said.

Mario then goes inside the hole, taking him to the top of the house, where there were pink weird fruits and two Lumas.

"I looked all around for a Power Star! There isn't one anywhere in this house, though!" one of the Lumas said.

Mario went to the next Luma, and it spoke:

"The other Lumas told me about you! Thank you for helping us!" the Luma thanked. "I'm going to transform into a Launch Star. Come over and fly!"

Mario goes inside the Launch Star, spins and gets launched to the next planet; a grassy one with various platforms and obstacles. There was a Luma waiting for him.

"This way! Follow me!" the Luma called.

Mario followed the Luma, defeating Octoombas in his way to the top, which was the Luma's destination. Once they reached the top, the Luma transforms into a Launch Star.

It took Mario to two small spherical planets; he landed on the grassy one. He jumps to the rocky one and used the Sling Star so that he could reach the Launch Star.

The next planet was cylindrical-shaped, with black holes, grassy and dirty terrain, moving platforms and mud. Mario was making his way to the other side, defeating Paragoombas and more Octoombas. When he reached the other side, he spotted a Luma. He follows it and it transforms into a Launch Star, warning:

"There's a monster up ahead!"

Mario used the Launch Star, taking him to the underside of a circular planet with an Octoomba. He goes to the topside, with even more Octoombas on the way. There was another Launch Star which takes to a spherical-shaped planet with a giant egg on the middle.

* * *

However, once Mario used the Launch Star, he ended up stepping on the top of the egg, cracking it. Eventually, some parts of the egg cracks open, revealing Peewee Piranha's head and legs. He made screeching noises while drooling. Mario guessed that he had to fight him in order to reveal the Power Star.

Peewee Piranha stuck his tongue out, chasing after Mario. Mario runs away from him as fast as he could and sneaks behind him, doing a Spin Attack at his rump, causing part of the egg to break. Noticing this, Peewee Piranha immediately turns around, screams and goes after Mario again. As Mario sneaks behind, Peewee Piranha did a hop, breaking a crystal containing a Coin. Mario Spin Attacks his rump again, and the egg breaks completely.

Peewee Piranha screamed in pain and panic and begins to run around the planet like crazy. Mario chases after him and Spin Attacks his rump for the third time.

But then, Peewee Piranha for some reason made the egg grow back at his rump again as his face becomes red with anger. He screeches madly and chases after Mario once again, but this time, he was much faster. Mario only got the chance to sneak behind only when Peewee Piranha made some fast hops.

Mario did three more 'spankings' at Peewee Piranha's rump, and Peewee Piranha's petals fall off, landing on his belly on the ground before exploding into the first Power Star.

"Looks like this bad baby really deserved a spanking. But I was right after all-a! I've just got my first Power Star!" Mario said.

He reached his hands to touch the Power Star. Even if it was the first one, it glowed so brightly that even the faraway Lumas were able to see its glow.

* * *

This glow took Mario on a strange looking spaceship of some sorts. It had fallen smoking meteors on it. In front of Mario were some more Lumas plus a slightly bigger purple one with light blue eyes, pink cheeks, a glowing antenna and blue diamond-pattern pants.

"So you're this Mario guy my little Lumas won't stop blabbing about, am I right?" the purple Luma guessed. "Sorry to hear about the excitement you had with that monster down in the Mushroom Kingdom. I sure appreciate you bringing us this Power Star, though! We need as many of these as we can get! The name's Lubba, by the by. I'm the head honcho of this Luma crew."

"Head honcho?" Mario questioned.

"Yes. See, believe it or not, we're on a spaceship right now. Took some real elbow grease to convert this little planetoid into a ship, but we Lumas pulled it off! May not look like much…but it's home." Lubba continued. "Truth be told, the ship…she's not in such hot shape right now. We ran into that monster and that egg-shaped man too! They blasted us with meteors, and some of my crew were thrown overboard!"

"Wait, then those Lumas I've rescued at the Mushroom Kingdom were from your crew? But still, I'm quite more focused on rescuing my friends and Peach." Mario said.

"So that monster kidnapped your princess and sent your friends far away, eh? That's cold… Deep-space cold, if ya ask me." Lubba lamented. "Ya know what else is cold? That monster and that egg-shaped man stealing every last one of our Power Stars! See, that's our fuel. Our spaceship runs on energy from Power Stars! Without that, we're stranded here!"

Suddenly, Master Luma came out of Mario's cap. Lubba was astonished:

"AY-O! Is—Is that…young master Luma? (It is…isn't it?! Wow…) Wait—if you have the trust of young master Luma…hmm… Say, I just might have a little proposition for ya. Hear me out, now… Your special someone got kidnapped and now you gotta save her, am I right?"

"That's-a right. I also want to meet with an old friend of mine as well." Mario answered.

"And we need fuel for our ship. Now, if you think you could get some of our Power Stars back for us… I'd be willing to make this ship your very own for a bit. That's a fair exchange! Am I right, Mario?" Lubba asked.

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"All right! It's a deal!" Lubba exclaimed. "OK, gang! Let's get cracking, yeah? I want everything space-shipshape!"

Lubba then flies in the air with the Power Star, and she, alongside the Lumas, used the Star's power to transform the spaceship into a replica of Mario's own face! Mario was amazed.

"Well? Whaddya think? Nice spaceship, yeah? More like a faceship! Har har!" Lubba joked. "Well, at least you'll never lose it in a parking lot! Am I right? Har har! So what's next? Don't look at me—this ship has your face on it, not mine! The decision is yours! Feel free to explore Starship Mario, or take the helm if you're ready to ship out! It's your call, Captain!"

Mario then decided to explore his new ship for a little bit before setting out for the next galaxy, still thinking about his friends and even Sonic…

" _I wonder when I and Sonic will see each other again…_ " he thought.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The first mission of Sky Station Galaxy really is a good way to start a new galaxy journey, maybe it's because of its music (and I loved the music in this game!).  
**

 **I'm going to describe what our heroes do in the galaxies in the same way as the first Galaxy Heroes story, since I don't have any other way of doing this.**

 **Oh, and just one more thing; just like in its prequel, some normal galaxies won't be included in this story as usual, but it's only minority of them.**

 **Looks like Mario found his first Power Star and even got his own spaceship! The next chapter will show Sonic in action at Sky Station Galaxy's second mission! Please review.**


	5. Storming the Sky Fleet

**I know this chapter was quite short, but that's because it shows Sonic going through the second mission of Sky Station Galaxy. And that's how the next chapters will be when Mario and Sonic are still separated.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Storming the Sky Fleet**

While Mario was still fighting Peewee Piranha, meanwhile, Sonic just landed at the same spot where Mario first landed on Sky Station Galaxy. However, there were Chomps rolling around the terrain. The blue hero ran around until he spotted a green pipe, taking him to the underside of this planet.

There, he found a Luma trapped inside a glass capsule.

"Get me out of here! There must be a key somewhere!" the Luma pleaded.

Sonic noticed the green elastic balls where the Chomps were rolling around. He thought that the key was in one of those chests around the place. He Home Attacks the balls and they made a slingshot effect and hit one of the chests. One of those chests had Star Bits, the other had a 1-Up, and the last one…had a Rainbow Star!

"Sweet! It's a Rainbow Star!" Sonic exclaimed; it's been a long time since he doesn't use any of Mario's Power-Ups. "So if neither of those chests held a key, then maybe one of those Chomps might have it! But with this Rainbow Star, it'll be a piece of cake!"

Sonic then reached his hand to touch the Rainbow Star, becoming Rainbow Sonic. When he ran right at the Chomps, they are defeated immediately. The Chomp at the far left of the trapped Luma was the one who held the key. Rainbow Sonic picked it up, and eventually, the capsule trapping the Luma disintegrates as the Rainbow Star's effect runs out. Sonic goes to the freed Luma.

"Oh, thank you!" the Luma thanked. "Now I can transform into a Launch Star! Just hop in and use your Spin Dash to go flying!"

The Luma transformed into a Launch Star and Sonic used it.

It took him to a cylindrical-shaped space station loaded with Banzai Bill cannons. The blue hero ran around the station and while he was searching for the entrance, he came upon another Rainbow Star!

"Wow! Two Rainbow Stars in a row? I really like how this is going!" Sonic grinned as he touches the Rainbow Star, becoming Rainbow Sonic again.

He runs right at the Banzai Bills, destroying them and they left Star Bits behind. He then goes back to finding the entrance to under this station's glass, and found it at the opposite side of the location he just landed. As he goes inside the small opening, the Rainbow Star's effect wears off.

He traversed the space station's interior, avoiding the electric ball enemies, Octoombas and going up and down the moving platforms until he found the Launch Star surrounded by two of these electric enemies, so he had to time the jump to reach it safely. When he used the Launch Star, he broke through the glass as he shoots out.

He landed on a grassy platform with two logs on the side. Up ahead were blue panels that switch to yellow when Sonic steps on them. But he also had to be careful because there was a Banzai Bill cannon on the left. He successfully switched all of the panels to yellow, and as they became green, a path appeared up ahead in a puff of smoke; it had more blue panels that had to be switched to yellow again.

But then, as soon as Sonic stepped on the first panel, all of a sudden, he heard a strange sound coming from behind him; a dark wine-red mysterious cloud appeared, and a sinister laugh came. That laugh sounded like Sonic's own voice, but very high-pitched.

"What the-?" Sonic was surprised as three dark wine-red clones of him with yellow freaky eyes began to come out of the cloud; he knew he had to run.

He wasted no time in switching all of the panels to yellow as the Cosmic Clones were chasing him and copying everything he does. Luckily, once all of the panels were switched, the Cosmic Clones disappeared, screaming in defeat. A Launch Star showed up.

His next destination was another space station with more Banzai Bill cannons. He avoided them and spotted the Power Star at the end of the path, trapped in a capsule.

"There's the Power Star! I guess I'll have to find another key somewhere. Great." Sonic said to himself.

He went to the right, going under a hole to avoid the incoming Banzai Bill. Once he reached the end, he encountered two Piranha Plants, plus a Prickly Piranha Plant. Sonic suspected that the key has to be with the Prickly one. He Home Attacks the elastic ball next to the Prickly Piranha Plant, and once it hits it, it gets defeated and the key shows up.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sonic exclaimed as he picks up the key.

Once he does, the capsule trapping the Star disintegrates and the Power Star was free!

Sonic cautiously made his way back to the Star, avoiding the Banzai Bill. Once he reaches it, he ponders:

"I wonder what will happen if I touch it? Man, now I really miss Mario… I wonder when we will meet again. I hope he's alright."

He reaches his hand to touch his first Power Star, and it glows brightly.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The next chapter will show Sonic and Mario tackling on the next galaxy (separated, of course!): Yoshi Star Galaxy! Until then! Please review.  
**


	6. Spiny Control

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Spiny Control**

Once Sonic touched his first Power Star, it transported him to the next galaxy: Yoshi Star Galaxy. This galaxy had grassy terrain, carved rocks on the ledges, mud and a large volcano. However, it was all infested with Spinies, being thrown by Lakitus ever since King Lakitu invaded this place.

Sonic showed up at the bottom of the planet that was infested with Spinies, where there was a Dry Bones' head and a single bone at each side. He went forward, and was surprised at seeing a lot of Spinies up ahead.

"Where did all those spiky things came from?" Sonic wondered. He then spotted a Lakitu throwing out a Spiny. "I bet that guy on that cloud must be doing it!"

He wastes no time and defeated the Lakitu. Suddenly, to his surprise, a pink alien thing came out from the cloud Lakitu was riding. Sonic recognized that alien; it was a Pink Spikes Wisp!

"Hey! It's a Wisp! But…how'd it ended up here?" Sonic pondered confused. Then, he remembered that his and Mario's worlds are merged. Well, if they were merged, that means all of Sonic's Power-Ups are in this world too!

The Pink Wisp merged within Sonic, turning him into a pink spiky ball rolling on the terrain. He does a Spin Dash at one of the wooden cages, and it breaks.

What Sonic didn't know is that, once he reached that open spot, somewhere next to the location he was, a familiar green dinosaur was waking up after being unconscious on the ground. He moaned and looked up, noticing Sonic confronting the Lakitu.

"Eh? Who is that?" the dinosaur questioned.

He watched Sonic taking down the Lakitu and transforming into a pink spiky ball, which amazed the dinosaur. He quickly gets up and tries to go after Sonic, but suddenly, he was ambushed by a Magikoopa, and he began to run in circles, avoiding the Magikoopa's attacks.

However, the Magikoopa used his newest trick; he traps the dinosaur into an egg with green spots on it. He then creates a barrier around it and guards it. Sonic didn't even notice that as he was focusing on destroying the cages in his Spikes form.

One of the cages he just broke contained another Wisp; the Ivory Lightning! Once Sonic morphed back to normal, he was surprised to see another Wisp in here. Both Wisps decided to join him. Sonic morphed back into Spikes Sonic and broke the wooden cage containing a Launch Star. Once he used it, the volcano erupts.

On the next planet, there were three wooden cages; two of them were set on a different height. There was a trapped Luma on the middle one. Since it was too far to use the Pink Spikes, Sonic went for the Ivory Lightning, turning him into a lightning bolt in the shape of his head and quills. He aimed at the middle cage and shot a lightning bolt at it, breaking it and freeing the Luma. Sonic morphs back to normal as the Luma turns into a Launch Star.

He passed by another one, which takes into an area with a lot of spinning planets, each with their own gravity and orbit. He landed on a rocky mount where there was a Launch Star trapped into a wooden cage. Sonic made his way there, avoiding the Spinies and used his pink Wisp to break the cage and used the Launch Star.

* * *

It then took him to a planet with dirty terrain, and the sky goes darker with thunderclouds all of a sudden. Sonic suspected that there could be a boss here. He climbs up the mountaintop, where it has a grassy terrain, and eventually, a purple cloud with yellow eyes descended from the skies and out of it came a giant Lakitu wearing a crown, a white and red collar and he was wearing glasses, nut when he emerged out, his glasses were crooked. He adjusts them, before sending out lightning sparks from his cloud. He was King Lakitu; the one who started the Spiny chaos in Yoshi Star Galaxy.

King Lakitu went to the left, and threw a Spiny, trying to hit Sonic. Sonic of course, moved out of the way easily, and waited until the King stood still while throwing a Spiny and used his ivory Wisp to shoot a lightning bolt at him, dealing the first blow of the match.

King Lakitu then started charging his lightning attack and went towards the platform, banging his cloud as he moved from one side to another, casting lightning beams. Sonic sidestepped to the side to avoid that strafing attack. Once he stopped, King Lakitu threw out two Spinies instead of one, but he eventually ended up getting hit by the lightning bolt shot out by Lightning Sonic.

King Lakitu's skin becomes red with anger. He begins to throw two Spinies much faster before switching up to his strafing lightning attack. This phase was a bit difficult for Sonic to strike him because he was moving much faster. Because of that, Sonic decided to use both the pink and ivory Wisps at the same time; he used the lightning attack to launch himself towards King Lakitu, and used the spikes attack to finally beat him.

King Lakitu was knocked backwards from the attack, with the purple cloud catching him before disappearing in a poof, causing the King to fall and explode. Soon, another Power Star showed up.

Even with the Wisp combination, Sonic made back to the platform safely and watched his second Power Star coming to him as the sky cleans out, becoming blue again.

"Phew! That guy sure was though, but at least the Power Star is here. I still haven't found Mario yet… Oh well, guess I'll have to collect as many Power Stars as I can until we can finally cross paths again." Sonic said to himself.

He touches the Power Star, taking him to his next destination.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I actually had a bit of a headache when I wrote this chapter, so I'm not sure if I did well. I was really in doubt of how to replace the Spiny throwing mechanic with a Sonic Power-Up, so I went with two of them; the Pink Spikes and the Ivory Lightning, since the Pink Spikes is used on terrain.**

 **It looks like one of Mario's friends, Yoshi, was found in this galaxy! But poor little guy got himself into trouble... Let's hope Mario will save him when he reaches this galaxy! Please review.**


	7. Saddle Up with Yoshi

**I think this chapter ended up better than the previous one, but that's just me.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Saddle Up with Yoshi**

After Mario was done exploring his own spaceship, he decides to finally take the helm. He steps on the yellow panel next to it, and what startled him was that the whole ship made a tremble, making him jump backwards. The helm spins by itself rapidly as the spaceship turns around, causing Lubba to tumble before regaining still. Mario had a big smile on his face as he watches the spaceship make a train whistle noise, engines work and blast off.

"YAHOHOHOO!" Mario cheered as the ship departs.

The ship was now at the world map; the first world's background showed the planet Earth and a clear blue sky with fluffy clouds. Seagulls were flying around as well.

"So…this is the World Map. Just choose your destination and jump into that galaxy!" Lubba instructed. "Like I said, this spaceship runs on energy from Power Stars. Right now, it looks like we got enough power to go this far to that galaxy up ahead. We're gonna need more Power Stars! So let's do it! For your princess, your friends and my crew! Take it away, Captain!"

Mario steered the spaceship towards the galaxy mentioned; Yoshi Star Galaxy. Once he gets next to it, a Launch Star sends him there.

* * *

Ever since Sonic defeated King Lakitu, all of the Lakitus and Spinies vanished from there, restoring peace to the whole Yoshi Star Galaxy. However, some more enemies still patrol this galaxy, but they're not that bad at all.

Mario had landed in the same spot where Sonic first landed, and began to make his way forward. On the distance, he spotted two yellow Lumas having a conversation:

"Is it really true?! That hedgehog defeated King Lakitu without Yoshi?!" one of the Lumas asked.

"Yes! I've seen it with my own eyes! But Yoshi got into trouble as a result…" the other Luma sighed.

"Well, let's just hope someone can save him. I gotta go now." The Luma from earlier said and left.

Mario heard the whole conversation and was surprised; Sonic has already been here before? And Yoshi is here? He quickly ran towards the Luma who stayed and asked him about Yoshi.

"I thought Yoshi would be more useful in getting that Star…but he just kept running around in circles!" the Luma said and points to the barrier up above. "Then he got himself trapped inside that egg! If you can get him out and keep him focused, he might be useful!"

Mario nodded and jumped on the blue spring to send him upwards. As soon as he was about to approach the barrier, the same Magikoopa who entrapped Yoshi appeared at Mario's front.

"I bet that Magikoopa must be guarding Yoshi's egg-a!" Mario guessed.

He wasted no time in defeating the annoying Magikoopa. Once he did, eventually, the barrier disintegrates.

"Alrighty! Now it's time for me to rescue one of my friends-a!" Mario exclaimed as he Spin Attacks the Yoshi egg to break it.

Eventually, Yoshi came out from the egg, and Mario watched him doing a backflip in the air before landing back on the nest. Yoshi was so happy that he was freed!

"You saved me!" Yoshi chirped. "I was trying to save my friends, but then I got turned into an egg and trapped! I know! We should team up! Come on! Hop on my back!" he invited.

Mario quickly accepted and jumped onto Yoshi's saddle to start riding him.

"Yoshi, I'm so glad you're okay even after that incident-a. I'm also trying to locate my other friends too-a. Have you located any of them yet-a?" Mario asked as Yoshi was walking around with Mario on his saddle.

"Unfortunately, no. But I did saw someone that I've never seen before when I was waking up here." Yoshi answered.

"Really? How does he look like?" Mario asked.

"He looked like an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with gloves and shoes." Yoshi responded.

" _ ***gasp***_ _that sounded like Sonic! So he WAS here before me!_ " Mario gasped in his thoughts. Yoshi noticed the change of expression in Mario's face.

"Is something wrong, Mario?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"Uh…no, it's nothing-a. Let's just find the Power Star here-a." Mario snapped out of his thoughts.

They went towards the muddy path, with Yoshi eating some of the delicious pink fruits in the way with his gigantic tongue. He also did a Head Spin to break the crystals blocking the path and to defeat the weird 'kissing' enemy called a Smeech. They eventually encountered a giant golden fruit at the bottom of the volcano guarded by three Octoombas, but Yoshi ate all of them at once. He then grabbed on the golden fruit with his tongue and pulled it backwards so that he could swallow it. A Launch Star appeared where the golden fruit was. When they used it, the volcano erupts once again.

They landed on a dirty and rocky planet, where all they had to do is to break one of the crystals to reveal the next Launch Star.

The next planet was a grassy one filled with thorns and Piranha Plants, in which Yoshi could eat the thorns by pulling them with his tongue, and remove the stern of the Piranha Plants in the same way too. They both made their way to the top of this planet, and once Yoshi ate the three Octoombas, he used his tongue at the white flower peg to take him and Mario to a small dirty planetoid, with a Launch Star waiting for them.

It took them to a tall course, where the Power Star was at the very top. The pair fought their way up there encountering Paragoombas, Octoombas, Spoings and Piranha Plants. There were also some obstacles too, mostly evolving the use of Yoshi's tongue; wooden drawers and flower pegs.

Once they reached the very top of this course, Yoshi used his tongue on more flower pegs to reach a crystal containing the Power Star. He breaks it with his Head Spin, and the Star flies upwards. Yoshi then used his tongue on the other flower pegs until they finally reached the Power Star, which emitted a bright glow.

* * *

It took both of them back at Starship Mario. Yoshi was amazed.

"Eh? Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at the Starship Mario, where the head honcho Lubba named me the captain of it-a!" Mario answered as Lubba came in.

"Say, I don't mean to pry or anything…but who is this guy with you?" Lubba asked.

"Oh, hi! You're Lubba, right? My name is Yoshi, one of Mario's friends!" Yoshi introduced.

"Yes, I am Lubba. So, he is one of your friends, Captain?" Lubba guessed.

"Mmhm." Mario nodded.

"I see. Well, let's see if you can find more of your friends out there!" Lubba said.

Yoshi decided to gaze around the Starship Mario for a little bit while Mario watches him.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **If you read my previous stories (like Super Paper Mario Dimensions), you may have noticed that I made Yoshi speak by saying his name instead of 'I', 'mine' or 'me' (you all got that, right?). But since Yoshi could speak in this game (though only some short words of dialogue once you free him), I decided to make him speak normally.  
**

 **Mario finally found one of his missing friends! But where are the rest? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	8. Digga-Leg's Planet

**Last chapter for today done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Digga-Leg's Planet**

While Mario was still at Yoshi Star Galaxy, Sonic had just arrived at his next galaxy: Spin-Dig Galaxy; a galaxy all made of dirty terrain. He landed over a platform and went down. He found and defeated some Diggas on the terrain. Once he defeated them, a yellow Wisp came; it was a Yellow Drill!

"Cool! The Yellow Drill! Now I can dig under this planet and reach those higher spots!" Sonic exclaimed as the Yellow Wisp joins him.

He went around until he found a furrow where there was a coin. He activates his Drill form, and he dug inside the planet until he reached the other side, on a tall platform, where a Luma was.

"ACK! How did you get up here?!" the Luma questioned. "Keep an eye out for other Lumas ahead. Try to find them too!" he then transforms into a Launch Star.

The next planet with dirt had flower enemies called Twirlips. Sonic used his Yellow Drill Wisp on a small squared platform to reach the underside, right on top of a column made of dirt. He then ran right and drilled again, eventually reaching the tallest column where another Luma was.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?!" the Luma questioned. "More Lumas are waiting for you up ahead!" he then transforms into another Launch Star.

He landed on an orange dice, leading to a donut-shaped platform with a black hole in the middle. As Sonic made his way to the other side of where he just landed, he heard a Luma's voice:

"Wait up!" he called as he tries to catch up with Sonic.

Both arrived at an orange dice platform filled with coins, where the Luma transforms into a Launch Star for Sonic to use it.

He then landed on a planet made of sand, with Goombas on it. He once again drills to the inside of the planet, where there were a lot of coins. He drills upwards, landing on top of the platform with a Launch Star above it.

* * *

The Launch Star took him to the bottom of a circular-shaped planet. On its top was a strange deactivated robot. However, as soon as Sonic landed on the planet, the robot's eyes glowed red as he slowly gets up on its two legs and puffs of smoke came out from them. As the robot gets up, we could see that the Power Star was very present on it; on the bottom of its head (basically, its 'belly') inside a glass dome. Once it got up, an air horn noise came out of its 'nose'. That robot was Digga-Leg.

Digga-Leg turned his head upside-down and began to shoot out a Digga, which traversed to the other side of the planet. Sonic defeated the Digga and noticed that Digga-Leg's head turned over and drills towards it, hitting the glass dome, breaking it a little.

Digga-Leg leaped to the other side of the planet and shot two Diggas this time. It also begins to hop to one of the sides, so Sonic had to wait until it turns its head over again, but then once it finally did, he breaks more of the glass in the same way as before.

Digga-Leg once again leaped to the opposite side, and this time, it shot three Diggas and was hoping a bit more than before and much faster too.

But even that, Sonic managed to reach the bottom of Digga-Leg's 'head', and with that, the glass dome finally broke up as Digga-Leg starts to malfunction before exploding completely. The Power Star showed up.

"Now that one was a bit of a pain, but even that, I did it! Third Power Star so far for me!" Sonic commented.

He decides to grab the Power Star in style; he morphs into Drill Sonic and drilled to the opposite side of the planet so that he could reach the Star once he emerges out. He did it successfully and as soon as he morphs back to normal, Sonic touched the Power Star and it glowed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I remember that when I played _Sonic Colors_ for the first time, once I saw the Drill Wisp in action, I immediately remembered the Spin Drill from _Galaxy 2_. I thought it was a nice replacement!  
**

 **I first planned to make Mario fight Digga-Leg, but I scrapped that because I wanted Mario and Sonic to fight the same amount of bosses before they meet each other again, and since I chose Sonic to fight Digga-Leg, I had to skip the part with the Toads.**

 **And finally, I remembered that every time I beat Digga-Leg, I always grabbed the Power Star by just drilling through the planet to reach it; I thought that was pretty cool, so I decided to put this in.**

 **The next chapter will show Mario in action in this galaxy! Until then! Please review.**


	9. Silver Stars Down Deep

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Silver Stars Down Deep**

Ever since Sonic landed in Spin-Dig Galaxy, Mario was the next one who just landed there. However, at the platform where Mario landed, there was a Bill Board telling him to watch out for the Cosmic Clones.

"Wait-a, Cosmic Clones?" Mario raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The Bill Board wasn't kidding; once Mario left the platform, a dark wine-red cloud showed up behind him and a sinister laugh came, which sounded like Mario's voice, but high-pitched.

"What was that-a?" Mario questioned as he looked behind him. "UH OH!" he gasped as he noticed the Cosmic Clones of himself chasing after him and copying his movements.

To get rid of them, he had to destroy a crystal on the planet's bottom, containing a Sling Star. Once he does, the Cosmic Clones disappear as they scream in defeat.

"That was close-a! Good thing I got rid of them-a." Mario sighed in relief.

He used the Sling Star, taking him to the highest platform, with a Piranha Plant. He defeats it, revealing a long vine, taking him to a purple tower. There was a pipe there.

The pipe took him to the inside of the tower, all filled with dirt. Mario spotted a Spin Drill at his front.

"Hmm, maybe this drill can help me navigate through this maze." Mario said as he picks up the Spin Drill and carries it above his head with both hands.

He goes to where a Digga was and drills inside the dirt and after rebounding to the left, he emerged out. He drills again, doing more rebounds and reaching another pipe, taking him deeper into the area.

This time, he had to time the use of the Spin Drill because there were electric balls under the dirt layers. He did that successfully and at the end was an orange pipe.

It took him to the tower's underside, where there was a Launch Star trapped inside a crystal. Mario frees it, and uses it.

The Launch Star took him to a red Starshroom, where a green Toad was standing. He startled at Mario's sudden arrival:

"GYAH! It's you… Mario, right?! Like this new ship? It's called a Starshroom! We're shoving off soon!"

"That's great-a! But, where is your captain?" Mario asked.

"That's the problem! We were all looking for our captain, but he's nowhere to be seen here. So once you find the Power Star, we'll follow you to where you're heading!" the green Toad said.

Then, a blue Toad wearing glasses came in, and told Mario:

"According to my investigation, there are Silver Stars over there!" he pointed to the next planet. "My analysis suggests that if you get five Silver Stars, they'll merge into a Power Star! Hmmm…"

Mario understood and used the Launch Star over the Starshroom, taking him to the next planet that the blue Toad mentioned.

This planet was shaped like a square and there was a lot of Diggas. Mario ran around the planet until he found a Spin Drill and dug under the planet's underground to locate the Silver Stars.

To get the five Silver Stars, Mario had to locate the dirt marks on the ground, which were the ideal places to dig. Four of the Silver Stars were underground, and only one was aboveground.

Once Mario got all of the Silver Stars, which kept following him every time he moved, they all fused together into one, shining, golden Power Star. It showed up aboveground.

Mario got out of the underground area and made his way to the Power Star. He touches it, and it glowed in a bright light as the Spin Drill disappears in his hands.

* * *

Once back at the Starship Mario, he met with Lubba.

"Oh! One of my little guys is back! I was wondering what happened to the little feller after he fell off…" she said. "He built a ship to get back, huh? That's my crew for you!" she then noticed the Toads at the Starshroom. "Uh… Those guys are all friends of yours, right?" Mario nodded.

He decided to visit the Starshroom by going to a Warp Pad. Once there, he met with the Toads from the Toad Brigade; all of them were worried about their captain.

Mario wondered if he was going to find Toad, which is the captain of the Toad Brigade, right at the next Galaxy…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Is Mario going to find Toad at the next Galaxy? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	10. Search for the Toad Brigade Captain

**Tenth chapter done! (sorry, I was a bit lazy today...)**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Search for the Toad Brigade Captain**

Mario steered the Starship Mario at the next galaxy: Fluffy Bluff Galaxy.

This quite peaceful galaxy was filled with ponds, water sprays, fluffy clouds and tall trees. The Toad Brigade Captain AKA Toad was indeed somewhere around here.

Mario landed on a circular platform, where he found the same blue Toad wearing glasses.

"We have located our new captain around here. He was homing on the Power Star!" he said.

Mario proceeded to the wooden bridge, defeating a Flaptack. Once he reached a small circular platform, he noticed something different; it looked like a brand new Power-Up.

"Hmm? What's this-a?" Mario wondered.

This new Power-Up looked like a cotton flower with black eyes. But when Mario touched the 'cotton' part of the flower, he realized that wasn't cotton; it was cloud.

"Strange…" he muttered as he reaches his hand to absorb this new Power-Up. Eventually, his body was surrounded in a white sparkle of light, before disappearing in a flash, changing Mario's appearance.

Mario's cap was now a fluffy cloud cap, he had a cloudy collar on his neck, his overalls were made of white cotton and puffier and his shoes changed to short brown boots with red thread sewing shaped like an 'X'. Three friendly little clouds appeared behind him.

Mario was now Cloud Mario!

"Whoa, cloud powers? That's new-a." Cloud Mario commented. "So, how does this work-a?"

A small wooden creature called a Whittle heard Mario's questioning, and said:

"Spin! Make cloud!"

Cloud Mario jumped and spun, as the Whittle said so, and one of the little clouds behind him turned into a big cloud platform. He jumped out of the cloud to the next platform, and noticed that he was descending much slower than before.

"Nice! I'm descending much slower! So that's why I was feeling much lighter!" Cloud Mario exclaimed.

He proceeded forward, but once he jumped over the pond up ahead, the Cloud Power-Up wears off. The Whittle on the pond noticed that, and warned Mario:

"Touch water. Lose clouds. More ahead! Keep going!"

Mario went up ahead, and found another Cloud Flower, becoming Cloud Mario again. He goes on top of the fluffy clouds, jumped and spun to create a cloud platform. He did the same two times and he eventually reached the top of the mount.

Once there, he heard a Toad's voice calling for him right at the distance:

"Ooover heeeere!"

Cloud Mario grabbed another Cloud Flower to respawn the three little clouds. He makes his way to where the Toad called for him. Upon reaching there, the Toad, which was the magenta one, said:

"Our captain is nearby and he's all freaked out! I'm too scared to keep up! There are too many enemies!"

Mario wall jumped the wooden walls and then reached the Launch Star.

It took him to a planet with shallow water. He had to grab all of the five Star Chips while also avoiding Cosmic Clones. Once he grabbed all of the Chips, the Cosmic Clones disappear and the Launch Star shows up.

The Launch Star took him to another planet. There was a freaked out green Toad there.

"Our captain is at the very top! I'm…just…too…scared… So tired…" the green Toad said tiredly.

Mario grabbed another Cloud Flower up ahead, since he had lost it when grabbing the Star Chips, and jumped over some cloud and stone platforms to reach the top. At the top, he went to a swing, leading him to the treetops. After some more cloud platforming on the treetop, he eventually spotted Toad on top of a mountaintop surrounded by a cloud base. He went to the top, which had some yellow flower patches.

"Wow! Mario, it's you! I can't believe that you actually found me here!" Toad exclaimed. "I was so worried about you… I was freaked out once I was sucked inside that dark void!"

"It's okay, Toad. What matters is that you're alright-a." Mario said.

"You're right. But anyway it's good to see you back again. Oh! I've found a Power Star too! Here, take it!" Toad said as he pulls out a Power Star out of his pocket.

"All right!" Mario cheered as he and Toad grabbed the Power Star, and it glows.

* * *

It took them back at Starship Mario. Toad saw Yoshi and they both became happy.

"Yoshi! You're here!" Toad cheered.

"Toad!" Yoshi chirped.

"I assume you've found another one of your friends, eh?" Lubba guessed.

"Yes. Now the only one remaining is Luigi, my brother." Mario said. " _And Sonic too…_ "

"Oh, I've got something to show you, Captain." Lubba said as she directed Mario to the Starship's interior, where the source of the engine was.

Inside, there was a Cloud Flower inside one of the seven capsules.

"Lookit that! I see you brought back some kind of, uhh…floaty souvenir." Lubba commented.

"That's a Cloud Flower. I've found it back at the Galaxy I just went." Mario responded.

"It's a Cloud Flower? Wow, there sure is some weird stuff out there, huh?" Lubba replied.

Mario then went outside, seeing the Toad Brigade happy together.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Finally, the Cloud Flower Power-Up is finally introduced! I loved that new Power-Up from _Galaxy 2_ , it helped me so much!**

 **Since I won't put any of The Chimp's stars, I decided to not include him in my story.**

 **Man, those chapters were quite short for me, but that's because most of those Star missions I've selected were too short, but the next chapter will be a little different than the previous ones. You'll soon find out why next time! Please review.**


	11. Platform and Gravity Switching

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a strong headache yesterday. But I'm feeling better now! Time to keep writing!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Platform and Gravity Switching**

"I wonder when we'll locate Luigi…" Toad wondered.

"Me too; I'm starting to get worried." Yoshi said worriedly.

"I'm thinking about my brother too, but I also can't stop thinking about Sonic…" Mario pondered.

"Say, I'm quite curious about this Sonic guy. How is he like?" Yoshi asked.

"Umm…well, he's about the same size as me and he's actually an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog who wears gloves like me, and red sneakers. He kind of looks like a teenager but he's physically an young adult." Mario answered.

"Oh, I see. He seems interesting." Yoshi remarked.

"Maybe once I find him, you'll be able to meet him-a." Mario said.

"Hey, Captain! We've located another Power Star! Are you ready to depart?" a green Toad came in.

"Sure. Meet us at the Rightside Down Galaxy, Mario!" Toad saluted and departs with his crew at the Starshroom.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario waved.

"You're going there, right?" Yoshi asked.

"Absolutely." Mario nodded. "Ready to ship out!"

Mario went to the helm and steered the Starship Mario to Rightside Down Galaxy.

* * *

Rightside Down Galaxy was a small fortress made of wood from the outside, but it's a gravity switching place from the inside. As Mario was flying towards the fortress, he noticed the Toad Brigade's Starshrooms. He landed right at the green pipe, taking him inside the fortress.

The interior was all made of wood. Mario long-jumped from the platform he just stood on, and managed to stomp a Paragoomba ahead. He ground-pounds another Paragoomba, reaching the bottom where a member of the Toad Brigade was; it was the blue Toad.

" _Wow, no wonder that the Toad Brigade arrived here so fast…_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

He goes to the right, swinging out of a pink flower to the platform above. This area he just entered had blue arrows on the wall pointing downwards. Mario knew that this area involves gravity switching. After avoiding a bouncing enemy called a Swaphopper and defeating a Goomba, Mario came upon a blue switch. He flips it, and eventually, the gravity that was pointing downwards changed to upwards as the blue arrows became red and Mario and the Swaphopper flipped upside-down with the gravity dragging them up to the ceiling. Because the Swaphopper was flat on the bottom, Mario managed to stomp on him.

He continued progressing on the ceiling, jumped on a moving platform. Just past the moving platform was a Spiny Piranha Plant. Once he defeats it, he grabs another pink flower and spins on its stern to reach the area where the gravity was normal again.

He defeats two more Goombas and slid down the slide up ahead. Next, the area had parts with 'normal' and 'reversed' gravity plus moving platforms. Mario got out of the area, and spotted a magenta Toad.

"Don't fall…down?" the Toad murmured.

Indeed he was right; there was a black hole on the bottom with the normal gravity. Mario goes on the platform, and found another gravity switching switch. He flips it, changes gravity, and stood on the moving platforms. After those, there was a Chain Chomp cannon up ahead and Thwomps.

The next area had normal gravity again, and as soon as Mario went down another slide, he noticed a Fire Flower next to the boxes.

"A Fire Flower! Time to burn those boxes! And enemies too, if this area has them-a." Mario said.

He touches the Fire Flower, becoming Fire Mario. He shoots fireballs at the boxes, breaking them, and also defeated a Goomba. He burns more boxes, goes upside-down and then back to normal gravity again, and reached an area with a top-down view with green platforms. The Fire Flower's effect wears off as Mario ventured through this area. Upon defeating more Goombas, Mario exited this top-down viewing area.

Finally, all he had to do was avoid the upcoming Thwomps in the normal and reversed gravity areas as quickly as possible, and traverse through a circular gravity area to reach the Power Star. It emitted a bright glow.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The Power Star that Sonic found at Spin-Dig Galaxy took him to Flip-Swap Galaxy; a galaxy with blue and red platforms that flip over every time a challenger jumps. On the starting platform where the blue hedgehog landed, there was a blue Star Bunny and it told him:

"Jump! Make 'em flip!"

Sonic didn't quite get what the bunny meant, but he decided to jump anyways. As soon as he jumped, the platforms flipped over; the blue ones flipped to the red ones.

"Oh! So every time I jump, the platforms switch! Well, I just need to be careful about when it's time for me to jump. This should be simple enough." Sonic commented.

After getting past the first group of switching platforms, Sonic defeated two Goombas and an Octoomba before proceeding to the next group of switching platforms. On the next one, he had to time the jumps to avoid the moving laser barriers.

He got past this section and reached halfway of the galaxy. The next section of switching platforms was a bit harder; there was a black hole that sends out a rolling Chain Chomp, but it only travels at the red platform path; if the red platforms aren't active, the Chain Chomp would just fall in the emptiness.

Sonic got past by that section just fine, but the next one was even harder; some Chain Chomps traveled at the blue path, while the others traveled at the red one.

"Oh great, this is gonna be fun…" Sonic said sarcastically.

He had to make some very fast jumps in this section to escape from the Chain Chomps. Then, he finally reached the final section; this one only had moving laser barriers, but places with very precise jumps, which means Sonic had to calculate well the distance between each platform.

Once he got past this final section, he finally reached the Power Star.

"I've made it! That wasn't too bad at all! I wonder what next galaxy this is going to take me." Sonic wondered as he touched the Star, transporting him to another galaxy.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Since both of those two galaxies were really short, I decided to combine them both here in one chapter. Because of that, I had to create a creative name for this chapter that has something in common between Rightside Down and Flip-Swap.  
**

 **Because Sonic doesn't have a Spin ability, I decided to change Flip-Swap Galaxy's mechanic; instead of the platforms switching by spinning, they switch by jumping (like in the level Cakewalk Flip in _Super Mario 3D World_ ).**

 **In the next chapter, Mario will finally arrive at the boss of this world! Stay tuned! Please review.**


	12. Gobblegut's Aching Belly

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Gobblegut's Aching Belly**

Mario was back at the Starship Mario, with the Power Star he just got.

"Good job on getting that Star! You're doing pretty well, Captain." Lubba said. "My little Lumas were able to discover the enemy base of this world. Go forth, Captain!"

"Thanks. I guess it's time for some boss battling-a!" Mario exclaimed. " _And maybe if I find the Grand Star, I should be able to finally locate Sonic…_ "

Mario went back to the helm, and steered it towards Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla.

* * *

This place was a floating space station arranged like a fort, loaded with traps, enemies and lots of lava. Mario landed on a wooden deck leading to the closed gate up ahead. There were two Bowser Jr. statues at the entrance.

"Huh, no wonder that this place is indeed dedicated to Bowser Jr." Mario said to himself upon noticing the statues.

He proceeded on the wooden deck, defeating two Goombeetles. He reaches the steel bridge, jumped over a rotating fire bar, avoided a Thwomp and defeated an annoying Magikoopa to reach the blue switch that opens the gates. The other side had lava and Dry Bones. At the end of the path was a Sling Star.

The Sling Star took Mario to a lava-filled planet with stone platforms. There were a lot of rotating fire bars and Dry Bones to avoid. Mario defeated another Magikoopa blocking the exit to this area, and reached the Launch Star, taking him to the boss area.

* * *

The boss area was a single planet made of dirt. As soon as Mario landed there, he witnessed Bowser Jr. coming towards the planet inside of a flying cockpit this time. Mario suspected that Eggman built this cockpit for Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. laughed while jumping to the sides, and said:

"Wahaha! Made it this far, huh? I won't need my dad and that egg man's help to finish you off! I got a big surprise for you! Ohhhhh, Gobblegut… Dinner's on! Don't forget to protect your bellyache bulges!" he then leaves.

Mario suddenly heard a growl. Out from the skies came a salivating green dragon and his jaw touched the dirt. The dragon stopped and looked at both sides, and does another turn around the planet, before making a train whistle noise with smoke coming out of his nostrils. This dragon was Gobblegut, just how Bowser Jr. mentioned.

As Gobblegut was hovering in the air like an original dragon, Mario noticed those six red spots on his body. He suspected that those were his weak spots. Gobblegut noticed Mario and lowered down to Mario's level and begun to chase him. Gobblegut's jaw dives in the dirt before he makes the train whistle noise and dives into the planet. Mario turned around and took the opportunity to Spin Attack Gobblegut's exposed red spots.

Mario managed to take out three out of six of Gobblegut's red marks. After that, Gobblegut becomes enraged and his skin turns red as he does the train whistle noise again.

Mario tried getting Gobblegut's attention, and it worked. But this time, Gobblegut was much faster and he dove his jaw twice before finally diving inside the planet. Mario Spin Attacks one of the spots, but he didn't notice Gobblegut coming to him from behind, and was knocked down by his head.

"OGH!" Mario groaned from the impact. "Damn!"

He got Gobblegut's attention again, and he dove his jaw twice before diving inside the planet. Mario had to pay attention to not get caught by Gobblegut as he attacks his weak spots.

Once Mario finally got rid of the two remaining red spots, Gobblegut growls in defeat as he circles around the planet and lots of white smoke came out of his body. White beams of light came out of the smokes, and Gobblegut exploded in a puff of purple smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Mario noticed two objects coming towards him; a big golden star with round ends and a sparkling blue gem shaped like a diamond. They were a Grand Star and the Blue Chaos Emerald!

"The first Grand Star! And the Chaos Emerald too?" Mario said surprised; how did the Chaos Emerald end up here? "Well, whatever the case-a, I better grab it and show it to Sonic once I meet up with him again-a."

Mario reached his hands to grab the Grand Star and the Blue Chaos Emerald. They both glowed in a brightener light than a regular Power Star.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Mario has finally defeated the first world's boss! And he had recovered the first Grand Star and Chaos Emerald! The next chapter will show what Sonic was doing while Mario was venturing inside the enemy's base. Please review.  
**


	13. Every Planet Has Its Price

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Every Planet Has Its Price**

While Mario was inside the enemy base of the first world, Sonic was at Fluffy Bluff Galaxy, the galaxy he was taken on after he got the Star in Flip-Swap Galaxy. He decided to take a break, because finding Power Stars was a hard task. He was sitting under that large tree's shadow with patches of red flowers on the grass.

"Boy, finding Power Stars can sometimes be tiring. But at least I've found the perfect place for me to relax! This galaxy really looks calm and tranquil to take a break!" Sonic said.

He watched his blue Luma Luki flying around the area, collecting Star Bits for him to eat, while also collecting some coins too. Luki also flew to Sonic and offered him a purple Star Bit.

"Thanks." Sonic accepted the Star Bit.

As he munches on the Star Bit, he notices Luki still collecting lots of coins; just what were they for?

" _I wonder why is Luki collecting those many coins?_ " Sonic wondered in his thoughts.

Luki made a noise that sounded like 'I think those are enough', and he flew to the top of the tree where Sonic was resting under, carrying more than a 100 coins with him. Sonic then heard voices from above the tree:

"I'm so hungry! Will you give me 100 coins? They taste soooo good! If I eat that amount, I might transform!" it was from a Hungry Luma who clearly has craving for coins.

Then, some shooting coin noises came in, which now made Sonic really confused.

" _Okay, what's going on up there?_ " he questioned in his thoughts.

The Hungry Luma's voice came back from up there:

"That's the stuff! I'm so FULL! Wow… I think I'm going to… TRANSFOOOOORM!"

The Hungry Luma spun as white light evolved it before shooting far from here like a fast-speeding comet. Sonic heard the shooting noise and looked back, watching the white comet turn into a brand new planet; shaped like a tall tower.

"A new planet? Where did that come from?" Sonic questioned.

Then, Luki came down to Sonic.

"I just gave a Hungry Luma 100 coins so that it would take us to the next Power Star!" Luki explained.

"Oh, so the Power Star of this galaxy is right there?" Sonic asked, pointing at the newborn planet.

"Yup!" Luki nodded. "To get there, you must use a Launch Star, which is right at that cloud on the top of this tree."

"Okay, but, how am I going to get up there? This tree is so tall!"

"Hmm… Oh, I know! Try using that Cloud Flower!"

"Cloud Flower?"

Sonic turned to where Luki was pointing and he noticed the Cloud Flower Power-Up. He walks towards it.

"That's a Cloud Flower? It looks like a new Power-Up for Mario!" Sonic pointed out.

"Yes. With this Power-Up, you're able to create up to three cloud platforms every time you use your stomp ability." Luki explained.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

Upon touching the Cloud Flower, Sonic's body was surrounded in a sparkle of white light. After disappearing in a flash, Sonic's appearance has slightly changed.

His fur was now light grayish-white (basically, the same color of a real-world cloud) with his head and back quills made of cloud, his gloves and socks' folding were both made of cloud too, his sneakers were now made of white cotton and puffier with its white stripes now red and its gold buckles now silver. And just like Mario, he also had a cloudy collar around his neck and three friendly little clouds appeared behind him.

Sonic was now Cloud Sonic!

"Whoa…not only my quills aren't pointy anymore, but I feel quite lighter too!" Cloud Sonic commented. He turned around and noticed the three little clouds behind him. "And why do I have these little guys following me?"

"These little clouds are your platforms. They may not look like much, but once you use your stomp ability, one of your clouds will get bigger and become a platform!" Luki explained.

"Alright, then, time to test it out!"

Cloud Sonic jumped in the air and as soon as he curled into a ball about to do his stomp ability, one of the clouds turned into a platform.

"Hey! It worked!" Cloud Sonic exclaimed as he stands on the cloud platform.

"Good! Now to the top!" Luki announced as he merges inside Sonic again.

"Got it!"

Cloud Sonic reached the treetop, where there was a Sling Star. He uses it, taking him to a higher cloud above. There was a pink Launch Star there, and he uses it, taking him to the newborn planet.

This planet was filled with wooden and cloudy platforms, turning gears and Cloud Flowers so that Sonic could restore his cloud amount. The Power Star was at the very top.

After climbing this large tower using the available platforms and the Cloud Power-Up, Sonic finally reached the Power Star.

"There it is!" Cloud Sonic cheered.

He reached his hand to touch the Power Star and as it glowed, the Cloud Flower's effect wears off.

* * *

 _But something not good was happening to both heroes' worlds…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What could be happening to both of our heroes' worlds? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	14. Shooting Through the Stars

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Shooting Through the Stars**

Meanwhile, at the fused worlds location, just after Mario claimed the first Grand Star, both worlds, who were previously touching only their opposite ends to each other (which was the reason that only Station Square was replaced with Toad Town) separated by a white streak of light, ended up delving a bit deeper to each other. Inside that division, the Mario Bros.' house was replaced by the Mystic Ruins as the white streak enlarges a little bit by the delving from the outside.

At Bowser's Lava Lair, Bowser watched the incomplete merged worlds' delving, and smirked evilly.

"Perfect! Everything is going just as I planned! It will still take very long until both worlds are completely merged, but there's nothing that this stupid plumber and this pesky rat could do to stop it! BWA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed evilly. "If you both want to stop that, then come to me if you can!"

Soon, Bowser Jr. came in from his cockpit.

"Papa! Bad news! That stupid plumber has defeated Gobblegut!" Bowser Jr. growled. "And he took the first Grand Star and Chaos Emerald!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared, but then sighs. "Well, be that way. I've saw that coming, but once he gets to me, I won't make that easy! Go check on Eggman, Junior! Help him build that robot of your choosing!"

"Sure thing, dad!" Bowser Jr. nodded and left.

Bowser continued to stay on his throne and watch the incomplete merged worlds.

* * *

 _ **With Mario**_

He was flying back to Starship Mario with the Grand Star and the Blue Chaos Emerald. He and his friends watched the Grand Star spin, evolved by white light, and shooting out to the sky like a comet, creating a green portal of some sorts.

"Wow, lookit that! You did it! You brought back a Grand Star!" Lubba exclaimed. "That's great! Now we can use the power of that Grand Star to travel to another world! We're one step closer to retrieving your special one, buddy! Through space and time to an unknown world we go! I'm jiggling just thinking about it! Ready, Captain?"

"Ready!" Mario nodded.

He approaches the helm while Yoshi and the Toad brigade held on the fence around the helm, and as Lubba gave the signal, the starship shakes a bit and its engines start working. It then makes a whistle noise and departs to the portal.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic**_

Even after grabbing the Power Star, it didn't take Sonic anywhere. Instead, he was back at the first planet he was from Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. Then, all of a sudden, a green portal appeared at the distance.

"Hey! What's that over there?" he questioned. Luki came out of him, and was astonished:

"No way! So the Grand Stars DO create portals!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"That portal takes anyone to a new world. In these new worlds, there are even more new galaxies. I guess the reason why this Power Star sent us back here is because all of the galaxies from this world are completed. So we had to wait until a portal comes." Luki explained.

"Oh, I see. So that means if I touch the Star now, it will take me to the next galaxy of the next world?" Sonic guessed.

"That's right! Are you ready?"

"Of course!"

Luki merges inside Sonic again as he touches the Power Star again, and it glowed in a bright light.

* * *

 _ **Back with Mario**_

The second world's background was very stunning; it looked like the very own Solar System! We can clearly see the bright Sun in the middle and its planets rotating around it. At the far left, the Starship Mario had just arrived in this world.

"Wow. Take a look at that! We found an entirely new world!" Lubba said amazed. "Looks like there should be plenty of Power Stars here. Go ahead—we're all counting on you, Captain!"

Then, Yoshi noticed a blue glow on Mario's pocket.

"Mario, do you have something that glows in your pocket?" Yoshi questioned.

"What? Oh! This-a!" Mario said as he takes out the Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Is that some sort of diamond?" Yoshi asked.

"No, that's something from Sonic's World; a Chaos Emerald. It's a gemstone that holds an infinite source of power. There are seven of those in total, each in different colors. But no one is able to handle the great power these Emeralds have, except for a few life forms, like Sonic." Mario explained.

"Oh, I get it." Yoshi said.

"But wait, why is the Chaos Emerald in your world?" Toad asked.

"That's what I was trying to figure out, Toad. If the Chaos Emeralds are here, then does that mean Sonic's friends are here too?" Mario pondered, looking at the sky. " _Sonic… I hope we'll finally be able to meet in this world…_ "

Mario steered the Starship towards the first galaxy of this world.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **With the second world now open, when will our heroes meet again? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	15. Bugaboom's Back

**There we have it! The next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Bugaboom's Back**

The next galaxy for Mario was Puzzle Plank Galaxy; a galaxy all made of wood and ground-pound symbols. There were also saw blades in a certain area. Mario landed on top of a huge block hovering above a large platform.

He ground-pounds a large block shaped like an 'H' to fall down to the large platform with two Wigglers wandering in circles. There were also four red switches on each corner. The one who revealed the Launch Star was the bottom-right one.

It took him to a simple planet with a topside and an underside. There was a saw blade separating both sides. To reach the Launch Star at the topside, Mario had to go to the underside of this planet and ground-pound the three raised platforms to reveal them on the other side. Once the three were pounded, he climbs up on them to reach the Launch Star.

He landed on the area with the saw blades, which will slowly saw wooden pieces of the platform to make them fall. As Mario got past the first saw blades, he reached a wall where two saw blades sawed the wall's corners, creating a groove where Mario was able to wall-jump on it.

He ventured this area as quickly as possible when he saw more saw blades sawing the whole platforms. For Mario to escape this hectic area, he had to ground-pound a red switch nearby, which caused a Sling Star to appear as well as the saw blades to activate. Mario quickly used the Sling Star to escape.

* * *

It took him to a tree planet with a black hole at the bottom. Mario landed on a lonely platform with a Cloud Flower on it. He touches the Cloud Flower, becoming Cloud Mario again. He uses the Power-Up to reach the tree planet.

Suddenly, a giant green bug with yellow eyes and yellow claws as jaws came from the tree and screeches; he was Bugaboom.

Bugaboom began to wander, searching for Mario. Mario noticed the ground-pound symbol on his back, and he knew what to do. He went to the nearby orange spring to gain height, made a cloud platform and waited for Bugaboom to turn around so that he could ground-pound his back.

After the first ground-pound, Bugaboom suddenly grew wings and began to fly around, shooting out bombs from his bottom hole. Mario had to stay on the air this time, because with those bombs, they made the ground a very dangerous place to stay. Mario hopped on the spring, created some cloud platforms and waited for Bugaboom to come back after he encircled the entire planet. Mario then ground-pounds Bugaboom's back again.

This made Bugaboom mad; he becomes entirely red and does the same thing as the second phase. However, once Mario got on his back, Bugaboom made a turn, knocking Mario down on the ground.

"Hey! What was that-a for?!" Mario shouted.

That means he had to go much higher than before in order to ground-pound Bugaboom without staying on his back. He failed at the first time, but finally got it at the second try.

Bugaboom falls on the ground and screeches in defeat before exploding. But for Mario's surprise, Bugaboom's explosion didn't reveal the Power Star only; it also revealed a familiar red echidna!

"What the—Knuckles?!" Mario was shocked.

"Urrgghh…" Knuckles groaned as he gets up. Upon getting up, he notices Mario. "Mario? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's-a me! But, how did you end up here, Knuckles?" Mario asked.

"Hmm, I think I remember… After I got sucked inside that huge vortex in the sky, I woke up here." Knuckles explained. "But what I wasn't expecting was that huge bug-thing came in and ate me! I thought I was going to be trapped inside of him forever, but I guess you've saved me, so I owe you one."

"You're welcome. Now hurry, let's-a grab that-a Power Star and get out of here-a." Mario directed to the Power Star.

They both touched it, and it glowed in a bright light.

* * *

The Power Star transported them to the Starship Mario. Knuckles looked around and was fascinated by this new place.

"Wow, first an Observatory, now some sort of spaceship shaped like your face? This day just keeps getting better!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Then, Lubba came in.

"Welcome back, Captain! Oh, and I see you brought a new fella with you! What is he, an echidna? Har har!" Lubba laughed.

"Knuckles, she's Lubba, the head honcho of this Luma crew. She named me the captain of this starship so that I could rescue the stolen Power Stars." Mario said.

"Mario! Who's that guy with you?" Yoshi came in.

"I'm Knuckles, one of Sonic's friends. You must be one of Mario's friends, right?" Knuckles guessed.

"You bet! I'm Yoshi!" Yoshi chirped.

"Hold on, Mario, if you found me here, that means the rest of us must be here somewhere too!" Knuckles pointed out.

"You're right, Knuckles! So you guys were sent into my world again-a?" Mario asked.

"I think so. I've told you that I was sucked inside a vortex, is that correct?" Knuckles said.

"Yes, so not only my friends were lost out, Sonic's friends too!" Mario was worried.

"Speaking of Sonic, where is he? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Knuckles asked.

"I still haven't found him yet-a. And right now, I was starting to get worried…" Mario lamented.

"I know you're worried about Sonic, Mario. I am too worried about him." Knuckles said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, but, you don't understand; we both were gone for a long time! So I miss him more than you, since we're both from different worlds…" Mario whimpered.

" ***sigh*** don't worry, Mario. We're sure that we'll reunite with Sonic soon enough." Knuckles assured.

"I hope so…" Mario hoped.

"Hey, Captain! I've got something to tell you! Remember that magenta Toad? He loves delivering mail!" Lubba warned. "Go ahead and humor him. Maybe he's got something for you!"

"Okay, thanks Lubba." Mario responded and went to the Mailtoad.

"Hey, Mario! I decided to start delivering mail!" the Mailtoad said. "And my first letter is for you!"

He handed Mario a pink letter, which was from Peach. It says:

' _Mario_

 _I am very far away right now. But I'm OK! I know you will come save me!_

 _P.S. I've attached something to this letter. I hope it will be useful…_

 _Peach'_

"Princess Peach included a 1-Up Mushroom in her letter!" the Mailtoad exclaimed. "Aw… Even when she's kidnapped, the princess is so thoughtful! Well, come see me next time there's a mail delivery."

Mario nodded and took the 1-Up Mushroom. He decided to take a small break and have a talk with Yoshi and Knuckles together.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Bet some of you didn't expect Mario to encounter Knuckles, right? I chose Puzzle Plank Galaxy for him by a small coincidence: Knuckles is actually my fourth favorite Sonic character, losing only to Tails, Amy and Sonic! And Puzzle Plank Galaxy is my fourth favorite galaxy in the game losing to Throwback, Sweet Mystery and Cosmic Cove!**

 **Because Bugaboom's Back was a hidden Star mission, I had to combine the original Star path, or the chapter would get too short.  
**

 **Mario had found one of Sonic's friends, Knuckles! But Sonic himself is still missing. The next chapter will show Sonic using the other new Power-Up from _Galaxy 2_! Please review.**


	16. Rock and Rollodillo

**I had some fun writing this chapter for some reason. ;P**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Rock and Rollodillo**

The Power Star that Sonic had found at Fluffy Bluff Galaxy took him to a galaxy from the second world, called Boulder Bowl Galaxy.

This galaxy was all made of dirt, just like Spin-Dig Galaxy, except it doesn't have a Spin Drill on it; instead, it has a brand new Power-Up in the middle of the planet, but a group of Octoguys and Elite Octoombas were guarding it.

Sonic landed on the planet where the new Power-Up was guarded by the Octoguys and Elite Octoombas. He defeats them all with his Spin Dash and eventually, the capsule keeping the Power-Up disintegrates. Sonic got closer to the Power-Up: it was a regular Mushroom, but its cap was made of rock.

"Is that a new Power-Up?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes. It's called a Rock Mushroom if I'm not mistaken." Luki came out of Sonic.

"A Rock Mushroom? Well, I'm going to touch it anyways."

He reached his hand to touch the Rock Mushroom. Eventually, his whole body was surrounded in a sparkle of white light, and once it disappeared in a flash, Sonic's look has changed again.

His fur was now dark-grey (in the color of an ordinary rock) with his head and back quills becoming sharp and even pointier like stalactites, his gloves and socks' folds were replaced by rock bracelets and ankles, his red sneakers were in a rocky texture and its stripes were platinum and its buckles were bronze colored.

He was now Rock Sonic!

"Urgh… Man, I feel so heavy! And don't even tell me about my wrists and feet too…" Rock Sonic said, feeling a lot of weight from his whole body. "Wait, what about my quills…? OW! They're even sharper than before!" he touched one of his head quills, which hurt his finger.

"If I'm right, the Rock ability allows you to roll over anything and even knock down obstacles in the way." Luki explained.

"Okay, but, how do I activate that?" Rock Sonic asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Try Spin Dashing." Luki suggested.

"Alright, here goes nothing!"

Rock Sonic curled into a ball to start Spin Dashing, and all of a sudden, rock fragments surrounded him, turning him into a large boulder and rolled forward. Once it crashed into a tall rock pillar, the boulder gets destroyed, and Rock Sonic was back to normal. He was amazed.

"Whoa! Dude, did you see that?! It's like my Spin Dash has improved!" Rock Sonic exclaimed in amazement.

"I guess you enjoyed this new Power-Up, right?" Luki guessed. "Well, let's keep moving!" he merges inside Sonic again.

Rock Sonic changed into a boulder again to knock down a metallic wall, and up ahead were enemies shaped like Bowling Pins called Pinheads. Just like in normal Bowling, the Pinheads were arranged in the same way. This gave Rock Sonic an idea.

"Hey, does anyone here would like to do some Bowling?" he smirked.

As soon as he starts to turn into his boulder form, the Pinheads had the look of fear in their faces. Rock Sonic charged at them in his boulder form, and he managed to strike all six of them at once!

"STRIKE!" Rock Sonic shouted after he returned to normal when the boulder crashed.

He turns back into a boulder to leap across to the next planet by a ramp. The next planet was filled with Octoguys, Elite Octoombas and rolling molten rocks. There was a Launch Star trapped inside a capsule in the center.

"Oh, now THIS is going to be fun!" Rock Sonic grinned, rubbing his finger under his nose.

He activates his boulder form, and begins to roll at everyone. Because this was similar to Sonic's original Spin Dash, Sonic was easily able to handle this Power-Up. After a lot of bashing at everything in this planet, the capsule trapping the Launch Star disintegrates. Once Rock Sonic got on the Launch Star, the Rock Mushroom's effect wears off.

It took him to a planet with dirt and mud, plus rolling molten rocks and Chain Chomps. Sonic grabbed another Rock Mushroom, turned into a boulder and rolled all the way to the opposite end of the planet, where there was a Sling Star trapped inside a pink crystal. He broke the crystal and used the Sling Star to reach an orange rock fragment planet with a Launch Star.

* * *

The next planet had its surface made of iron grating. Once Sonic landed on it, it started to shake. A big rolling blue armadillo with its spikes made of rock came in. Upon uncurling himself, he reveals his red eyes. He was Rollodillo.

Sonic quickly ran around to find a Rock Mushroom. Once in rock form, he noticed Rollodillo coming to him. Rock Sonic turns into a boulder and rolled around the planet, eventually crashing on Rollodillo's rump, making him flip backwards and land on his belly.

Rollodillo gets up and roars. Rock Sonic suspected that he had to hit Rollodillo's rump in order to defeat him. Suddenly, Rollodillo curls himself and rolls after Rock Sonic.

"Uh oh!" he gasped as he quickly turns into a boulder to escape from Rollodillo.

But then, Rollodillo gets dizzy after rolling too much, giving Rock Sonic a chance to strike his back again.

"Gotcha!" Rock Sonic exclaimed.

Rollodillo gets up again and repeated the same thing as before. Rock Sonic once again kept rolling in his boulder form until Rollodillo gets dizzy again, and hit his rump for the third time.

Rollodillo becomes mad and charges after Rock Sonic again. Rock Sonic moved out of the way, but Rollodillo jumped to Sonic's direction and rolls after him again. But then, once Rollodillo did the same thing again, he gets dizzy.

"Just in time!" Rock Sonic smirked and turns into his boulder form to crash on Rollodillo's rump for the last time.

Rollodillo flips over and lands on the ground on his back. He cries in defeat as he curls into fetal position before finally exploding into a Power Star.

"Sorry if I had to do this to you, armadillo guy, but I'm the real master of Spin Dashing here!" Rock Sonic grinned.

He goes towards the Power Star and touches it, and his Rock Power-Up wears off as the Star glows.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **We finally had the introduction of the Rock Mushroom! I wanted Sonic to be at Boulder Bowl Galaxy because of the Power-Up, which worked similarly to his Spin Dash, don't you think? ;)  
**

 **The bowling part of the galaxy was my favorite part! So I made it fun-looking in this chapter, making Sonic score a strike, which I think it was really clever for him.**

 **If Mario and Sonic are going to see each other again in this world, and there are a few galaxies remaining in it, when exactly will they meet? For now on, let's see our heroes taking on the next galaxies from the second world in the next chapters. Please review.**


	17. Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper

**Done with this chapter! Probably the last one for today.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Hot-Stepping Dash Pepper**

"Hey, Mario! I would like to come with you to the next galaxy!" Yoshi insisted.

"What? Why, Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"Because I'm feeling quite bored being here for so long since we've traveled together in the galaxy where you found me. Please, let me go!" Yoshi pleaded, giving Mario his cute puppy eyes.

"Oh, of course you can come, Yoshi! You didn't have to give those puppy eyes to me!" Mario said.

"Really? Yay!" Yoshi chirped.

"So, are you ready?" Mario asked.

"Yep!" Yoshi nodded.

Mario steered the Starship Mario towards the next galaxy: Hightail Falls Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy was a series of stretchy ramps and there were a lot of waterfalls surrounding the galaxy's skies. Mario and Yoshi landed on a wooden platform leading to a bridge made of logs. There was a Paragoomba flying back and forth on the bridge. Yoshi eats its wings and Mario stomps it.

They crossed the bridge and eventually came upon a high slope.

"I guess I'll have to mount on you, Yoshi." Mario said as he gets on Yoshi.

"Don't worry! I'll handle this!" Yoshi said and climbed up the slope by running as fast as he could.

But the slope was getting stretcher and stretcher, and Yoshi was almost about to slide down.

"Oh no, we're not gonna make it!" Mario shouted in panic.

"Hey, what's that strange pepper right there?" Yoshi noticed a strange red pepper located halfway of the slope; that was a Dash Pepper.

Yoshi eats the Dash Pepper, and eventually, an explosion surrounded Yoshi's body alongside a flame, and his skin color changed to red as Yoshi had a spicy look in his face. To Mario's surprise, Yoshi begins to run extremely fast!

"GAH! THAT'S HOT! HOT!" Dash Yoshi panicked by the peppery taste as he runs up the rest of the slope.

"WHOOAAA!" Mario screamed as he holds on to his cap to not let it fall off.

Dash Yoshi ran past the platform right above the slope, and to his relief, the Dash Pepper's effect wears off and Yoshi was back at being green again.

"Phew! Finally that peppery taste is gone!" Yoshi sighed in relief.

"Yoshi, just what was that-a?!" Mario questioned.

"Um, I just remember that I ate some sort of pepper which made me go into that peppery mood." Yoshi responded.

"But that pepper was actually quite useful! It helped us reach the top of the slope!" Mario exclaimed. "You know, the way you just ran reminded me of Sonic's speed."

"Really? Well, I guess there's going to be more of those peppers for me, then." Yoshi said.

"Right-a, but let's get to that Launch Star there." Mario pointed to the Launch Star. Yoshi nodded and he hopped on the Launch Star.

It took them to a planet with a very stretchy ramp with lots of obstacles in the way. Yoshi spotted another Dash Pepper at his front; he knew he had to eat it again. He takes a deep breath and eats the Dash Pepper, becoming Dash Yoshi again. This time, he focused more on avoiding the obstacles and enemies on the way up to the ramp. At the top was a Launch Star.

They landed on a wooden platform with stone platforms up ahead that fall when Yoshi steps on them. He had to eat another Dash Pepper to get past this area much quicker since the upcoming stone platforms were too long to run on normal speed. There was a Launch Star at the end of the path.

This next area was a lot harder with the obstacles on the slopes and ramps. After Yoshi got past the first sideways ramp, he crossed another log bridge and climbed up the slope and the other sideways ramp. He used his tongue on the flower pegs, and he had to cross one more ramp to reach the Power Star.

Yoshi had to do some narrow turns and avoid some triangle-shaped obstacles, but once he did that, the pair managed to reach the Power Star. They touched it immediately, since they won't be on reach if they fell on the ground. The Star glows brightly.

It transported them back at the Starship Mario. They both high-fived.

"We did it!" Mario cheered.

"Yeah!" Yoshi chirped.

"I guess you were pretty useful in this galaxy, after all! For now on, every time you ask to me to come along, I'll accept!" Mario said.

Yoshi flutter jumps in joy with Mario's kind words. Mario and the rest of the gang laughed together.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The very first Power-Up for Yoshi was finally introduced! The Dash Pepper! And yes, Sonic will use an ability that is similar to the Dash Pepper, which will appear in the next chapter.  
**

 **The next chapter will show Sonic in Hightail Falls Galaxy doing the hidden Star mission. Until then! Please review.**


	18. Silver Stars in Hightail Falls

**Guess I was wrong, I was able to post another one.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Silver Stars in Hightail Falls**

Sonic was the next one to end up in Hightail Falls Galaxy, appearing at the same starting spot.

"I can see waterfalls everywhere… How is it possible for a galaxy to be surrounded by lots of waterfalls?" Sonic questioned.

"Don't forget the slopes and ramp too." Luki came out of Sonic. "Even if the main Power Star is already taken, I can still sense another one around here somewhere."

"So, what're you gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"The same thing as always! I'll go look for some coins, because I just felt that there's a Hungry Luma here too! I'll be at your side, looking for coins in the area as you progress, okay?"

"Alright, then." Sonic shrugged.

He crossed the bridge and reached the first slope.

"Oh, I can easily cross that slope!" Sonic grinned and runs very fast to climb up the slope. Luki, at the same time, gathers some coins from this area.

Sonic made to the top and continues to the Launch Star as Luki gathered more coins; he now had 10 of them.

"If I'm right, the Hungry Luma might ask for 30 coins in total." Luki guessed.

"Well, at least it's lesser than 100. I need your help now, because we're about to fly." Sonic said.

"Oh, right! Let's fly!" Luki merges inside Sonic as he gets on the Launch Star and was launched to the next planet.

He now reaches the area with the stretchy ramps, which was impossible for him to run in his maximum speed without a Boost.

"I don't think I'll be able to run on that ramp normally, I'll need my Boost ability to do it. But this place has no rings…" Sonic pondered. At the same time, Luki came out of him.

"Hm? Sonic! Look over there!" Luki pointed at a capsule containing white aliens inside.

Sonic Home Attacks the capsule, breaking it and freeing the aliens, which for his surprise, they were the White Boost Wisps!

"Oh, sweet! NOW I can boost!" Sonic exclaimed as the White Wisps go through him.

"Great! I'll gather more coins on the ramp while you make to the top by yourself!" Luki said as he flies up to the ramp, searching for more coins.

Sonic stands in front of the ramp, adjusts his shoes and takes off in his Boost ability. He managed to dodge the obstacles in the way and made it to the top with no problems.

"Boost problem solved!" Sonic rubbed his nose.

He waited for Luki to come back, which wasn't for very long; he came back, holding more coins: he now had 20.

"Just ten more to go!" Luki exclaimed. He then noticed Sonic standing beside the Launch Star. "Oh, yeah, right. Let's fly!" he merges inside Sonic.

Sonic jumps on the Launch Star and it sent him to the area with the stone platforms that fall when he steps on them.

"By the looks of it, I gotta be quick in this section." Sonic said.

"Oh, hey! More coins!" Luki saw more coins in this area and heads out to collect them.

Sonic used his Boost again to get past the longer stone platforms. Once he reached the end, Luki came back to him with 25 coins. Luki merges inside Sonic again and he uses the Launch Star.

They finally reached the area where the Hungry Luma was. But Sonic still had to get past more ramps to reach the Luma.

"I am certain that the remaining five are here." Luki assured.

Sonic boosts at the sideways ramp and crossed the log bridge, reaching the Hungry Luma's location.

"Luki, have you got enough?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, there we go!" Luki came in with 35 coins.

"Huh, we reached more than enough. Keep the rest once you use them; we could use the remaining coins for later." Sonic suggested.

Luki nodded and kept the five of the coins that bypassed the total. They went for the Hungry Luma and fed it 30 coins. The Luma then shoots to the distance, and a planet made of grass and dirt showed up. A pink Launch Star appeared in front of Sonic.

"All right! Now let's go find that Power Star, Luki!" Sonic grinned.

Luki nodded and merges within him again so that he could use the Launch Star.

At the planet, there were crazy running enemies called Kleptoads carrying different objects over their heads; both of those objects were either coins or Silver Stars.

"What the heck are those?!" Sonic was surprised.

"They are Kleptoads. They love to carry stuff." Luki answered. "Sonic, you must grab the five Silver Stars they're holding! Once you grab all of them, they'll merge into a Power Star!"

"Got it!" Sonic nodded while grinning.

Obviously enough, Sonic was able to catch up to the Kleptoads by using his super speed. In addition to that, he also went for the coins too. Once he finally got all five Silver Stars and defeated the Kleptoads, the Silver Stars merged together into a Power Star.

"The Power Star!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Go ahead and grab it!" Luki said.

Sonic touches the Power Star, and it glowed brightly, transporting him to the next upcoming galaxy.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had a bit of fun writing this chapter too. I had to add as many dialogues as possible so that this chapter wouldn't get too short.  
**

 **Do not worry, everyone! After three more chapters, Sonic and Mario will finally reunite! In the next chapter, they will venture in two different galaxies before one of them reaches their 'point of reunion' galaxy! Until then! Please review, since our heroes will finally get reunited soon enough!**


	19. Birds and Bees

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Birds and Bees**

Mario was now at Honeybloom Galaxy; a cubic-shaped planet with trees, flowers, vines, small waterfalls and clouds. He first landed on a vine, leading him to the first portion of the area.

He defeated some Goombas and dropped down on a path, where he found a Honeybee.

"No luck yet… Would you be so kind as to help us find the Star?" the Honeybee requested. "We actually came here in search of a Power Star for our queen!"

Mario climbed up by wall jumping, defeated another Goomba up ahead and wall jumped on the wall.

Once he reached the top of the wall, he noticed the Bee Mushroom.

"The Bee Mushroom! I knew it; if there were bees here, there really had to be a very 'stingy' situation (see what I did there?)…" Mario said as he touches the Bee Mushroom, becoming Bee Mario.

Bee Mario flies up and reached another area with small waterfalls. He flew to the cloud platforms, reached some wooden planks, defeated some Choppahs and stood on some flower platforms that he could only stay on in his Bee form. He climbed at the top of more wooden planks to reach two vines.

The vines took him to some bouncy fruits. He bounced on them, while also standing on the cloud platforms. Once he reached the other side, he grabs onto some poles, but some of them had Fuzzies, to reach the top. There, he found another long vine, taking to another one.

He bounced off from a bouncy fruit to reach the other side, which had platforms made of colorful wood. Suddenly, Bee Mario was almost attacked by a strange green plant with its 'head' filled with spikes that could stretch towards him. The problem was that there were more of them. After Mario got past them, he landed on a strange flower platform in which it closes its bud if Mario stays on for too long.

Once he finally got out of that complicated area with those strange plants, all Mario had to do was to hop on some more cloud platforms and avoid a Choppah to reach the Power Star.

"The Power Star!" Bee Mario cheered as he grabs the Power Star and it glowed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Sonic was taken in another galaxy called Wild Glide Galaxy; taking place on some peaceful jungle area filled with a calm large waterfall, flying white birds, a crystal cave and also a rainbow. The blue hero landed on a dock above the waterfall's beginning.

"Wow, those new galaxies really know how to make use of the word 'beauty'!" Sonic exclaimed, looking around.

He met up with a group of bird-creatures at his front. He decided to go to them.

"Welcome! Welcome! My name is Jibberjay!" the bird named Jibberjay welcomed. "Fluzzard! Fluzzard! He wants to fly with someone, but he can't find anyone! He can't!"

"He was looking for someone worthy of possessing this alien!" the other bird said, showing a crimson alien. Sonic recognized the alien.

"Wait, that's a Crimson Eagle!" Sonic pointed out.

"Oh, so you know what that alien thing is? Good! Good!" Jibberjay exclaimed. "Well, Fluzzard seems OK with you! Maybe he'll even let you glide with him using the alien! C'mon! C'mon! Will you fly with Fluzzard?!"

"If you fly with him, we'll give you something special!" the other bird said. "But gliding to the goal is tough! Tough!"

"All right, let's glide!" Sonic accepted. The Crimson Eagle flies to him.

"Glide! We glide!" Jibberjay chirped. "If you glide through the big sun circle at the end of the forest, you win! Win! But it won't be easy! Fluzzard will lead you there! Good luck! Good luck!"

Fluzzard takes off and at the same time, Sonic activates the Crimson Eagle ability, turning him into a crimson eagle head and chases after Fluzzard.

The scene was very stunning to watch; both 'birds' flew and glided downwards, following the waterfall path into a cove. We could hear the birds singing as they passed under a rainbow and into a groove.

They continued flying while following the waterfall current path, into a crystal cave and a crystal groove. They reached the clear blue skies, where the waterfall current path ended and the sun gate was just up ahead. Eventually, Fluzzard and Eagle Sonic passed through the gate with no problems.

They were back at the dock from the beginning. Sonic was back to normal and the two birds and even Fluzzard congratulated him.

"You flew! You flew! Even Fluzzard looks happy! Happy!" Jibberjay cheered. "Here! Take this Star! Nice flying!"

Jibberjay hands Sonic a Power Star. He touches it and it glows, while he wonders what next galaxy he will be taken too.

* * *

 _ **Back with Mario**_

He showed up back at the Starship Mario. Then, the Mailtoad came to him.

"Mario! I have a letter for you!" the Mailtoad said and hands him a yellow letter; it was from the same Honeybee Mario had found in Honeybloom Galaxy. The letter was titled 'Certificate of Commendation', and it says:

' _Wow! Even we couldn't get to the Power Star in Honeybloom Galaxy!_

 _Here is a reward for your bravery! Please accept this red gem!_

 _Honeybee'_

To Mario's surprise, the Red Chaos Emerald was inside the letter! He suspected that the Honeybee had sent it to him.

"There was a Chaos Emerald attached to the letter!" the Mailtoad exclaimed.

Mario took the Emerald. Knuckles and Yoshi came in.

"Hey! You found a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yay! We have two of them now!" Yoshi cheered.

"Wait…two?!" Knuckles was astonished.

"Yes, Mario found the first one by defeating a boss." Yoshi explained.

Hearing this, Mario took out the Blue Emerald. But then, once he looked at both Emeralds, he frowns. Knuckles noticed the change of expression on Mario's face and asked worriedly:

"What's the matter, Mario?"

"Oh, it's nothing-a. It's just that…those Emeralds' colors made me remind of me and Sonic when we were together in our previous adventure. I just…don't know what's wrong with me. It's like… I feel incomplete without Sonic…" Mario lamented.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"I feel like Sonic is my missing part. In our previous adventure, we ended up going into a fight, before we finally realized that we both needed each other so that we could fulfill our quest. We both are complete every time we are together." Mario replied.

"I see now… Maybe that's why you miss Sonic that much. Without him, you feel incomplete, is that right?" Knuckles said. Mario nodded.

" _Hmm, so that's why he made that strange face back in the galaxy where he rescued me…_ " Yoshi pondered in his thoughts.

"Mario, you don't have to be like that. You made us very worried at first because you didn't tell us about that. But now that we know, you mustn't worry." Knuckles said in a calm tone. "And I believe, pal, I believe that soon enough, you and Sonic will finally meet."

A soft smile appeared in Mario's face.

"Thanks, Knuckles. I feel much better now." He said.

"That's our Mario!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Mario decides to take a break, thinking about the next galaxy, which hopefully will be the one where he will reunite with Sonic again.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Bee Mushroom is back! And another new Wisp Power-Up showed up here; the Crimson Eagle from _Sonic Lost World_! I thought it was really clever!  
**

 **Mario and Sonic are one step closer of reuniting again, because the next galaxy will be the one where they will meet again! See you then! Please review, because our heroes are close of getting together!**


	20. Ambushed

**Wow, I just reached up to twenty chapters in this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Ambushed**

The Power Star took Sonic to Cosmic Cove Galaxy; a calm and soothing cove located under a beautiful cosmic sky. There were lots of sparkling waterfalls, a beach coast and an underwater cave leading to a large lake. Sonic showed up at the beach coast of the planet.

"Man, all of this beauty is seriously taking into the next level! This galaxy is beautiful!" Sonic exclaimed in amazement.

"Come on, Sonic. You must search for the Power Star here." Luki said.

"Alright, I'm going." Sonic said as Luki merges back inside him.

He first approaches the penguin coach and he said:

"Oh, hey there! Everyone is out doing their swimming drills right now."

Sonic noticed the water up ahead and immediately gulped; his fear of water was coming.

"What's the matter, Sonic? You hate water or something?" Luki guessed.

"Uh, yeah…" Sonic said embarrassed.

" ***sigh*** you were doing so well by now…" Luki sighed.

"It's not that, it's because I'm afraid to drown, that's why." Sonic complemented.

Luki looked around and noticed a wandering green Koopa Troopa. "Try grabbing that Koopa's shell! If you hold on to it, you won't sink and will move much faster in the water."

Sonic nodded and made the Koopa retreat into its shell, and he picks it up. He approaches the edge of the water, took a deep breath and dove inside.

He kept going forward, steering on the air bubbles and dodging slimy enemies called Snoodles, but he could shine the laser light from the Koopa shell on their eyes to defeat them. He goes under the underwater cave and reached the large lake area.

Sonic noticed the surface and quickly went there and breathed some air.

"Phew! What a relief!" Sonic sighed in relief.

He continues riding the shell on the lake, until he spotted an elder penguin standing over one of those rubbers. Sonic climbs on it after avoiding spider enemies called Skeeters, and decided to chat with the elder, and he said:

"Eh? What's all this about? You are searching for a Power Star? Ahhh. Hmm. Well…all I can tell you is that you will need the power to climb waterfalls. It is possible…"

The elder was pointing to the floating platforms up ahead shooting out waterfalls. Sonic saw a Star glow at the top of one of them.

" _I bet I'll need to freeze the water somehow so that I can climb up there._ " He said in his thoughts.

He spotted a tower nearby and decides to head out for it. He rides the Koopa shell to the tower and climbed on it. At the top were a red switch and a penguin.

"Awww… I'm sick of swimming all the time. Is it ice-skating season yet?" the penguin pouted.

Sonic noticed the red switch on the middle and uses his Stomp ability to press it. Eventually, all of the lake's water froze.

"Yippee! It's frozen solid!" the penguin chirped.

"Nice! Now that the water is solid ice, I can reach the top of those platforms!" Sonic exclaimed.

He jumps off the tower and starts ice-skating in the same way he does in _Sonic Lost World_. He noticed that the Skeeters were frozen as well.

"Huh, I guess the freezing effect has affected practically everyone in the surface." Sonic remarked.

He continues to ice-skate towards the twin falls and wall-jumps on them. Once he reached the top, he found the Power Star on the left platform, trapped in a crystal. Sonic breaks it with his Homing Attack, and the Power Star flies to the right platform.

"Yes! The Power Star is mine!" Sonic cheered as he jumps to the right platform to grab his prize.

But all of a sudden, just as Sonic was about to grab the Star, a group of Lil'Brrs came out of nowhere and snatched the Star right in front of Sonic's eyes!

"Hey!" he shouted.

However, a Lil'Brr came from behind Sonic and knocked him out cold! The Lil'Brrs smirked evilly and took the Power Star to a different location and carried the unconscious Sonic back to the coast.

* * *

Soon, Sonic's eyes began to open.

"Uhhhh… My head hurts…" he groaned as he gets up. "Jeez, just what were those little guys do—HUH?!"

To his shock, he was trapped inside a capsule at the coast!

"Oh no… Those little icy guys must of have knocked me out, carried me back to the beginning and trapped me here!" Sonic guessed, turning around and noticing the Lil'Brrs patrolling the frozen river. "Great, how am I going to get out of here?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Uh oh! Sonic has been ambushed and he's now trapped! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	21. Heroes Reunited

**There we go, the chapter where everyone was expecting for!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Heroes Reunited**

Back at Starship Mario, Mario has rested enough and was ready to head out to the next galaxy. He was still thinking about Sonic though; will he finally reunite with his long-lost friend at long last? The next moments will decide.

He steers the starship to Cosmic Cove Galaxy; his next available galaxy. He gets launched inside of it.

Because of Sonic's actions in this galaxy, all of the water was solid ice, making ice-skating an only option. Mario thought of that as he was flying over the planet, looking at all of the frozen water.

As soon as he landed on the beach coast, he gasped in shock; he saw Sonic trapped in a capsule right in front of him!

"What the—SONIC?!" he was shocked.

"Mario?!" Sonic said surprised.

Mario immediately rushed towards the capsule; finally, after being separated for so long, he and Sonic met up again!

"Sonic! I missed you so much!" Mario said in a joyful tone, glad to see Sonic's face again.

"Me too, Mario." Sonic replied in a soft tone.

"But, how did you get trapped here-a?" Mario asked.

"Those little guys right there ambushed me when I was about to get the Power Star! And as a result, they hid the Star somewhere around here and locked me inside this capsule!" Sonic explained.

"There has to be a key for this capsule somewhere. Wait here, Sonic. I'll go find the key, and once I free you…we will search for the Power Star. Together." Mario said with a smile.

"Just like in our previous adventure!" Sonic exclaimed. "Alright, I'll wait here. Be careful!"

Mario nodded and steps on the frozen river to start ice-skating. Up ahead was the Lil'Brrs that Sonic mentioned. Mario skates past them and spotted a Warp Pipe at a platform next to the frozen waterfall. A penguin was also next to the pipe.

"Everyone is searching inside!" the penguin warned.

Mario thanked him and went down the pipe.

He was in an underground cavern. He ground-pounds the bricks and slid down the slope. He swims on a short body of water to get to the other side and avoided a rolling downhill bubble. He wall-jumps and reached an underwater area. He swims deeper underwater, rides the currents, flipped switches, encountered freaky eel enemies called Gringills and finally reached a Warp Pipe.

It took him to the outside, above the skies of the lake area, which was a series of platforms. On this section, there were floating water blocks and Jammyfishes swimming around. There were also moving mines too.

Once he got past the first section, a penguin warned him on the next one:

"This keeps going and going! I think you have to dive in there!"

This time, the water blocks were moving. Mario had to keep swimming to keep up with the moving water blocks. At the end of the section, there was a key! Mario wasted no time and grabbed the key, and eventually, the capsule trapping Sonic disintegrates. Mario quickly went down the pipe at the platform's end.

The pipe took him back to the coast, where he met up with Sonic.

"You did it, Mario! I'm free!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Mario exclaimed as he and Sonic shared a hug, glad to be reunited again.

" _Knuckles was right; Sonic was on the next galaxy after all…_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

"I am so glad we're back together." Mario said.

"Me too, buddy." Sonic replied.

Soon, a yellow Luma came in.

"Oh! The hedgehog is freed! I guess it was more humid inside that capsule than you'd think." The Luma said.

"Don't even tell me..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to transform into a Launch Star, taking you to where the Power Star is hidden." The Luma said and turns into a Launch Star.

"Ready to go together, Sonic?" Mario grinned.

"You bet I am!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

The reunited heroes jumped on the Launch Star and used their Spin abilities to get launched to a red Starshroom, where Captain Toad was.

"Some vacation! I can't go swimming because everything is frozen! Grrr…" Toad grumbled.

"Toad? You came here too?" Mario questioned.

"Oh! Mario! And…Sonic?!" Toad was surprised that Sonic was back with Mario. "So you two are back together!"

"It's been a long time, Toad." Sonic said. "So, the Toad Brigade is helping too?"

"Yep! And you guys kinda startled me; I didn't even see you there!" Toad continued. "I've been, um…working hard on this mission to help you find the Power Star!"

"You mean that Star glow right over there?" Sonic sassed, pointing to the far away Star glow on top of a rubber platform that was right above another planet.

"OH, LOOK! There's a Star over there!" Toad exclaimed. "Yep, I knew it all along! Heheh…"

"Yeah, right…" Sonic rolled his eyes, saying quietly.

"Let's just use that-a Launch Star above the Starshroom." Mario directed to the Launch Star. They both use it, taking to the upcoming planet located right under the Power Star.

However, they landed on the opposite side of the planet. There were a lot of Fizzlits on it, as well as some dirt parts on the ground too. Mario noticed a Spin Drill up ahead and rushed to grab it.

"What's that thing you're carrying? A drill?" Sonic asked.

"It's called a Spin Drill. I can dig into dirt ground with that-a." Mario explained.

"I see. I can see a lot of dirt patches in this side of the planet, so I guess we have to dig to the other side." Sonic guessed.

"You have something that allows you to dig underground, right-a?" Mario questioned.

"Yes. I'll use my Yellow Drill Wisp and follow you!" Sonic grinned as the Yellow Wisp shows up.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario nodded.

They went for each of the dirt patches. One of them led them to the other side, while the others made them rebound back. The right one was the bottom-left patch. On the other side of the planet, there were Mecha-Koopas and a capsule trapping another patch of dirt. The heroes defeated the Mecha-Koopas until one of them revealed the key to the capsule.

Once the patch of dirt was freed, Sonic used his drill form on it, and eventually, water sprays came out from the whole planet, flooding it entirely. Mario's Spin Drill falls off, and to his surprise, he saw Sonic still in his drill form moving underwater.

Mario swam to the rubber platform where the Star was, and saw Drill Sonic coming towards the platform too. Once he got on it, Sonic's drill form deactivates.

"Wow, I never knew you're able to stay underwater when in drill form-a!" Mario said surprised.

"Well, that's how at least I can move underwater!" Sonic replied. "Now let's grab that Power Star together, and this time, no more ambushes!"

"Okey!" Mario nodded.

They both touched the Star at the same time. Because of their unity, the Star glowed even brighter.

* * *

They were back at Starship Mario.

"Wow! Are we on a starship or something?" Sonic said in amazement.

"Yup! This is Starship Mario, a starship dedicated to me!" Mario said.

"You have a starship named after you? Cool!"

"Not to mention that I named him Captain of this starship!" Lubba came in. "And you must be Mario's missing friend. The name's Lubba, by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you, Lubba." Sonic introduced himself.

"Sonic! There you are!" Knuckles came in alongside Yoshi.

"Hey, Knuckles! So Mario had found you already?" Sonic asked.

"You bet! He even found two of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles answered.

"What?! No way! You've already found two Emeralds, Mario?" Sonic was surprised.

"Mmhmm!" Mario nodded, showing the red and blue Emeralds.

"Hey! Are you the Sonic guy that Mario was talking about?" Yoshi interfered.

"Um, yes I am! Let me guess, you're another one of Mario's friends, right? I don't think we've met before." Sonic guessed.

"No, we didn't. My name is Yoshi. I love to go on adventures with Mario! Every time there's a new one, I always want to participate!" Yoshi chirped.

"It's nice to meet you too as well, Yoshi." Sonic replied. "But what about the rest?"

"We still haven't located them yet. And two of Mario's friends are still missing." Knuckles said.

"Say, Sonic, I didn't mean to change your subject, but, were you collecting Power Stars too while we were still separated?" Mario asked.

"Yes, my partner Luma, Luki, directed me to them, because he knew about the terrible situation with our worlds." Sonic responded.

"Our worlds-a?"

"Yup. It went all like this…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The reason I made Sonic get trapped to replace the trapped Luma from the second mission of Cosmic Cove was actually some sort of purpose to get the heroes to finally get together. I loved Cosmic Cove Galaxy so much! I like all of the Star missions in it and I love its music. I remember that when I was a kid, I always would go back to this galaxy just to listen to the music and to swim/skate around for fun.  
**

 **At long last, Mario and Sonic are finally reunited! See you all on the next chapter coming tomorrow! Please review, since our heroes are back together again!**


	22. Bowser's Big Lava Power Party

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Bowser's Big Lava Power Party**

Sonic had finished explaining everything to Mario about the merging of their worlds. Mario finally understood why the Chaos Emeralds are back in his part of the world.

"So, I assume that we must defeat Bowser so that we could stop our worlds from merging?" Mario asked.

"That's right. Luki told me that we must defeat the one who started it all. And Eggman only helped Bowser, so Bowser is the real monster for all of this." Sonic said.

"You got a point there-a. I wonder what happened to the rest of our friends-a?" Mario wondered.

"We're not sure yet, but I think they must be scattered from the worlds. Whenever how much worlds this universe has." Sonic shrugged. "Also, back at Cosmic Cove, I've felt like my fear of water has reduced for a little bit. I think it was because of you who helped me traverse in the water in our previous adventure."

Mario smiled at Sonic's words. Then, Lubba came in.

"Captain, I managed to detect an enemy base up ahead. You should go there when you're ready." she warned.

"Looks like we've got our first boss battle together!" Sonic grinned.

"Oh, so you're going too?" Lubba questioned.

"Yup, I've actually been on an adventure together with Mario, so I'll make sure to do the same thing again! After all, we were both missing each other." Sonic replied.

"Okey-Dokey! Let's-a roll!" Mario announced and steered the starship towards the enemy base.

Both heroes were launched to it. This enemy territory was: Bowser's Lava Lair.

* * *

They first landed on what appeared to be an entrance to a castle with a green rug. They spotted a Luma next to them.

"I sense a Grand Star and a Chaos Emerald ahead. The way is dangerous, though. Be careful!" the Luma warned.

"Nothing is too dangerous when we're together! Right, Mario?" Sonic grinned.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded.

They proceeded forward, defeating a Magikoopa, which revealed a Pull Star in a circle of fireballs. They used the Pull Star to reach the next planet; a cylindrical-shaped one, with lava and moving blocks over it, and also fireballs coming out of the lava. Once they reached the other side, they found another Luma.

"I found a springboard for you! Ground-pound and Stomp it to bounce high!" the Luma said.

The heroes used the springboard to reach another cylindrical-shaped planet with more lava and rotating fireballs as well. The other side had a crystal containing a Launch Star. They broke it free, and used it.

It took them to a bowl-shaped lava planet filled with all sorts of traps. There were turning platforms at the beginning. The heroes also noticed the Toad Brigade at the right of the platforms.

"I'm scared…" the magenta Toad shivered.

"Mario! Sonic! We found a coin for you!" Captain Toad said.

"We're pulling for you!" the blue Toad assured.

"I wanna go home…" the yellow Toad said frightened.

They continued to a circular platform, where there was a Hammer Bro. They defeat him, and a Sling Star showed up at the middle, taking them to a platform up above with rotating fire bars. There was a red switch there, and when they pressed it, the platform that has the switch falls down to a stretchy road of lava, with Dry Bones, more rotating platforms and Whomps.

They finally made to the end of the path, meeting up with a Luma next to a large yellow glowing meteorite.

"A meteorite! You can ground-pound or stomp it to break down the door!" the Luma said.

They got on the meteorite, with its gravity pulling them on, and used their ground-pound and stomp abilities to send it rocketing to the lock on the door on the background. Eventually, the lock was destroyed, and the door opens up, and a tractor beam shows up, leading them to the next portion of the area.

It was now a cubic-shaped planet with lava. There were first floor-munching skull enemies called Mattermouths. Next was a snake purple platform that continuously move until it reaches its destination. The heroes stayed on the snake platform, defeating an annoying Magikoopa once he was close enough.

There was another snake platform ride, and a nearby Luma warned:

"Careful… The statues!"

There were Bowser statues on the road. As soon as the heroes were getting close to being between two of the statues, these turn to face each other, and released plasma beams from their mouths, forcing the heroes to jump above the plasma beams to avoid them. At the end of the path, there were two Hammer Bros. Following up, there was another large door on the background and a meteorite. They used the same strategy as before to destroy the three locks, and eventually, the door opens, revealing a dark void inside. The heroes go through the tractor beam to go inside.

* * *

They were falling down to Bowser's lair. As soon as they landed, they heard a noise.

"Huh?" Mario did as he glared at something.

"What was that noise?" Sonic questioned in a serious tone as he also glared.

Then, they found themselves face to face with the gigantic Bowser sitting on his throne.

"Bowser!" Sonic hissed.

"Bwahaha! You showed up!" Bowser laughed evilly. "Look at you, filthy rat! Running around like a little flea on a puny planetoid."

"GRRR! I told you to not call me a RAT, TURTLE BREATH!" Sonic yelled.

"Hah! Know what isn't puny? My massive new power… The power to flatten you and this stupid plumber like space pancakes!" Bowser smirked.

Suddenly, Mario and Sonic's Lumas popped out from them. Both did some small moviments and the heroes understood and glared back at Bowser.

Bowser jumps off from his throne and roars so loudly that it made the gravity pull Mario and Sonic upwards.

"WHOA!" they both screamed as they were pulled by the gravity.

The three flew upwards. Mario and Sonic landed on a small planetoid while Bowser floats around the planetoid. The heroes watched Bowser's fist raised as he chases after them. Once he thought he was close enough, Bowser punches the ground. Luckily, the heroes avoided it.

Bowser then roars and three meteorites came out of the sky, attempting to hit the heroes. They moved out of the way as Bowser raises his fist again to punch the ground. However, once he did it, his fist gets stuck in the ground as the meteorites rose up becoming yellow. Mario quickly climbed on one of the meteorites and ground-pounds it at Bowser's direction, and eventually, he was hit by the meteorite, knocking him backwards.

Bowser recovers and shook his head while placing his hand on his head. He roars again and three more meteorites came again. Bowser's fist once again gets stuck in the ground and Mario tried the same thing again, but Bowser managed to pull out his fist much faster than before, making Mario lose his chance to strike Bowser again.

"He's much faster now-a!" Mario commented.

"Let me strike him, then. I already know what to do." Sonic insisted.

Mario nodded and the same process was repeated again. Thanks to his speed, Sonic managed to quickly reach the meteorite and stomp it at Bowser's direction while he was still trying to struggle with his fist, and he was knocked for the second time.

This made Bowser roar in fury. He once again sends down three meteorites and this time, he shoots a trail of fire from his mouth, chasing after the heroes. They continued to move to escape Bowser's fiery trap, and once it stopped, Bowser punches the ground and his fist gets stuck once again. Sonic delivered the third strike to Bowser.

The same phase from before was repeated again, and this time, Mario was quick enough to deliver the final blow to Bowser. The hit was so strong; it knocked out the Grand Star and the Yellow Chaos Emerald from Bowser's mouth. Bowser noticed that and tries to reach them, but he shrinks back to his regular size and falls back down, landing on his belly. Mario, Sonic and their Lumas landed back on the ground too.

Bowser gets up, groaning and shaking his head while placing his hand on his head.

"Ha! We beat you again, ex-Bowserzilla!" Sonic teased.

"RAWWRRG…" Bowser groaned. "Now I remember why you're my archnemesis. You're so annoyingly hard to squish! Good thing I win anyway! HAH! While we've been playing, my master plan has moved on to the next phase."

Bowser pointed at the horizon, and Mario and Sonic looked at the direction Bowser was pointing and to their surprise, they saw their incomplete merged worlds delve even deeper!

"Tough luck, Mario and Sonic!" Bowser said before disappearing in a purple flash of light.

"So, everything you told me was right; our worlds are slowly merging as time passes…" Mario pondered.

"Yeah, we still have plenty of time to try to defeat Bowser before our worlds completely merge." Sonic replied.

Then, they saw the Grand Star and the Yellow Chaos Emerald slowly float downwards next to Bowser's throne on the background.

"In the meantime, let's grab the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald and locate the rest of our friends-a." Mario said.

"Alright." Sonic nodded.

They made their way to the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald and they touch them, which made them glow.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Mario and Sonic managed to beat Bowser and got another Grand Star and Chaos Emerald! But their worlds are still in peril... See you in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	23. The Far Reaches of the Universe

**The next chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Far Reaches of the Universe**

Back at the incomplete merged worlds' area, the worlds were still a bit further away of reaching their halves, but their upper and downward parts were a bit closer of being together. If we were inside the white streak separating both worlds' limits, we would notice that Angel Island was gone, and was replaced by Yoshi's Island.

With Bowser Jr. and Eggman, they just finished building the new robot to use against the heroes once they reach the other enemy base.

"At last, we've finished it! I'll make sure I'll crush those stupid pests with those huge hammers this big boy has!" Eggman said.

"Yeah! What's its name?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I call it: the Egg Hammer!" Eggman announced.

"That sounds like a clever na—huh?" Bowser Jr. heard a monitor sound.

He went to check the monitor, and his dad showed up on the monitor screen.

"Dad?! What happened?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That stupid plumber and pesky rat had beaten me!" Bowser growled.

"What?! That can't be!" Bowser Jr. shouted in anger.

"Jr., I want you to send Eggman to attack the heroes next!" Bowser requested.

"Got it, dad!" Bowser Jr. assured.

"Good." Bowser turned off the monitor call.

"You heard my dad, Eggman! Once those pesky heroes reach my base, you attack them!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"My pleasure!" Eggman nodded, smirking evilly.

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes**_

Mario and Sonic arrived back at Starship Mario with the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald. They watched the Grand Star spin, evolved by white light, and shoot out into the sky, creating another portal to another world.

"Well how about that?! You fought a giant monster and then he turned tail and ran off, right?" Lubba guessed. "Well then… Let's get on after him! With the power of this Grand Star, we can keep going through time and space, no problem! So it sounds like your special one is still with that monster, eh? Well, let's not just sit around gettin' older! Let's get goin', Captain!"

Mario nodded and approached the helm while Yoshi, Knuckles, the Toad Brigade and Sonic held on the fence around the helm, and as Lubba gave the signal, the starship shakes a bit with its engines working. It makes a whistle noise before departing into the portal.

The third world's background was very beautiful: it was in the middle of a star and asteroid cluster and a pretty green nebula shooting out sparkling shooting stars.

"Wow! An entirely new world!" Lubba exclaimed. "Looks like the path splits up ahead. Hey, don't look at me! The captain makes the choices, am I right?"

"I wonder which of our friends we'll find here…" Sonic wondered.

"I'm thinking the same thing-a. Let's just hope they're alright-a." Mario said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In a certain galaxy from this world with lots of snow, a blue star bunny was taking cover on his wooden and log cabin. That is, until he suddenly heard something crashing into the snow from outside. He went out, looking around to see if there was no one, and went to check the thing that just fell in the snow. To his surprise, it was two people!

"Huh? Where did they come from, boiyoing?" the star bunny questioned. "Well, whenever they are and where they came from, I seriously cannot let them out here in the snow; it's too dangerous! I better take them inside."

The star bunny takes these two mysterious people inside his cabin to wait for them to wake up, since they were both unconscious.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hmm, just who are these two mysterious people? And which galaxy were they? In the next chapters, our heroes will venture in the first galaxies from the third world until they reach the snowy one! Please review.  
**


	24. The Flotacious Blimp Fruit

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Flotacious Blimp Fruit**

"You can choose which path you want to go to, Captain." Lubba said.

Mario steered the starship to the upper path first, and the galaxy on that path was Tall Trunk Galaxy.

"I want to go on again!" Yoshi interfered. "May I?"

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario agreed.

He, Yoshi and Sonic were eventually launched towards the galaxy.

* * *

Tall Trunk Galaxy takes place in a forest with a large tree said to hold a big slide around it. The three landed on a log at the tree planet. As they walked around, they noticed that the Whittles live here. They circled around the tree's base, until they came upon a strange blueberry that was sky blue-colored and a capsule containing a green alien at the fruit's side. This fruit was the Blimp Fruit.

"That looks like a new Power-Up for me!" Yoshi exclaimed. "That means you have to hop on my back again, Mario!"

Mario did as Yoshi told so. "But what's that strange capsule?" Yoshi asked.

Sonic looked closely at the capsule and recognized the alien; it was a Green Hover Wisp!

"It's another Wisp Power-Up for me!" Sonic exclaimed as he frees the Green Wisp from the capsule and accompanies him.

"Let's see what does this strange fruit does to me first." Yoshi said as he eats the Blimp Fruit.

Eventually, Yoshi's skin becomes light blue and his belly inflates like a balloon. Mario was laying on Blimp Yoshi's back as he floats up, releasing air from his mouth to go higher. Yoshi's cheeks also became puffier.

Once Blimp Yoshi reaches one of the tree's platforms, he runs out of air and turns back to normal by a balloon explosion.

"Did you see that? I just flew in the air like a balloon!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Cool! Now it's my turn!" Sonic grinned as the Green Wisp merges within him.

He gets turned into some sort of alien-like green spaceship shaped like his head. Green beams showed up on where Sonic's spikes used to be as he floats up. Once he reaches to where Mario and Yoshi are, Sonic deactivates his Hover form.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Yoshi chirped.

"Looks like I've got a very similar Power-Up like yours, Yoshi!" Sonic said with a wink. "Now come on, let's keep climbing!"

They both used their hover abilities until they reached the tree platform with a Launch Star, shooting them through the tree's leaves.

The Launch Star took them to the interior of a giant tree log with obstacles. There were lots of moving log platforms and enemies. The heroes had to collect five Star Chips in this section. To do that, though, they had to use their hover abilities more often to reach for the Chips and platforms and also to avoid the enemies.

Once they finally got all the five Star Chips, they united to create a Launch Star. It took them to a giant circular log on the left side. They could hear the sound of the Power Star under them.

They made a long fall in a circle to the very bottom, and had to climb the other side by using their hover abilities. Since it's timed, there were some platforms where they could stop and use their Power-Ups again.

They continued to float up, and finally reached the Power Star. It emitted a glow.

* * *

The Power Star took them back to Starship Mario.

"You did it again, Yoshi!" Mario cheered.

"It was fun going out again!" Yoshi chirped.

"And the fact that he got a similar Power-Up like mines." Sonic said.

"Well, I'm getting…tired. I'm going to take a break now. Good luck on the next galaxies, Mario and Sonic!" Yoshi waved as he left.

Mario and Sonic decided to take a break too. They gazed at the beautiful shooting stars coming from the nebula in the starry skies, thinking about their friends. That bright nebula was really a dazzling scenery.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The second Power-Up for Yoshi has finally been introduced! And what better Sonic Power-Up that works similar to the Blimp Fruit to have than the Green Hover Wisp? I immediately thought about that once I've seen it in action on _Sonic Colors_.  
**

 **In the next chapter, our heroes will head to the galaxy on the bottom path this time! Until then! Please review.**


	25. Head in the Clouds

**I feel like all of those chapters are getting quite short... Maybe it's because of the Star mission that's short. I hope you guys don't bother that much.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Head in the Clouds**

Once they were done resting, the Galaxy Heroes decided to tackle the galaxy on the lower path this time before proceeding further. The galaxy from the lower path was: Cloudy Court Galaxy.

This galaxy looked like a ruined castle gardens in the sky and gusts of winds were blowing everywhere. The heroes landed on a planet that looks like the entrance to a fancy garden. Sonic looked around, and saw that this place reminded him of Sky Sanctuary combined with Kingdom Valley.

They first defeated a Flaptack before approaching the Cloud Flower.

"It's a Cloud Flower!" both said at the same time. "Huh?"

"You've already used that-a Power-Up, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"I did! The first time I've used it was at Fluffy Bluff Galaxy." Sonic answered.

"Hey! I've used it for the first time at that galaxy too! I guess we didn't know that because we were still separated…" Mario guessed.

"You're right. Let's just touch it and use it together this time!"

"Okey-Dokey!"

They touched the Cloud Flower at the same time, becoming Cloud Mario and Cloud Sonic.

"Now let's-a reach those platforms up ahead by using our clouds-a!" Cloud Mario demanded.

"You got it!" Cloud Sonic grinned.

They did long jumps and created cloud platforms, making sure to grab the other Cloud Flowers on the platforms to restore their clouds. Once they reached the other side, there was a wooden altar and a windmill blowing gusts of winds from the right.

"Hmm, maybe we can ride the wind current!" Cloud Mario said

"Like a magic cloud wind ride? Sweet!" Cloud Sonic exclaimed. Cloud Mario laughed a bit at Sonic's joke.

They jumped and summoned a cloud platform and they both rode the wind current blowing in the direction where the windmill was pointing at. On the other side, there were giant drums and a drum plate at the top. They jumped on the drums to reach the drum plate, where the Launch Star was.

On the next planet were more wind currents. They summoned a cloud platform for each to ride the wind pointing upwards while avoiding getting caught by the obstacles. At the top, they defeated a Goomba and an Elite Octoomba before riding the wind pointing to the right by jumping out of a spring. Then, they defeated a Goomba, an Elite Octoomba and a Paragoomba on the next platform before taking the Launch Star.

They were at the towers part. They had to ride the winds while also avoiding flying thorns. There was also a part where they had to wall jump and time the use of a cloud to escape two crushing walls. At the top of the walls was a Launch Star.

* * *

The Launch Star took them to a large bowl-shaped planet filled with poison and there were cloud platforms over it.

"I can see Silver Stars over there. You already know that five Silver Stars make a full Power Star, right?" Cloud Sonic asked.

"Yes, I've already collected Silver Stars while we were still separated." Cloud Mario answered. "Looks like we have to hop from cloud to cloud to reach the Silver Stars-a."

"You're right. Let's make sure we don't fall into that poison swamp!"

They began to slowly hop from cloud to cloud. Thanks to their light weight, they were easily able to reach each cloud platform very steadily.

But suddenly, as soon as Cloud Mario grabbed the first Silver Star, a strange noise was heard; a dark wine-red cloud showed up behind them. Out of it came out a Cosmic Clone of Mario and Sonic!

"Oh great, those guys again!" Cloud Sonic cursed.

"We better act fast then-a!" Cloud Mario warned.

The heroes kept jumping as their Cosmic Clones chased after them while copying their movements. For each Silver Star they collected, another Cosmic Clone of them would show up. There were also some Paragoombas in the way, but the heroes didn't want to waste time in defeating them.

They collected four of five of the Silver Stars so far, and there were eight Cosmic Clones in total if we count both Mario and Sonic's Clones. Once the heroes finally got their hands on the final Silver Star, the Power Star was created from the Silver Stars as all of Mario and Sonic's Cosmic Clones vanished, crying in defeat.

The Power Star flew all the way to the beginning of the course. The heroes made all the way back from where they started to get their hands on their prize.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **When I began to involve into the Sonic series, I looked at Cloudy Court Galaxy and it made me remind of Sky Sanctuary and Kingdom Valley together at the same time, so that's why I've put this part in here.  
**

 **This is actually the first time we've seen Mario and Sonic's Cloud forms at the same time! I also decided to add the hidden Star mission because it would make this chapter too short, and I kinda don't like very short chapters because I feel like most people won't pay much of attention to it.**

 **Both Heroes are almost about to find out who is one of the mysterious people at the snowy galaxy in about two more chapters! See you then! Please review.**


	26. Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor

**Sorry for the long wait. But here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor**

"Should we go back to the upper path now?" Sonic suggested.

"Alright, then-a. Let's-a see what this next galaxy is-a." Mario said and steers the starship to the galaxy located right after Tall Trunk Galaxy.

"Hey, Mario! What does the next galaxy look like? I wanna go again with you!" Yoshi said.

"Hmm, I can see lots-a Boos on the next one." Mario noticed Boos hovering in circles around the next galaxy.

"B-B-BOOS?!" Yoshi gasped in horror; just like Luigi, Yoshi has fear of ghosts (just like in the 'Super Mario World' cartoon). "I-I take that back! I…won't go with you guys, because…um…I-I'm feeling hungry right now! I'll go eat some of the pink fruits on that platform above! Well…g-good luck!" he then quickly leaves.

"What is wrong with Yoshi?" Sonic asked.

" ***sigh*** it was always like this since I've first met him in Dinosaur Land: he never went inside castles or ghost houses with me. That's because he has fear of ghosts, lava, and just like you, Sonic, a little bit of water too-a." Mario explained. Sonic was surprised that even Yoshi has minor fear of water too.

"Wow…I see it now. So I guess it's just the two of us to head there, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes-a, let's-a go." Mario answered and they both were launched to the spooky galaxy: Haunty Halls Galaxy.

* * *

This place looks like a haunted graveyard. There were moving corridors in all over the place and lots of ghosts too. The heroes landed on a path leading to the first moving corridor, which was moving backwards. As they proceeded on the corridor, they spotted Octoboos in the way. At the end of the corridor was a Launch Star.

They were now in a part where moving platforms will keep moving to the right, but there were two limits on both sides; the left one will reveal the platforms, while the right one will make the platforms disappear. The first two ones were easy, but the next ones were a bit faster. There were also more Octoboos going in one direction.

" _I guess Yoshi would be really terrified by all of these ghosts for sure… Even my brother, but he gets used to them quite easily._ " Mario said in his thoughts.

At the end of the moving platforms, there was a Warp Pipe.

* * *

But for their surprise, they were back at the same spot they were when they entered the galaxy!

"What the-?! We've been in this location before! What's going on?" Sonic questioned surprised.

"That's how all of those ghost levels were in my previous adventures; they would always play tricks on me and my friends-a, just to surprise us. Maybe it's the Boos doing it-a, they love to play tricks on us, but spooky ones, of course. And those tricks are what drive my brother terrified." Mario explained.

"Man, now I'm starting to get annoyed by those Boo guys…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hmm? Wait a second… We might be back at the beginning, but the corridor is moving to the other way-a! It was previously moving backwards, remember?" Mario said.

"You're right! But what does that mean?"

"In every ghost level I've been, every time I was sent back at a place I was before, there was always a minor change to the area. So in this case-a, the corridor's direction was reversed!"

"If you're right, then that means we're on the right path?"

"That's-a right! A minor change to the area usually led me to the real end of the level!"

They proceeded to the corridor, avoiding the Octoboos again. At the end of the path, there wasn't a Launch Star, but instead a new path continuing on.

"See? That path wasn't there before-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"So we ARE on the right path! Good job, buddy!" Sonic exclaimed. But then, he noticed a sign up ahead. "Huh? What does that sign says?"

He approaches the sign and reads: "The Boos won't hurt you as long as you don't look them in the eye…OK?! Tee hee hee!"

"What does this mean?" Sonic was confused.

"Uh oh… I think Boos are going to appear! Don't listen to that sign, Sonic! That sign is lying! If we LOOK at the Boos, they will freeze. I think those Boos were the ones who wrote that sign…" Mario warned.

"Well, whatever the case, let's keep moving."

As soon as they made a few steps forward, suddenly, a group of Boos plus a giant one showed up right behind the heroes!

"I was right-a! We must hurry to the end!" Mario shouted.

They ran as fast as they could to escape the Boos. When necessary, they would look at the Boos to keep them paralyzed. They finally reached a Launch Star at the end.

It took them to a place with lots of moving platforms and carpet paths. This galaxy had no enemy for them to defeat; they had to avoid them only. There were lots of Boos and Mattermouths too. They first used a Sling Star to reach another part of the area.

The other part had a moving carpet corridor with lots of Mattermouths and Boos coming out of nowhere. As the heroes made past the first corridor, they could spot the Star glow in the distance.

"I can see the Star glow!" Mario exclaimed.

"We're almost there!" Sonic added.

They passed by another moving carpet corridor with more Mattermouths. As soon as they were on the path to the Star, the same Boos from earlier showed up again!

"Them again?!" Sonic was shocked.

"We have to hurry to the Power Star!" Mario demanded.

As they kept running, the Power Star's sparkling sound was getting louder. They finally reached the Power Star and quickly grabbed it to escape from the fearsome Boos.

* * *

They were back at Starship Mario.

"Y'know, Mario, I've been already in spooky places before, but my world never had ghosts that play tricks, of course!" Sonic said.

"I know that-a. Our worlds are different." Mario said.

Soon, Yoshi came in.

"So, did you guys actually survive that?" he asked.

"We did, Yoshi, but with a close call!" Sonic answered.

"Say, when you guys were in that galaxy, I was thinking about Luigi. I wonder where could he be?" Yoshi replied.

"Hey, that's it-a! If Luigi wasn't in that galaxy this time, then where could he be?" Mario pondered.

"And… I wonder if he is with Tails again…" Sonic wondered.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **If you played any previous _Mario_ titles, you might remember that in ghost houses, there was always a trick in these levels: things like going back to the same rooms you've already been, fake items and flagpoles, not showing the progression and hidden locations that are hard to spot. I've been inspired by those things to write this chapter.  
**

 **I also thought it was fun to put more references from the 'Super Mario World' cartoon and the _Super Mario World_ game with the Yoshi part in the beginning. And I decided to call Boos tricksters because it makes sense for them, since they're the ones who pulls tricks on the players in every single game they are.**

 **The next chapter will finally focus on Luigi, showing which galaxy he is in! Please review.**


	27. Luigi and the Green Emerald

**Here we go! The next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Luigi and the Green Emerald**

Back at the snowy galaxy, a man in green that was inside the cabin started to wake up.

"Uhhh…" he moaned as he wakes up.

"Oh! So you're finally awake!" the Star Bunny chirped.

"WAH!" the man startled.

"H-Hey! Don't be afraid! I'm just a Star Bunny! You've been sleeping here for hours!" the bunny said. "However, that two-tailed fox guy still isn't up…"

"Wait, two-tailed fox guy? That's Tails!" the man exclaimed. "So I woke up first?"

"Yes." The bunny nodded. "Say, you look familiar. Aren't you Luigi, Mario's brother?"

"I am! Huh? Mario?! Where is my big Bro?!" Luigi asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know. But I can sense something in this galaxy that might lead to your brother. You just need to step out and search." The bunny said. "By the way, this is Freeze Flame Galaxy. However, those weird snow sculptures give me the creeps! I'm too scared to leave my house… Boiyoing…"

"Oh, boy… I don't know if I could do this without my Bro…" Luigi shivered a bit; he doesn't really like going out alone without Mario. " _But, my Bro is somewhere in this universe! I can't just stay here and wait for him! Plus, I've been going out by myself just to find him! Time to do the same thing! It's Luigi Time again!_ " he said in his thoughts and leaves the cabin.

It was snowing outside. Luigi looked at the planet's underside, and saw a Fire Flower next to a Goomba snow sculpture.

"A Fire Flower? That'll do!" Luigi exclaimed as he touches the Fire Flower.

Eventually, his body was surrounded in a sparkle of white light, and once it disappeared in a flash, Luigi's cap and shirt were both white and his overalls were green.

He had become Fire Luigi!

"Oh, I know! I should burn this sculpture!" Fire Luigi remarked.

He shoots a fireball at the Goomba sculpture, revealing a Launch Star. He uses it.

As soon as he lands on another planet, the Fire Flower's effect wears off. There was another Star Bunny next to him.

"These are some really weird snow sculptures… They give me the creeps!" the bunny stuttered.

Luigi grabbed another Fire Flower and went down to the wider area filled with Lil'Brrs and first defeated them with one single fireball before hurrying to the giant Bowser sculpture. He melts it with three fireballs, and once it melts, a path was opened.

The Fire Flower's effect wears off as Luigi goes inside the path, which held a slide. Then, he was in a squared planet with snow blocks arranged like a big structure. There were two Lil'Brrs on each side. Luigi looked for a Fire Flower, and once he found it, he shoots fireballs at the snow blocks. In the middle of these blocks, there was a hidden Warp Pipe. As the Fire Flower's effect wears off, Luigi goes down the pipe.

He was now in a planet filled with lava. There were some snow platforms over it. There was another giant Bowser sculpture at the middle. There were snowballs on the platforms that could be used to roll on the lava to create a snow path. Luigi used the snowballs to get from platform to platform while avoiding the Lil'Cinders.

He finally reached the platform with the Fire Flower that he needed to melt the Bowser sculpture. He made his way there with the Fire Flower Power-Up and once again shot three fireballs at the sculpture.

Once the Bowser sculpture was melted, the Green Chaos Emerald came out of it!

"Whoa… I can't believe I actually did it! I think my Bro would be very proud of me! I'm glad I've managed to do all of this by myself. But I still need my Bro, of course! Maybe that Chaos Emerald will take me to him!" Luigi said.

He grabs the Green Chaos Emerald, and it glows like a morning sun.

* * *

Back at Starship Mario, a green flash of light came out of nowhere in front of Mario, Sonic and Yoshi, startling them. When the flash cleared, there was Luigi!

"What the—Luigi?!" Mario was shocked to see his brother.

"Hey, Bro!" Luigi exclaimed as he and Mario shared a hug.

"Luigi! You're OK!" Yoshi chirped.

"Hey, glad to see you again too, Sonic!" Luigi breaks off from the hug and noticed Sonic.

"For me too! But, where did you come from?" Sonic asked.

"I was lost in a galaxy by myself! I had to hustle to reach this place!" Luigi explained. "But that's not all! Tails was with me too!"

"Wait, Tails?! Is he still in that galaxy?" Sonic was shocked.

"Yes, we were in Freeze Flame Galaxy, if I'm not mistaken." Luigi replied. "And… I've also found this!" he shows the Green Chaos Emerald. "The Emerald sent me here!"

"Another Chaos Emerald! We've now got four so far!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That means there's only three more!" Knuckles came in. "Oh, hey Luigi! You made all the way from that galaxy to get here?"

"Yep!" Luigi nodded.

"You found the Emerald all by yourself?! That's amazing!" Sonic said surprised.

"Well, I guess I've proven my bravery right there. So, hey, guess what! I decided to look for Power Stars too! For now on, I'll go with you at certain galaxies! I can help you save the universe!" Luigi said.

"That's how you say it, Luigi!" Mario grinned.

Mario, Yoshi and the Toads were glad that Luigi was back. But they still have Sonic's friends to be rescued, and the journey of rescuing had just begun.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ever since I started writing this story's script, I wanted to give both Mario and Sonic's friends major roles than in the prequel. So that means each of Sonic's friends, when rescued, will help Mario and Sonic in only ONE galaxy that I chose for them, only to make them more important in this story.  
**

 **Of course, Luigi and Yoshi are the only exceptions. Yoshi will help the heroes on the galaxies where he shows up, while for Luigi, I decided to choose some galaxies for him to help Mario and Sonic. This is a reference to the situation in the game itself, where Luigi will appear at certain galaxies.**

 **Mario's brother, Luigi, is finally with them! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	28. Sorbetti's Chilly Reception

**This chapter turned out bigger than I expected!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Sorbetti's Chilly Reception**

Mario, Luigi and Sonic were launched at Freezy Flake Galaxy; the galaxy where Luigi and Tails were sent when the black vortex sucked them in. It was a snowy place filled with snow sculptures of Goombas. The Bowser ones were gone because of Luigi's actions in this galaxy.

They landed on the planet with the cabin, where the Star Bunny just opened the door to let none other than Tails go out!

"Hey, it's Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Tails heard Sonic's voice and smiled when he sees him. "I was so worried about you ever since our planet started shaking!"

"Me too, pal. You actually were with Luigi before, only that he just woke up before you." Sonic said.

"Really?" Tails was astonished.

"You're feeling better, Tails?" Luigi assured.

"I am, Luigi! It's also good to see you again ever since you and I teamed up together to hunt for Power Stars!" Tails exclaimed.

"We're all here to get you back, but also to find the Power Star in this galaxy." Mario said.

"If that's the case, I'll try to help you guys too!" Tails insisted.

"You can help us for sure, buddy!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"All righty! Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

"Everyone!" the Star Bunny called from the inside of the cabin. "You better be careful! Someone said there's a snow monster with a red nose out there! I can't go outside with that thing on the loose!"

"I guess that monster he just mentioned might have the Power Star!" Sonic guessed.

"Maybe. Let's find out." Tails said.

They went to the underside of the planet, but instead of a Fire Flower, there was a Rock Mushroom.

"Huh? There used to be a Fire Flower here when I was alone…" Luigi pondered.

"Is this a new Power-Up?" Mario questioned.

"Hey! I've seen this Power-Up before! It's the Rock Mushroom! I first found it when I and Mario were still separated." Sonic confirmed.

"A Rock Mushroom? Yep, totally new-a." Mario said.

"Let's touch it, shall we, Bro?" Luigi invited.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario nodded.

"Don't forget me!" Sonic added.

The three touched the Rock Mushroom and they were surrounded by a sparkle of white light and disappeared in a flash.

Mario and Luigi's caps were now helmets made entirely of rock, as well as their overalls and their shoes were still brown, but in a rocky texture.

Mario was Rock Mario, Luigi was Rock Luigi and Sonic was back as Rock Sonic.

"Wow…" Tails was astonished.

"Ow… My head feels so heavy…" Rock Luigi wasn't handling the heavy weight on his head.

"OUCH! My finger just touched on something really spiky!" Rock Mario accidentally touched his finger at one of Rock Sonic's sharp quills.

"It was one of my quills…" Rock Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh, man… They really became sharp THIS time-a!" Rock Mario remarked.

"Whatever, anyways, this Power-Up can turn us into boulders. In my case, I had to Spin Dash. I guess for your case, you'll have to spin." Rock Sonic explained.

"Alright, let me give it a try." Rock Mario said.

He does a Spin Attack, and rock fragments surrounded him, turning him into a boulder, and rolled towards the Goomba snow sculpture, breaking it in contact. Rock Mario also turned to normal.

A Launch Star appeared upon Rock Mario broke the sculpture. The four use it, with the Rock Mushroom's effect on Mario, Sonic and Luigi wearing off.

They were sent into the wide area, but the Bowser sculpture wasn't there this time. The Lil'Brrs were back, unfortunately. They went down the stairs and found another Star Bunny.

"I hid a buncha Star Chips in the snow! Can you find 'em all, boiyoing?!" the bunny questioned.

They found another Rock Mushroom and Mario, Luigi and Sonic touched it, transforming back into their rock forms. The four decided to split up to search for the five Star Chips around here.

Rock Luigi found two of them inside the two Goomba sculptures right next to the bunny, Rock Mario found one of them inside a tree in the corner, Rock Sonic found another one at the Goomba sculpture at the spot where they first landed, and Tails found the last one inside a crystal by smashing it with his two tails.

Eventually, the Star Chips united to create a Launch Star in the middle of the area. The four regrouped back and used the Launch Star. Mario, Luigi and Sonic's rock forms wore off again.

The Launch Star took them to a strong snow blizzard area, which was hard to see anything from up ahead.

"Man, I can't see anything in this blizzard!" Sonic squinted his eyes to try to see, but nothing was working.

"Brrr… And it's kind of cold in here too!" Tails shivered.

"Quite ironic, because foxes' fur keeps them warm." Luigi said.

"I know, Luigi, but I don't think the same can work for Mobians." Tails replied.

"Then we better get out from this area quickly!" Mario said.

They tried to follow the wooden fences' direction, encountering some Lil'Brrs in the way. They then came upon another Star Bunny.

"The wind and snow makes everything white! That deep WHOOSH from here goes right through my head! Boiyoing!" the bunny said.

They went to the left and went down a ramp, where a Launch Star awaits.

* * *

They were out of the blizzard area, and landed on a very suspicious planet; it was all spherical with pointy snow sticking out of the planet. What they didn't know was that they were actually standing on the boss. They found a Sling Star, taking them to the planet below.

All of a sudden, as soon as the group landed on the planet below, the planet from where they were before began to shake and falls down to the planet below, revealing its eyes made of ice shards, a mouth and a big red round nose. It spins in midair and grins while cackling. That wasn't an ordinary planet; that was Sorbetti.

"Wait, were we just standing on him before?" Sonic questioned.

Before they were all expecting, Sorbetti begins to roll after them.

"He's coming to us! Move, hurry!" Luigi shouted and the group moved out of the way.

They noticed that Sorbetti stops for a second and changes direction when he hits one of the planet's snow spires. Sonic then glanced at Sorbetti's round nose.

"Guys! I think his weak spot is his red nose! Let's attack his nose!" Sonic warned.

"All right!" Mario responded.

He waited for Sorbetti to get closer to him, and he Spin Attacks the red nose, causing Sorbetti to get knocked backwards, screaming in pain.

"You did it, Bro!" Luigi cheered.

But he wasn't expecting Sorbetti to get close to him, and he was hit by him.

"OOF!" he groaned from the impact.

Sorbetti grins and cackles in victory once he hit Luigi.

"Hey! Don't try to steal that from me!" Sonic growled and quickly Home Attacks Sorbetti's nose.

This made Sorbetti mad. He was now rolling much faster than before. Seeing that he can't run that fast, Tails uses his two tails to fly in the air.

Sonic noticed Tails flying, and that gave him an idea.

"Tails! Over here! I got an idea!" he called for his buddy.

Tails heard Sonic and quickly flew to him, grabbed his hands and took flight.

Mario and Luigi were still running away from the pissed off Sorbetti until they find an opportunity to strike his nose.

"This guy is way too fast!" Mario said.

"Hold on… I got it!" Luigi found an open spot and Spin Attacks Sorbetti's nose.

They only needed one more hit to defeat Sorbetti, but he was much quicker now, making it very hard for the Mario Bros. to attack him.

"Oh, boy, this is getting us nowhere!" Luigi shouted.

"Wait a minute… Where is Sonic and Tails?" Mario noticed that Sonic and Tails were gone.

"INCOOOMING!" they suddenly heard Sonic's scream from up above.

Tails had let go of Sonic as he was Spin Dashing at full speed towards Sorbetti's nose, and hits it for the last time with strength. After the hit, Sonic bounced off from Sorbetti's nose.

Sorbetti was sent flying backwards, screaming in defeat, and lands on the top of the planet with a saddened look on his face. He eventually explodes, becoming a Power Star.

"Whew! Thanks for saving us, Sonic!" Luigi thanked.

"No problem! But you might also thank Tails too; he helped me with this final strike!" Sonic grinned, directing to Tails.

"I guess you and Tails are really close together just like I and Luigi are really close together too." Mario concluded.

"Well, that's because we are brothers!" Luigi complemented.

"It's not because of that, Luigi. I am actually considered more of an adoptive brother to Sonic. Everyone made fun of my two tails, except Sonic and his friends. I was always considered his brother for a very long time." Tails said.

"That sounds like my situation too! Many people made fun of me because they think I was a coward, including me and my brother's rivals, Wario and Waluigi. That made me think I was only lurking in my brother's shadow. But Mario and his friends knew that I had some bravery in me, and that made me feel a lot better." Luigi said.

The group was all surprised that they all shared similar stories to each other.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time and grab that Power Star." Sonic directed to the Star.

The four touched the Power Star at the same time.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not having Tails using the Rock Mushroom Power-Up as well, because I couldn't think of how to describe him. :(  
**

 **Anyways, now Tails is also with the heroes! Only three more of Sonic's friends remain! See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	29. The Mighty Egg Hammer

**Sorry for the late again, I was too tired yesterday thinking of new story ideas.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Mighty Egg Hammer**

"We did a great job back there, right?" Sonic said.

"You bet!" Mario replied.

"Hey, Tails! Good to see you back!" Knuckles came in.

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed.

Yoshi also came in and was interested at Sonic's new friend. Luigi went to him and told him about Tails while Mario and Sonic watches. Soon, the Mailtoad came to them.

"Mario, Sonic, a letter addressed to the baby Luma and Luki has arrived." The Mailtoad said.

With that said, the baby Luma came out from Mario, holding his cap, and Luki came out of Sonic. The Mailtoad hands a turquoise letter. It reads:

' _To my lost Lumas,_

 _We worry about you, but we know you are safe with your new friends. I hope this letter reaches you in bright spirits, little ones._

 _This should be of some help to you on your journey back to me. May the stars shine down on you…'_

"Wow! There were 50 Star Bits attached to that letter!" the Mailtoad exclaimed. "No return address, but I hope I get to meet this mysterious person soon!" he then leaves and the Lumas went back into their owners.

"So, this person didn't sign the letter? How are we going to know who that is-a?" Mario asked.

"We don't know. Maybe we'll know soon." Sonic said.

"You're right. By the way, it seems that we're approaching another enemy base up ahead-a." Mario directed to the enemy base.

"All right! Time for more action!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Let me go too!" Yoshi interfered.

"Okey!" Mario nodded.

He steers the starship to the base and the three were launched there. The base was called: Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet.

* * *

They landed on a series of steel platforms, but the passage up ahead was blocked. Mario rode on Yoshi and told him to swallow one of the Bullet Bills. Once he does, Yoshi quickly spits it out of his mouth, sending it to the large glass globe that was blocking the path.

Up ahead were Fizzlits and a platform. They first defeated the Fizzlits before hopping on the platform. Yoshi used his tongue to flip the switch, and alarming noises were triggered as the platform begins to move.

As the platform moves, following its trail, there were Undergrunt Gunners in the background trying to attack the trio with Bullet Bills. Yoshi swallowed the Bullet Bills and sent them back at the Gunners. They also had to avoid spike balls in the way too.

They eventually reached another platform similar to the previous one, and Yoshi flips the switch with his tongue and the platform moves. There were two Undergrunt Gunners up ahead and Yoshi defeats them with the same strategy. Near the end of the path was a giant glass globe with Bullet Bill cannons at the sides. The brave green dinosaur breaks the glass globe with a Bullet Bill and they continue riding the platform. But what surprised them was that the platform was leading them to an enormous black hole, so they had to quickly use the Sling Star to get out of here.

They had to get past another part of the area to finally reach the boss arena. They must ride another platform, but the switch was trapped in a cage, so Yoshi had to swallow a Bullet Bill and send it to the cage. He flips it, and as soon as the platform moves, the heroes watched tons of airships emerging out of dark voids. At the end of the path, Yoshi shot another Bullet Bill at the glass globe and they finally reached a platform with a Launch Star.

* * *

It took them to a ring-shaped planet with a black hole in the middle. The three witnessed Eggman coming down to them in his Eggmobile. He laughs evilly before saying:

"Don't you know when to quit?! I'm gonna enjoy taking you out from the cozy confines of my newest robot cockpit!"

"Don't you ever learn, Egghead? No matter what type of robot you build, they're always scrambled! Heh, see what I did there?" Sonic teased.

"Still cocky as always, Mr. Needlemouse? Well, let's see if you're any match for the Egg Hammer!" Eggman smirked.

Then, a gigantic robot with the same colors as an Egg Pawn with its hands replaced by huge hammers rises, and Eggman flies to its 'head', where its cockpit was, to start piloting it.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed like Santa Claus as the cockpit closes.

"Hmm, aren't the weak spots WAY too easy to spot?" Sonic teased again, looking at the yellow glass domes at the Egg Hammer's body.

The Egg Hammer shoots out two missiles from the middle point of its body. Yoshi swallowed one of the missiles with his tongue and sends it towards at the left glass dome, while Sonic kicks the other missile right back at the right dome. Eventually, the two domes cracked a little bit after the missiles' impact.

The Egg Hammer make some arm movements near its chest, which was a recoil. It then sends out a huge missile this time, which was at the same size of a Banzai Bill, while also closing the path for the heroes at both sides with its hammers, trapping them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted as he, Mario and Yoshi ducked at the huge missile's explosion. "We'll have to send another missile back at the domes to crack them!"

"OK!" Yoshi nodded.

The Egg Hammer shoots out normal missiles and Yoshi and Sonic sent them back at the two domes, shattering them completely as the Egg Hammer recoils again. They thought that Eggman would show his face to them, but he didn't yet; that means there's another dome to break.

"Is there another dome on this robot?" Mario questioned.

"I guess so—WHOA!" Sonic managed to dodge the slamming hammer attack from the Egg Hammer. "But where?"

Mario spotted a Sling Star nearby, and he directed Yoshi to go there and use it. They were flung to the opposite side, so Mario could see the Egg Hammer's back, and there was one more yellow glass dome.

"Sonic! I found another dome at its back!" Mario called.

Sonic heard Mario's call and rushed to him with his super speed. Suddenly, a red laser ring begins to build up around the Egg Hammer's body before sending it out as a shockwave. The heroes jumped over to avoid the laser ring. A missile shoots out from one of the cannons on the Egg Hammer's back, and Yoshi swallows it and sends it to the dome. While the Egg Hammer was recoiling, Sonic took the opportunity to kick back another missile that was shot out from another cannon into the glass dome.

Once the last glass dome was broken, Eggman's cockpit opens as the Egg Hammer turns around.

"GRRR! You pesky little worms! TAKE THIS!" Eggman yelled and made the Egg Hammer slam its hammer hands at the heroes. When both hammers slammed the ground, two red ring shockwaves came out.

The heroes jumped over the shockwaves two times before the Egg Hammer recoils back and shoots out missiles. Yoshi swallowed one of them and waited for the Egg Hammer to attack them with its hammers again. Once it does, Yoshi jumps over the shockwaves and spits out the missile at Eggman's cockpit.

The Egg Hammer recoils back. They had one more strike left to do to end this fight and the robot. This time, Yoshi got lucky with spitting out the missile: once he swallowed it, he accidentally spits it out even before the Egg Hammer slams both hammers on the ground, and it hits Eggman's cockpit right away.

The Egg Hammer starts to sink while malfunctioning, and smoke was coming out of it.

"NOOOO! I can't believe this! Abort! Abort!" Eggman shouted in defeat and escapes with his Eggmobile.

As soon as Eggman departs, the Egg Hammer explodes. Out of the explosion came a Grand Star and the Cyan Chaos Emerald! Both objects fly towards the heroes.

"Well, his robot is toast! Or…on toast. Like an egg, man…" Sonic joked. Mario and Yoshi laughed at his joke.

"I never knew this guy knows how to make good jokes!" Yoshi laughed.

"Yeah, he does that all the time-a." Mario chuckled. "Now let's grab the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald!"

They grabbed both objects and they glowed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Looks like it was a fight with Eggman and not Bowser Jr. this time! I chose Eggman in this fight because the Megahammer's design reminded me of one of Eggman's robots, and I decided to replace it with a robot in Eggman's style.  
**

 **The heroes are almost about to enter the fourth world! But their worlds will also delve even deeper as well! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	30. The Many Mysteries of the Cosmos

**I've reached up to 30 chapters in this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The Many Mysteries of the Cosmos**

Back at the incomplete merged worlds' area, now they delved even deeper than before: both planets' upper parts were almost touching each other, so they were about to reach half very soon. Inside the white streak, Delfino Island was replaced by Prison Island.

At Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet, Bowser used the power of the other Stars he stole plus a Chaos Emerald's power to become giant again. He was sitting on his throne, watching that both worlds are almost having their opposite halves touch each other. He smirked evilly:

"Perfect! PERFECT! Just a little bit more until the worlds become a single planet with different halves! Then, they will finally reach their final phase of destruction!"

But then, he heard Bowser Jr.'s yells from below:

"They WHAT?! They destroyed that daring robot that I've designed?!"

"I tried my best, Bowser Jr.! But those pesky worms are so annoying to destroy! I'll bet they'll come after Bowser right here!" Eggman cursed.

"Phhhbbbtt! Let them come. Papa's going to crush them anyways. For now on, let's just focus on constructing our Boomsday machine. Come on!" Bowser Jr. blew raspberry and scoffed. He and Eggman left.

"Hmm, so the plumber and the rat will soon come here into my other lair. Well, I've been given even more power than before. Once they come here, I'll squash them for good this time! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed evilly and goes back at watching the incomplete merged worlds.

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes**_

Mario, Sonic and Yoshi made back to Starship Mario with the Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald, and watched the Grand Star being evolved by light while spinning rapidly. It then shoots out into the sky, creating another portal.

"Great work, pals! That's your third Grand Star!" Lubba exclaimed. "All right. We're ready to fly through time and space! That monster is still out there somewhere. So let's ship out to the next world, Captain!"

Mario approached the helm while his and Sonic's friends held on the fence around it, and as Lubba gave the signal, the engines start to work and the ship shakes a bit. It then made a whistle noise before setting out towards the portal.

The fourth world's background gives more of an eerie feeling: it shows our massive Milky Way.

"We've sure come a long way, thanks to you and your friend's efforts! Let's keep this good thing going, am I right? The helm is yours, Captain!" Lubba said.

"I bet another one of my friends is located somewhere in a galaxy in here." Sonic thought.

"Hey, isn't Amy, Shadow and Silver the only ones remaining?" Tails pondered.

"You're right, Tails! So one of them must be in one of the galaxies." Sonic confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to steer towards the very first galaxy right up ahead-a." Mario said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry if this one was too short. The next chapter is going to be longer, OK? Please review.  
**


	31. Two Distinct Stars

**Next chapter finally here! Glad you're enjoying this sequel!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Two Distinct Stars**

The first galaxy of the fourth world was Supermassive Galaxy; in which the name suggests, is a place where every single object and enemy is jumbo sized. But almost not every corner is jumbo sized; there was also a teeny-tiny grass planet somewhere around here. The heroes of red and blue landed on a platform that consisted of giant Question Blocks that were in their 'already hit' state and giant brick blocks.

"Whoa! Why is everything so darn humongous?!" Sonic said shocked, looking around the area.

"Even that Luma over there is-a huge!" Mario pointed at the gigantic yellow Luma hovering above the left brick block.

"WE GROW 'EM BIG HERE! WATCH OUT!" the giant Luma warned.

The heroes jumped to a set of giant brick blocks, but there was also a huge Goomba wandering around too. Mario tried to Spin Attack the Goomba, and to his surprise, the Goomba flipped over, and Mario kicks him to defeat him.

"That's amazing how our attacks work even on those big guys!" Sonic pointed out.

"Well, that means they got height, but not strength!" Mario concluded.

"Good to know that. Now let's keep moving."

They made their way to the giant spinning coin. There was a small gap between the giant coin and the giant Question Block, in which the heroes could wall-jump in it. Then, there were three giant Warp Pipes; two of them were filled with dirt. There was a huge Piranha Plant that emerges out of the second Pipe, and the third Pipe was an elevator which took the heroes to above.

After a simple long-jump to the other side, there were jumbo-sized Thwomps to the right. Just past the Thwomps was the heroes' first Launch Star.

The Launch Star took them to a round planet made of dirt. There were giant Koopa Troopas wandering in circles around the planet. The heroes had to use their Drill abilities to defeat all three of the Koopas to get another Launch Star to show up.

They flew through a giant Pipe and landed on an area where there were giant Star Chips as platforms. Another giant Luma was nearby.

"YOUR SPIN ATTACKS WILL WORK EVEN ON THESE BIG GUYS! TRY IT!" the Luma spoke.

They did their spin abilities to defeat a giant Paragoomba and moved on. They passed by more pipes, bricks, Piranha Plants, Paragoombas and even moving platforms that moved upwards and downwards. At the end of the path was a Launch Star.

However, once they used it, Sonic noticed a grassy planet up ahead. As soon as they landed on another Launch Star, he called:

"Wait! Don't use this Launch Star!"

But too late; Mario accidentally used the Launch Star before he could even hear Sonic. Sonic landed on his feet on the grassy planet and puzzled:

"I wonder what this planet has?"

He decides to run around it. To his surprise, by every step he does on this planet, flowers, bushes and plants bloomed under his feet.

"Whoa!" he wasn't expecting that. "This is new… So, I guess I'll have to fill this entire planetoid with flowers?"

He continued to run around to fill this planet with flowers. Thanks to his speed, he quickly completes the beautiful garden and a vine pops out and stretches its way up to a Power Star.

"Hey! I found a hidden Star! I better grab it and wait for Mario." Sonic said.

He grabs onto the vine and swings on it until he reaches the Star.

* * *

Back with Mario, he landed on a cylindrical area where there were huge Wigglers wandering in circles. The Power Star was right at the very end.

Suddenly, Mario spotted a glow from behind him at the distance. It was a glow from a collected Power Star. He first puzzled about why there was a Star glow at the distance. Until he finally realized that Sonic wasn't with him.

"Huh? Did Sonic actually found another Star here-a?" he was surprised. "Anyways, I better continue on; I got another Power Star to grab too."

He made his way past the huge Wigglers by long-jumping between the gaps. The ending part has angered Wigglers and they moved much faster.

Once Mario got to the end of this long stretch, all he had to do was to grab onto a pole and reach the Power Star at the top.

* * *

Sonic was already back at Starship Mario, until he finally saw Mario arriving with another Power Star.

"So we both found a Star each? That's actually the first time this has ever happened…with us being together, of course." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess you found the hidden one, while I found the intended one." Mario added.

Soon, their friends came in.

"Mario, Sonic, we've been thinking: we were all discussing some things between us, and we decided to help you guys on some galaxies as well! What do you think?" Tails asked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sonic grinned.

"All right! I can finally put my fists into action!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We'll all be glad to help you in some galaxies the best way we can." Luigi assured.

"You can count on us!" Mario nodded.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **To be honest, I liked the hidden Star mission in Supermassive Galaxy more than its regular mission, so that's why I included them both here, since I didn't want to scratch the regular mission, making this the first time our heroes find two Stars each on the same galaxy when together.  
**

 **Next chapter coming tomorrow (I hope)! Please review.**


	32. Flip-Flopping in Flipsville

**I've been feeling so bored and tired those days... Maybe it's because we're almost at the season of summer here in Brazil. :(**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Flip-Flopping in Flipsville**

Previously, our heroes had found two Stars each from Supermassive Galaxy. But they still didn't find any traces of Sonic's friends in this world. The heroes decided to head to the next galaxy to see if they could find anyone there.

Mario steered the starship to the next nearby galaxy. This galaxy had an upper and bottom parts, which confused the gang at first.

"It looks like this galaxy might have gravity too-a." Mario guessed.

"I can also spot digging areas; so we should be able to use our drills there." Sonic said.

"Did you just say 'digging areas'?! Hey! Let me go too! It's been a while since I don't use my fists!" Knuckles insisted.

"Sure, you can tag along, Knuckles." Mario nodded.

"All right! Time to put these guys into action!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Mario, Sonic and Knuckles were eventually launched towards this next galaxy: Flipsville Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy had separate sides that could be walked on, hence on normal or on upside down terrain. The background has arrows pointing downwards, but if someone manages to get to the underside, the arrows shift to upwards and vice versa. The three landed on their first area, and they already found their first enemy in this galaxy: a Pupdozer; it was spiky on the top, but flat on the bottom.

"I suppose we have to take him down from the underside." Mario said.

"Maybe we can use these panels to flip to the underside." Sonic pointed at the circular panels on the floor.

"You guys take the panels. I'll go for these dirt spots!" Knuckles smirked, ready to use his fists for digging.

"Alright, whatever you say, knucklehead." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You know, I don't quite like much this nickname you just give it to me, but eh, nevermind." Knuckles said.

Mario and Sonic did a ground-pound and stomp respectively at the rightmost panel, and it flipped over, carrying the heroes to the underside as the arrows in the background switched. At the same time, Knuckles emerged out of the ground next to the heroes after digging through it.

"Whoa, I guess the gravity switches every time we change sides!" Sonic concluded.

"Look! I knew it! The enemy is flat on the bottom-a!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at the Pupdozer's belly from below (since they were upside down).

He ground pounds the Pupdozer, and it was defeated. They saw another panel up ahead and a digging spot next to it. They went back at the topside, and found the green Toad from the Toad Brigade.

"Is that our captain?! How did he get way up there…?" the green Toad questioned, pointing at Captain Toad who was standing on top of the area.

The heroes had to get up there were Captain Toad was. They flipped between topside to underside while defeating more Pupdozers and also Octoombas. Then, they finally reached Captain Toad.

"No scary monsters up here! I'm safe for now." Toad assured, but startled at the heroes coming up to him. "Ahh! Mario, Sonic and Knuckles?! I was just making sure we're all clear!"

"AAAAHHHH! Sir! We spotted a monster over here!" one of the Toad Brigade members shouted from afar.

"Oh no…" Toad murmured.

The heroes used the Launch Star nearby, and the next area they landed had rolling Chain Chomps!

"Not these rolling guys again!" Sonic stuttered.

"We better be careful, then-a!" Mario warned.

They desperately made their way out of the Chain Chomp maze and found the other Launch Star.

The other area had an obstacle course that involved going back and forth the topside and underside, and had more Pupdozers and Octoombas. On the moving platforms section, there were red walls of spikes; the only way to avoid them was flipping over or under them.

After the platforms section, all they had to do was to defeat an Octoomba and two Pupdozers to reveal a Launch Star, taking them to a Starshroom, where the blue Toad who gave the warning was.

"According to my investigation, you must lure Glamdozer in close, then… KER-THWOMP! Know what I mean?" the blue Toad spoke.

The heroes went to the Launch Star located at the topside of the Starshroom, and it took them to the boss area.

* * *

The area was all flat and circular. On the middle, there was a snoozing giant pink creature with red polka dots on its body, yellow face and spikes and was wearing a crown on its head. It looked like a giant pink Pupdozer.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Knuckles stuttered.

"That gal must be the Glamdozer that the blue Toad was talking about!" Sonic guessed.

"Guys, look! These holes have flipping panels! Not to mention that parts of the floor have dirt spots too." Mario said.

"So I guess we have to beat Glamdozer with the same strategy as the other small lizard guys we've seen earlier? Too easy!" Sonic grinned.

"Well, get ready you both; I'm about to wake her up-a." Mario warned quietly as he does a ground pound at one of the panels.

On the underside, Mario sneaked towards Glamdozer's belly and ground pounds the panel under her.

Eventually, Glamdozer suddenly wakes up and flips out, landing on her belly. Glamdozer shook her head, opens her eyes and glares at the heroes while growling.

Glamdozer charges after the heroes, who quickly moved out of the way. Mario told Sonic and Knuckles to distract her, while he ground pounds one of the panels to the underside and sneaks towards Glamdozer's belly. Once Mario ground pounds the panel where Glamdozer was showing her belly, she was flipped over and landed on her belly.

Glamdozer gets up and hops in the air. Her new phase of battle begins; she spits out giant fireballs at the heroes.

"GAH! She can shoot out fireballs!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic quickly made his way to the underside, but what surprised him was that Glamdozer made it to the underside too!

"Hey! No one told me you could do that!" Sonic growled.

Mario then saw this opportunity to strike Glamdozer again by the side he's standing on. He follows Glamdozer's shadow, but she was too quick this time, and made it to the other side to where Mario was standing.

"Damn, she's fast!" Mario cursed.

What Mario didn't know was that Knuckles had dug in the dirt.

"Got her!" Knuckles emerged out of the dirt and does an uppercut at Glamdozer's belly.

"Wow! Good job Knuckles!" Sonic congratulated.

"I guess you needed my help, after all!" Knuckles said.

Glamdozer recovers again, but her whole skin becomes entirely red with anger. This time, she was much faster than before, and some of the fireballs she shot created lava trenches, blocking some of the panels!

"Great, now some of the panels are blocked by lava! This is now getting too hard!" Sonic hissed.

"Looks like I get to be part of this phase!" Knuckles said heroically.

However, Glamdozer shoots out fireballs and they created lava trenches that were blocking all of the dirt patches too!

"Oh, come on!" Knuckles grumbled.

Sonic knew he had to use his speed this time in this phase. He runs to the underside while Mario and Knuckles distracted Glamdozer. Sonic searches for a panel not covered in lava and waits for Glamdozer's shadow to pass by. Once she does, he smirks.

"FLIP-FLOP!" Sonic taunted while stomping the panel, hitting Glamdozer's belly for the last time.

Glamdozer lands on her belly, feeling all dizzy with her eyes rolling. She then explodes into a Power Star.

"Finally she's gone!" Sonic wiped off his sweat on his forehead.

"And another Power Star is saved!" Mario added.

"I had some fun battling her too! Now let's get that Star!" Knuckles said.

The three touched the Power Star and it glowed.

* * *

They were all back at Starship Mario.

"So, how was it, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Very awesome! We've even fought a giant lizard beast to get the Power Star!" Knuckles exclaimed.

While Knuckles was explaining everything they encountered in the Flipsville Galaxy, Mario and Sonic were talking to the Mailtoad, who appeared to have another letter addressed to both Mario and Sonic's Lumas. It now said:

' _To my lost Lumas,_

 _If you're ever feeling alone, just know that your friends are behind you._

 _I hope the attached item is helpful. May the stars shine down on you…'_

There were again, 50 Star Bits attached in the letter and no return address. Mario and Sonic were still puzzled about this mysterious person.

"You know, Mario, I think I'm getting the feeling that I know who that person is, but I'm not sure…" Sonic said unsure.

"Let's hope that we'll be able to discover who that person is-a. For now on, let's continue our search for Power Stars." Mario said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Remember that I said that each of Sonic's friends would help our heroes in one galaxy each? Well, I chose Knuckles for Flipsville Galaxy because of the dirt patches seen in the second mission of the galaxy (and Knuckles is able to dig with his claws on his fists), and that's why I didn't include the drills.  
**

 **I actually had a bit of a struggle when fighting Glamdozer in the game; I really hated the part when she creates those lava trenches because they block some of the panels. :(**

 **See you all on the next chapter! Please review.**


	33. Surf, Sand and Silver Stars

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Surf, Sand and Silver Stars**

"Hey, Sonic! Yoshi invited me to head to the next galaxy with you both! What do you say?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing, Tails! You can go with us!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"YAY!" Yoshi cheered.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

He steers the Starship towards the next galaxy: Starshine Beach Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy was like a tropical paradise. It had some elements that looked like they came directly from Isle Delfino, like the structures, the Piantas and also the large Pianta statue at the center. The group of four landed on a small planetoid made of water. They made it to the opposite side and used the Launch Star.

The Launch Star took them to the large planet where all of the elements mentioned earlier were. Mario looked around and noticed the Piantas.

"Ahh, it feels like I'm back at Delfino Island!" Mario exclaimed.

"Delfino Island?" Sonic questioned.

"It's one of the neighbouring islands from the Mushroom Kingdom. I and Peach went once there for a vacation in one of my previous adventures, until Bowser and his son came to ruin everything." Mario explained.

"Typical. Are there any other islands near the Mushroom Kingdom too?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there is Yoshi's Island, Pi'illo Island, Prisma Island, among many others." Mario answered.

"Wow, I never knew there was so much to see besides the Mushroom Kingdom!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's why the Mushroom World is quite famous!" Yoshi chirped.

"I can see that." Sonic pointed out.

"Alrighty! Now let's-a move!" Mario said.

They first approached a male blue Pianta and he spoke:

"When I woke up this morning, I saw these silver star things all over the islands!"

"I guess he must be talking about the five Silver Stars." Sonic guessed.

"Right-a, and if he said that they are all over the islands, we should split up then-a." Mario suggested.

"Good idea, Mario. You and I will go together, while Sonic and Tails go to opposite directions." Yoshi said.

They all nodded and split up to search for the Silver Stars.

With Mario and Yoshi, they were in the area where Lakitu was throwing out Spinys. There were also Crabbers wandering around next to them.

"It has to be Lakitu…" Mario face palmed.

"I'll take care of him! Hop on!" Yoshi invited Mario to jump on his back.

Mario mounted on Yoshi's back and the brave dinosaur swallowed a Spiny and spits it towards Lakitu, defeating it. His cloud also vanished.

Mario then saw something shining trapped in a wooden cage on top of a short ramp with Twirlips; there was a Silver Star inside of it.

"Yoshi! I can see the Silver Star up there-a!" Mario pointed to the wooden cage. "But you'll need to throw one of those guys there and avoid the Twirlips."

"No problem!" Yoshi exclaimed.

He swallows one of the Crabbers, made his way to the grassy ramp while avoiding the Twirlips, and spits out the Crabber, making it spin like a boomerang, crashing onto the wooden cage, breaking it. The Silver Star was inside a bubble, but they only need to touch it to free it, and it made a Luma sound and follows them.

"One down, four more to go." Yoshi said.

"We better go search around, Yoshi." Mario said.

Yoshi nodded and walks to another part of the area.

With Sonic, he was at the southern part from where Mario and Yoshi were, and had just spotted the Silver Star at the top of the tower beside him.

"The Silver Star is right up there, I can see it. But how am I going to get up there?" Sonic puzzled.

Just then, the Green Hover Wisp came out from him.

"Oh, of course! I nearly forgot about you! Could you take me to the top?" Sonic asked the Wisp.

The Green Wisp nodded and merges within Sonic, transforming him into his Hover form. He manages to reach the top, and once he did, the Green Hover Wisp pops out.

"Thanks! You were a big help!" Sonic thanked.

The Wisp made a 'No problem!' sound and goes back into Sonic's quills.

Then, Sonic touched the bubble trapping the Silver Star, and it made a Luma sound while following him.

"I've found one of them. I better check the water's surface to see if there's one." Sonic said and jumps off the tower.

With Tails, he was at the southwestern corner next to where Mario and Yoshi found the first Silver Star, standing near the Pianta statue. There was a Silver Star hovering at the top of the statue.

"There's one! I only just need to fly up there with my tails!" Tails exclaimed.

He makes both of his tails spin like a helicopter and flies to the top of the statue, popping the bubble trapping the Silver Star, which made the Luma sound and follows Tails.

"If Sonic, Mario and Yoshi have already found three of them, that means there's only two left. I better fly around to search for them." Tails said and takes off.

Back with Mario and Yoshi, they were exploring the entire place; Mario even dismounted Yoshi to check if there were any Silver Stars underwater, but there was nothing there. They wandered around another tower from the shallow waters, until they came upon a Dash Pepper on a lonely landscape.

"Hey! Maybe I can eat that to run on the deep waters!" Yoshi said.

"Sounds like a great idea! Let's-a give it a try!" Mario exclaimed.

Yoshi uses his tongue to eat the Dash Pepper, becoming Dash Yoshi. He immediately turned around and heads towards the deep waters.

Back with Sonic, while Mario and Yoshi were still exploring the area, he made his way to the same area Mario and Yoshi would eventually arrive, but he was on the opposite side. He could clearly spot another Silver Star hovering over a part of the deep waters.

"I don't think I'll be able to reach that Silver Star without swimming. And worse, there aren't any Koopa Shells around here. Hmm…" Sonic thought for a moment, and then he got an idea: "I know! Maybe I should try Boosting on the water!"

He first stretches his legs as the White Boost Wisps came out and merged through him. Once he went on a running position, he takes off with a blue streak, running on the water. He dashes towards the trapped Silver Star and frees it by just running on it. He then made a sharp turn to the left.

However, this was happening at the same time when Yoshi just turned into Dash Yoshi, because when Sonic made the turn, he was heading towards Dash Yoshi, and they eventually crashed into each other.

"OUCH!" they both groaned from the impact and were flung backwards. Thankfully, they both landed on the shallow waters.

The collision was so strong that it even made Mario fall off from Yoshi's back, landing on the ground just a few feet away from Yoshi. He slowly recovers himself and what surprised him was that he saw Yoshi and Sonic lying on the ground.

"Oh god… Are you guys okay?" he asked in concern as both Yoshi and Sonic get up.

"Yeah, we're fine…" Yoshi groaned.

"Sorry Yoshi, I didn't expect you to reach this area too." Sonic apologized.

"It's alright. Hey! You got two of the Silver Stars with you!" Yoshi noticed the two Silver Stars behind Sonic.

"And you guys found one of them. Just two more to go." Sonic said. "By the way, where is Tails?"

"I'm right here!" Tails called from above as he slowly descends to the ground near the group. "I've found two of them! The first one I found was at the statue, and the other one was in midair right above that floating island." He pointed at the locations he found the Silver Stars.

"Nice job, Tails! Now the Silver Stars can become a Power Star for us!" Sonic exclaimed.

They watched the five Silver Stars arrange in a circle, and spinning before merging into a golden Power Star for the group.

"We did it!" Tails cheered.

"YES!" Yoshi chirped.

"Let's-a grab it!" Mario invited.

"Yeah!" they all said.

They all touched the Star and it glowed like a morning sun.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **In about three more chapters, the next one of Sonic's friends will be revealed! See you on the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	34. Spring into the Chompworks

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Spring into the Chompworks**

The group of four made it back to Starship Mario with their Power Star.

"So, what's the next galaxy for us?" Sonic asked Mario.

"Hmm, maybe that one-a." Mario answered.

The galaxy he steered to had a Chomp standing over a block of lava. That was Chompworks Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy looked like a factory where Chomps came out. It had planets all filled with lava. The two heroes landed on a purple platform leading to an area made of steel. There was a cannon at the top sending out rolling Chomps that kept crashing into a block.

The heroes met up with a Gearmo, and it said:

"If ya got time to talk, then ya got time to keep the Chomps rolling!"

There was another Gearmo standing next to a hole in the ground.

"I'm in charge of keeping the area around this hole clear! Move along!" the Gearmo said.

"Another day in the Chompworks! Let's get those Chomps down here!" another Gearmo said.

Then, the heroes spotted a familiar Power-Up next to the Gearmo who just spoke earlier.

"That's the… Spring Mushroom?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. Oh man, looks like I'll get my whole body wrapped on a giant spring again-a…" Mario sighed.

"While I'll get that shoe upgrade again. But we'll need it to reach that switch over there." Sonic pointed at the switch at the rail.

"I guess you're right. Let's-a touch it."

They both touched the Spring Power-Up, turning into their Spring forms.

"Remember to not speak that much and flip your head like last time." Spring Sonic warned.

They bounced their way to the ramp with arrows pointing downwards, and they entered the Chomp rail. Spring Sonic used his Homing Attack on the blue switch to flip it, since Spring Mario's arms were tied by the giant spring, and eventually, the switch turns red and the block where the Chomps were continuously crashing into sinks, allowing the leading Chomp to proceed to the chutes in which led it to the hole in the lower portion. Once the Chomp enters the hole, a Launch Star appears above the hole.

The spring heroes made back down to the lower portion to use the Launch Star and get rid of the Spring Power-Up.

The next area had lava and a long stretchy road leading to a cannon shooting out more Chomps. There was a very 'brave' Gearmo standing in front of the road where the Chomps were rolling, while his pal was standing there all confused.

"BRING IT ON! Gimme your worst!" the 'brave' Gearmo shouted.

"What's he doing…?" the confused Gearmo murmured.

There was another Spring Mushroom nearby. The heroes went back into their Spring forms again, and followed the Chomp rail, making sure to jump over them to avoid them. They reached the top of the rail where a Launch Star awaits.

They reached an area where more Chomps were rolling, so they had to make a path for them again since the hole was at where they landed. First, there were platforms that switch every time either heroes jump, second, there was a seesaw green platform, and third, there were more of those same platforms from earlier. At the end of this path there was a blue switch next to the cannon that sends out the Chomps. Mario flips the switch and gets ready to make a path.

The heroes quickly make the first set of platforms red to let the Chomp pass, then stood on the opposite side of the seesaw platform to lower it for the Chomp, and finally made the last set of platforms blue. Eventually, the Chomp falls into the hole, and a Launch Star appears.

The next area looked almost like a pachinko machine filled with moving platforms, Paragoombas and rotating bolts. The heroes landed at the very bottom, and could see the Star glow at the very top.

They already knew that they'll have to climb to the top with the Spring Power-Up. They used the Spring Mushroom for one last time and made their climbing; jumping on the moving platforms and rotating bolts. The Paragoombas were easy to avoid though.

Finally they reached the Power Star at the top, and the Spring Power-Up's effect wears off as they touched the Star.

* * *

They were transported at the inside of Starship Mario, where the Star energy and Power-Ups were stored. Lubba was also there.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is a…uhh… A spring, huh? So you wear that? Does it make a big BOING sound when you poke it? Har har!" Lubba joked.

So far, there was the Spin Drill, the Cloud Flower, the Rock Mushroom, the Bee Mushroom and the Spring Mushroom. There were two more Power-Up slots remaining. They both left the inside and emerged outside.

"You know, Sonic, I don't feel any sort of dizziness even after I used the Spring Power-Up." Mario remarked.

"Is that so? Well, I guess you were more cautious at using the spring this time." Sonic guessed.

"Maybe. Let's see what's next."

"Sounds like a good idea."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **To be honest, the Chompworks Galaxy was my least favorite galaxy in the entire game; I find it to be a bit boring because the missions weren't that creative for me; they were way too short. Maybe that's why this chapter turned out to be short.  
**

 **See you on the next chapter! Please review.**


	35. The Sweetest Silver Stars

**I'm almost reaching a chapter that I really want to write about!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Sweetest Silver Stars**

"Hey, Bro! I heard that you, Sonic, Tails and Yoshi did a good job at Starshine Beach Galaxy! That actually made me eager to go with you both to the next galaxy!" Luigi came in.

"Sure! You can come along." Sonic nodded.

"Alrighty! I wonder what galaxy will we go next?" Mario wondered.

The next galaxy for them was: Honeyhop Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy had large hills, grassy patches, water ponds and even the Queen Bee was here. It felt like Honeyhive Galaxy for Mario and Sonic all over again.

The first hill the three landed had hanging trees and honey hives. The ground was made of grass. They spotted one of the Bee guards at the entrance.

"Welcome to our sweet village! The queen rules our land!" the Bee guard announced.

"Boy, does this feel like Honeyhive Galaxy again…" Sonic sighed.

"Oh look! There's the Bee Mushroom-a!" Mario pointed at the Bee Mushroom located at a groove.

"A Bee Power-Up? Sounds different." Luigi said.

The three touched the Bee Mushroom, transforming into their Bee forms. Luigi's wear was exactly like Mario's, except that the black and yellow colors on him were reversed.

"Now we're able to fly to the top of the wall!" Bee Mario exclaimed.

They flew to the top of the wall on the right, and found a worker Bee sticking itself into the honeycomb hive.

"Sticky honeycomb! Yum!" the Bee said.

"We'll have to stick into the honeycomb again, right?" Bee Sonic guessed.

"Yes, so that we're able to reach the top." Bee Mario said.

"I just hope there are no scary bugs in here!" Bee Luigi said in a scared tone.

They stuck into the honeycomb hive and climbed on it until they find a swing. They hopped off the honeycomb and swung to the other side, where there was a water pond. They had to avoid the water, or they would lose their Bee Power-Up.

They reached another honeycomb hive and were almost caught by a water spray.

"Whoa! There are water sprays too?" Bee Sonic didn't see that coming.

"Good thing we didn't leap right away!" Bee Luigi remarked.

They waited for the water spray to wear off, and once it does, they leapt and grabbed hold of a pink flower to swing to a swing. They used the swing to reach a honeycomb hive, climbing it and jumped over a Choppah.

The ramps just up ahead had water bubbles rolling down. They avoided the water bubbles and flew past another Choppah to reach a set of cloud platforms. There were Floaty Fluffs at one of the cloud platforms.

"This is Floaty Fluff! Just spin to float with it! It disappears after you use it for three times, though, so be careful." The Bee nearby said.

Bee Mario made a Spin Attack to send the fluffs into the air. The three grabbed each a Floaty Fluff and flew with them to the next planet. There, a Bee worker noticed them and spoke:

"Did you see the Silver Stars fall from the sky?! It was beautiful!"

There were once again, five Silver Stars to be collected.

"Looks like we'll have to hunt for Silver Stars… Again." Bee Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's split up again-a." Bee Mario said.

"Okey. I'll take the right, Sonic will take the left, and you'll take the top." Bee Luigi said.

They all nodded and split up.

Bee Mario had found the very first Silver Star right in front of where he, Sonic and Luigi were standing before; it was between two water sprays.

"Got it. Now to see what's on the top-a." Bee Mario said and flies to a nearby platform to the right.

After swinging from a pink flower's stern, he found the other Silver Star located under the two water pumps that were shooting out water bubbles. Once he freed it, he continued to the top of the hill.

Bee Sonic was on the left portion of the planet, where there was a water pond with a lilypad. There were also Flipbugs and an Octoguy. Bee Sonic defeated the Flipbugs and looked up; there was a Silver Star at the top of a pink flower trap hovering above the pond.

He flies to the flower trap, stood on it and flies again to pop the bubble trapping the Silver Star. He looked down and was surprised to see the flower trap's bud closing.

"Whoa! Good thing I didn't stood there for too long!" he remarked. He decided to meet up with Mario at the top of the hill.

Bee Luigi was at the right portion, reaching the rightmost place where Mario found the second Silver Star. He encountered a sleeping worker Bee.

"Zzz… Silver Stars… Not here… Zzz…" the Bee snored.

"Well, there goes my luck…" Bee Luigi shrugged.

He decided to take a look in this part anyways. For his surprise, there was indeed a Silver Star below the hill he just was. He goes down and frees the Silver Star.

"That liar… He almost got me." Bee Luigi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I've found one. Better go meet up with my big Bro!" he makes his way to the top of the hill.

Soon, Mario had met up with Luigi and Sonic at the platform with a small pond and an Octoomba. There was a swing above the platform. Mario first defeats the Octoomba before saying:

"I knew you'll eventually come here, guys. Did you find some of the Silver Stars?"

"Yes, I've found one." Bee Sonic said.

"Me too." Bee Luigi added.

"I've found two of them, that means only one remains. And I think it might be at the very top." Bee Mario said, pointing at the top of the hill.

They used the nearby swing to reach the very top of the hill. The Honey Queen was there, hovering above the large water pond with water sprays, lilypads, flower traps, Flipbugs and Octoguys. As soon as the Bee heroes landed on a lilypad, the Honey Queen noticed them.

"Goodness! Always a pleasure to meet New Bees! I have a favor to ask. There is a terribly itchy spot on my back… Would you be so kind as to take a look at it?" the Honey Queen requested.

"Let me guess, we'll have to stick on her body again?" Bee Sonic guessed.

"We'll have too. It's the only way to get the last Silver Star." Bee Mario insisted.

"This galaxy sure has a lot of awkward things…" Bee Luigi pondered.

The three Bee heroes flew towards the Honey Queen's body and stuck themselves onto it and begin wandering around to search for the last Silver Star. They finally found it at her back, and eventually, the five Silver Stars merged into a Power Star.

The Honey Queen thanked them and they made their way to the Power Star.

* * *

They were back at Starship Mario.

"Mario, I think I have a theory about why the Honey Queen was ruling that galaxy." Sonic said.

"Really? And what is it?" Mario asked.

"Remember that your universe had reset in our previous adventure? Not only was our adventure forgotten, but the galaxies from before too."

"Oh, so that means Honeyhive Galaxy doesn't exist anymore?"

"Nope."

"That actually makes sense. Too bad that nobody remembers our first adventure together…"

"Hey, but at least they will remember THIS adventure! Even though it's our second one…"

"You're right!"

After their short conversation, Mario goes to the helm to see what other galaxies remain in this world, and noticed that only one remained plus the enemy base. Sonic's friend must be in the next galaxy.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I actually made Luigi tag along with the heroes in this galaxy as an excuse to see Bee Luigi mentioned in my story. I remember that the first time I played in this galaxy, I had a hard time finding the last Silver Star.  
**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	36. Bulb Berry's Mysterious Glow

**Here's the chapter that I really wanted to write!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Bulb Berry's Mysterious Glow**

"I bet one of my friends has to be in that galaxy over there!" Sonic pointed to the last galaxy remaining in this world.

"You must be right. After all, it's the only one remaining before the enemy base." Mario confirmed.

They looked at how the galaxy looked from outside; it showed a giant golden fruit surrounded by three different colored macaroons and hovering above a red box of cookies. Mario glimpsed at the golden fruit and knew what that meant.

"Looks like we'll need Yoshi here-a." he said.

"Did you just say my name?" Yoshi suddenly came in.

"Uh, yeah, we need you for this next galaxy." Mario replied.

"Sure thing! I love to go with you guys, after all!" Yoshi chirped.

The three were launched towards this next galaxy: Sweet Mystery Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy takes place next to a yellowish orange nebula in the vast space. There were a lot of giant treats in the background: donuts, ice creams, pancakes, sugarcanes and even pretzels, plus some decorative party ribbons with candy replacing the laces too. All of the main platforms were giant boxes of cookies or packages of chocolate and all sorts of wrapped gifts. The three heroes landed on a chocolate bar package.

"Man, all I see is dessert everywhere!" Sonic looked around the area.

"All in the middle of space!" Mario added.

"Yum! They look so tasty!" Yoshi licked his lips.

They went forward, walking over three cookie boxes and two chocolate bar packages. Yoshi eats the two Choppahs hovering on the bar.

Then, a glowing golden berry right in front of him caught his attention. "Hey, look! It's another Power-Up for me!"

"But that's not all, because there's a monitor from my world right next to the berry!" Sonic noticed a monitor showing a light bulb icon, in which Sonic had never seen before. "A light bulb? That's totally new."

"Let's find out what do they do together! Mario, hop on my back!" Yoshi said.

Mario hops onto Yoshi's back. Yoshi then eats the Bulb Berry, and eventually, a golden glow surrounded his body. Once it fades away, Yoshi's whole body was golden and a wide circle of golden light appeared around him, showing what's inside the chocolate packages.

Yoshi was Bulb Yoshi!

"Look at me! I can see what's inside the packages!" Bulb Yoshi exclaimed. He noticed that one of the two chocolate bars was a white chocolate bar while the other was dark chocolate.

"Cool! Now it's my turn!" Sonic said and breaks the monitor with the light bulb.

A golden glow also surrounded his body, and once it fades away, Sonic's whole fur was golden just like in his Super form, except that his quills weren't pointing straight up and his eyes were still emerald green.

He became Bulb Sonic!

"Wow! My fur is all golden!" Bulb Sonic looked at himself.

"I can see an invisible path of cookies up ahead!" Bulb Yoshi noticed squared cookie platforms that vary from vanilla to chocolate flavor. Some of these cookies were sandwich cookies with vanilla and strawberry filling.

"But we didn't see them before we turned golden. I guess this ability allows us to reveal invisible platform that eventually become solid for us to walk on." Bulb Sonic said.

"You have a point there. Let's-a move!" Mario demanded.

Bulb Yoshi and Bulb Sonic walked on the cookies until they reached a box of cookies. Because of their ray-X effect, they could see what's inside the box; there were four sandwich chocolate cookies with vanilla filling.

They continued on, walking over more of those cookies and eventually stepped on a small chocolate cake with pink frosting platform before jumping on a cookie that makes a curve. The cookie trail took them to two more chocolate bar packages, and once again, one of the bars was dark chocolate and the other was white chocolate respectively.

They followed another cookie trail, doing another curve. Bulb Yoshi ate a Choppah in their way and after passing over wafer-like cookies, they had to jump on two moving gift platforms moving side to side; one of the gifts was pink with a small chocolate cake with salmon pink frosting and filling from its inside, and the other gift was aqua green with a pink ribbon, and under it was a small chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and filling.

After the moving gifts, they jumped on a white chocolate bar package, and after Bulb Yoshi ate another Choppah, there were green platforms that shrink when they step on them. After the green platforms, there was a rectangle box of cookies and a rectangle blue gift with diagonal stripes and a light pink ribbon with cookies under it. They first defeated a Smeech before moving on.

They passed on the same box and rectangle gift of cookies after jumping off from a small chocolate cake with blue frosting, defeating another Smeech and Choppah. They had to jump two cookie platforms to reach the moving yellow gift with a green ribbon. Under the gift was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

The area up ahead had four blue switches that had to be switched to yellow and they were all arranged in a square. They had to step on the green platforms, invisible cookies and also the three macaroons that were seen at the beginning. Once all of the four switches were yellow, they turn green and a Launch Star shows up at the middle of the area, right above an invisible chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Once they used it, the Bulb Power-Ups on Sonic and Yoshi wore off.

The next area had a giant wrapped cream-colored gift with an aqua green ribbon. As the three heroes were approaching the gift, it opens by itself, revealing a giant chocolate cake with three layers; the bottom one was filled with vanilla frosting, the middle one had mint frosting, and the top one had strawberry frosting decorated with small red gummy candies.

The three landed on a box with colorful party candles leading towards the giant cake, and the Star glow was at the top of it. But what shocked Sonic was that there was a pink hedgehog wearing red lying on the top right under the Power Star and she was in the middle of the decorative gummy candies.

"Is that who I think it is-a?" Mario also noticed the hedgehog.

"Yes! It's Amy!" Sonic said.

"Is she one of your friends too?" Yoshi asked.

"Yup, we better get to her."

They climbed to the top layer of the giant cake and approached Amy. Mario dismounted Yoshi and watched his dinosaur friend doing some steps towards Amy and sniffing her. Amy heard the sniffing noises and slowly opened her eyes only to see a big green nose right in front of her.

"AAH!" she screamed, startling Yoshi that jumped backwards.

"C-Calm down, Amy! He's just one of my friends, Yoshi." Mario tried to calm Amy down.

"Huh? Mario? And…Sonic!" Amy noticed her blue lover and immediately stood up and hugged him. Sonic rolled his eyes in embarrassment. "Aw, what's the matter, Sonikku? Are you shy?" she said playfully.

"What?! No no! Of course not! We only came here to save you!" Sonic pulled away from the hug, blushing a little.

"Oh, I knew you would come to save me, my blue hero!" Amy said in a sweet tone.

"Not just me, Mario and his friend Yoshi too." Sonic directed to Mario and Yoshi.

"It's great to see you again, Mario! And also glad to meet you, Yoshi! My name is Amy Rose!" Amy said.

"Amy? I like that name!" Yoshi chirped. Amy responded with a cute giggle.

"Alright, let's first get the Power Star and get outta here." Sonic said.

They all nodded and grabbed the Power Star that was right above them. The nebula reflected the glow of the Star in many directions.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Sweet Mystery Galaxy is my favorite Hungry Luma Galaxy in the whole game! I loved the level's structure and its music, so you could say that I had a lot of fun describing the area! I also liked the way the Bulb Berry was incorporated in this galaxy, and the Bulb Berry is my favorite Yoshi Power-Up from the game.  
**

 **I of course chose Amy for this galaxy because of the music. If you read the prequel, you'll understand why. Because I wanted her to be standing on top of a cake, I went with the same giant cake seen at the end of Sweet Sweet Galaxy from _Galaxy_ , since the giant cake in Sweet Mystery Galaxy turns invisible, and also because I didn't even mention the Hungry Luma Galaxies from my prequel, so why not I take an element that I haven't used?**

 **The next chapter will have our heroes taking on Bowser again at this world's enemy base! Please review.**


	37. Breaking into Bowser's Castle

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Breaking into Bowser's Castle**

When the heroes returned with Amy at Starship Mario, Tails and Knuckles came in and were happy that Amy was safe and they shared a group hug. Yoshi decided to join the party too. Mario and Sonic looked beyond and saw the enemy base.

"Ready to take down the enemy base, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"You bet I am!" Sonic grinned.

They then were launched towards the enemy base of this world: Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet.

* * *

All of the planets were lava with some platforms over it. Upon their landing, they avoided fireballs, rotating fire bars and a Dry Bones. They also defeated some annoying Magikoopas.

They now reached in an indoors castle part with more fireballs coming out of the lava ponds, rotating fire bars and also some points where the gravity changes counterclockwise and then back to clockwise.

After that, there was an underwater part in which there were rotating fire bars to avoid and Cheep Cheeps to defeat. Upon exiting the water portion of the area, they encountered Whomps.

There was another area where the gravity changes. There were Goombas, Dry Bones and fire bars. Once the heroes reached a series of rotating platforms with fire bars in the middle, they found a Launch Star from below.

They reached the area with the huge door leading the way to Bowser. It had three locks on it. There was a meteor right above the heroes. They used their ground pound and stomp to break the locks and the door opens, revealing a dark void inside. They go through it and prepared to face Mario's archenemy again.

* * *

They landed on the area where Bowser's huge throne stands beside them. The heroes glared at the throne, waiting for Bowser to come. Strangely enough, he didn't show up.

"Huh?" Mario was confused.

"Hey! Where's that Turtle Guy?" Sonic questioned.

"Wait… Hmm, I can feel that he's close…" Mario said and slowly walks a few steps with a serious expression in his face.

The white and blue Lumas flew towards the throne, shifting directions. The white Luma did a little wave. But then, all of a sudden, the whole place starts to shake as the Lumas looked around. Then, Bowser finally came, landing on the platform where the heroes were standing on. The Lumas flew back to their owners.

"WHAA-?! IT'S YOU?!" Bowser glared at the heroes.

"About time you showed up your face, Turtlezilla!" Sonic said while tapping his foot.

"Don't CALL me a TURTLEZILLA, filthy blue rat!" Bowser roared. "Hmph, well, I'd expect as much from my archenemies. Your time is up, Mario and Sonic! Now it's smooshin' time… And time for my huge fist to meet your puny faces!"

Mario and Sonic were still glaring at the huge Bowser while both of their Lumas were shrieking in fear from behind them. Bowser does his mighty roar and gravity lifted Mario and Sonic from the ground.

The heroes landed on a planetoid that looked the same as from their previous match with Bowser. Bowser raises his fist in the air, but this time, his fist had a purple aura surrounding it. The heroes avoided Bowser's punch, in which it created a purple shockwave.

After doing his punch for the second time, Bowser roars and two meteors fall from the sky. Noticing the meteors, the heroes knew exactly what to do. But they didn't expect the meteors to have shockwaves too when they hit the ground, and both heroes were caught by the shockwaves.

"UGH! Even the meteors have shockwaves?!" Sonic complained upon getting hit.

"Look! Bowser is about to chase after us with his punch! Let's-a do the same thing from earlier!" Mario demanded as they were running away from Bowser.

Once Bowser punches the ground creating a shockwave again, his fist gets stuck in the ground. Mario quickly hopped on the meteor and ground pounds it to strike Bowser.

Bowser did his punch again, and the heroes avoided it and the shockwaves too, but they had a hard time for dodging the meteors' shockwaves. Once Bowser gets his fist stuck in the ground again, Mario was too far away from the meteors, but Sonic, using his speed, reached one of the meteors and stomped it towards Bowser.

Bowser gets furious and roars. He summons the meteors, and once they landed, he begins to breathe fire and chased after the heroes. He then gets his fist stuck in the ground again and Mario was close enough to the meteors this time, so he ground pounds one of them, hitting Bowser for the third time. They only had one more hit left.

Bowser repeated his attack pattern from before, and once his fist gets stuck again, Sonic decided to do the finishing blow.

"Goodnight, ex-Bowserzilla!" he teased as he stomps the meteor and knocks out Bowser.

The knockout made another Grand Star and the White Chaos Emerald come out of Bowser's mouth. He once again shrinks back to normal as he tried to reach both objects, and falls on the ground below by his belly. The heroes landed back too.

"WHAT?! HOW…" Bowser didn't believe that. "Whatever… My master plan is too far along now, Mario and Sonic! You can't stop me!"

Bowser then points to the incomplete merged worlds, and the heroes watched their worlds delve deeper. Now they only have a few hours before their worlds gets destroyed.

"GWAHAHAAH!" Bowser laughed evilly before disappearing in a purple flash of light.

"And we STILL didn't defeat Bowser yet again. Great." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"This is quite bad; our worlds' halves are touching each other creating a single merged planet…" Mario said.

"Yeah, we only have fewer hours left before they get destroyed."

"We better hurry and grab the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald."

After the Grand Star and White Chaos Emerald slowly descended towards the heroes, they each grabbed each object. But they were still quite worried of what could happen to their worlds…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	38. Trial of the Galaxies

**Another short chapter showing the fifth world.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Trial of the Galaxies**

Back at the used to be incomplete merged worlds' area, their halves were finally touching each other; at the left was the half of Sonic's World, and at the right was the half of Mario's World. The white streak was at the very middle, separating both halves.

With Bowser Jr. and Eggman, they finally finished building their Boomsday machine for the next enemy base. It was powered up by a Grand Star and the Purple Chaos Emerald.

"Hopefully with the last Chaos Emerald empowering the Grand Star, our machine might have enough strength to destroy those annoying pests." Eggman said.

"It better work this time!" Bowser Jr. assured.

Then, a monitor sound was heard.

"Oh great, papa's calling us again." Bowser Jr. grumbled as he reaches the monitor. He turns it on and Bowser showed up on the screen.

"I have been beaten again, Junior." Bowser reported. "So that leaves you and Eggman to take care of that stupid plumber and pesky rat with your new machine!"

"Leave it to us, dad! Those pesky threats won't stand a chance against our Boomsday machine! I'm sure of it!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Good." Bowser said and turns off the monitor call.

"Come on; let's take our machine to my Boom Bunker!" Bowser Jr. called.

"Of course!" Eggman smirked evilly.

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes**_

The two heroes arrived with the Grand Star and White Chaos Emerald at Starship Mario. The Grand Star spins surrounded by white light before shooting out to the sky and creating a portal.

"Great work there, pals! You did it! You found the fourth Grand Star!" Lubba exclaimed. "You fought that monster again?! You look a bit more banged up than last time. He's getting stronger, eh? We need to stop him before he gets any more powerful! All right then! Let's hit it! On the double, Captain!"

Mario approached the helm while his friends and Sonic and his friends held on the fence. Lubba gives the signal, the starship shakes and its engines start working. It then whistles and departs into the portal.

The fifth world's background was quite stunning: it showed a gigantic cluster of infinite galaxies!

"This place… It looks like it might be pretty well protected." Lubba spoke in a serious tone. "I betcha we're moving right in on the enemy's home base. Whaddya say we drop in unannounced? Maybe the baddies will have snacks for us when we show up! Har har! All right, it's all you, Captain!"

"Say, aren't there two more of us remaining?" Knuckles asked.

"You're right, Knuckles! The only ones remaining are Shadow and Silver!" Tails said.

"So they must be somewhere in one of those galaxies! In which ones, it's a mystery." Sonic concluded.

"Let's just hope we find them quickly; our worlds cannot handle much longer." Mario assured.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **In which galaxies are Shadow and Silver? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	39. Follow Me, Bob-omb

**I was too tired these days... Sorry about that.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Follow Me, Bob-omb**

Without any time to waste, Mario steered the starship towards their fist galaxy in this world: Space Storm Galaxy. But before he and Sonic could be launched there, Amy stopped them:

"Wait! Let me go as well! After all, I did help Mario once in your previous adventure!"

"Are you sure about that, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, come on, Sonic! I have my Piko Piko Hammer! I can defend myself very easily unlike Princess Peach!" Amy said.

"Well, okay. If you say so…" Sonic shrugged.

"Thank you!" Amy squealed.

The three were eventually launched towards Space Storm Galaxy.

* * *

A dark and stormy sky filled this galaxy, taking place in a space station. They first landed on one of the two glass spheres. They headed to the other one by a Pull Star, and that one had spinning black balls of electricity. Then, all they had to do was to use two more Pull Stars to reach the first Launch Star.

It took them to a cylindrical-shaped station which had moving platforms and plasma fences; some of them were moving and the others were standing still. They made it to the end and used another Launch Star.

The next planet had a glass dome below while the rest had moving plasma fences. They looked down and noticed the next Launch Star inside. They moved on and noticed a wooden cage blocking the only access to the inside, a Luma and up ahead still below the glass, there was a Bob-omb container. They soon noticed that even above the glass, the Bob-omb that came out of the container followed them.

"It's weird that these bomb guys follow us even when below this glass…" Sonic commented.

"Hmm, maybe we can make one of them-a follow us to the blocked cage so that we could enter inside." Mario guessed.

"That could work. Let's try." Amy said.

They waited for another Bob-omb to come out and made it follow them to the cage, while they jumped over the moving plasma fences. Once they made the Bob-omb reach its destination, it immediately explodes and breaks the cage, giving access to the inside of the glass dome. The group made their way to the Luma.

"Now I can go outside! Thank you!" the Luma exclaimed.

They went on and used the Launch Star, which made them break through the glass.

They were now on a large platform made of steel with holes leading to black holes. There were also more rotating plasma fences. Dark voids came in and out came Topmen and Topminis. They made their way out of the steel platform and used the Pull Stars at the end while avoiding the electric cannonballs. There was a Launch Star at the end.

* * *

It was finally raining in the galaxy. They reached the area where the Topman's Tower was, and to their surprise, everything was crazy fast!

"Whoa! Everything is faster!" Mario said shocked.

They saw moving wooden decks and cannons shooting out water bubbles, but they were of course, doing this very fast. Amy noticed a blue button with an exclamation point in it.

"What does that button do?" Amy wondered.

She pounds it with her hammer and eventually, the whole place turns black and white and all of the things that were moving fast were slowed down.

"Wow! Those are time-manipulating buttons!" Mario exclaimed.

"We better use them well, because I can hear ticking noises so it's limited." Sonic said.

They moved into this slowed down area and found a blue switch. They flipped it and it made an iron grating fence open. At the other portion of the area, there were more cannons shooting water bubbles plus plasma fences. The group flipped another switch after pressing another time-manipulating button and continued on.

Then, after avoiding small black electric balls, they came upon a purple Topman shooting out red shockwaves. Amy smacks it with her hammer, and the Topman becomes a trampoline for them to use it to reach a Sling Star.

They were almost at the top of the tower, but there were more platforms and enemies affected by the super-speeding momentum. They pressed another nearby time-manipulating button to pass under two slow-moving Thwomps, and climb the platforms to reach the top.

At the top, there was a black and red hedgehog standing still; it was Shadow.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you to be here, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shut up, faker. It's too bad for you and the ones with you to use those switches only." Shadow said, turning his head to them with his arms crossed.

"Wait, what do you mean? Are you telling us that you made all the way to here without using these switches?!" Sonic questioned in a serious tone.

"Of course not, faker. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, I can do anything." Shadow scoffed, which made Sonic do a small groan.

"Whatever, could you at least tell us where the Power Star is?" Amy asked.

"Hmph, why would I?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Shadow, please." Amy spoke in a serious tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but only because of your attitude, Rose. It's right above our heads, as you can see." Shadow points upwards to where the Star was.

"There it is-a! But, how do we reach it?" Mario puzzled.

Then, iron grating and plasma fences surround the top, and two Topmen came from two dark voids.

"Damn, the Topman Tribe found us!" Shadow cursed.

"You were hiding from them?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, now could you please keep your mouth shut and fight?!" Shadow growled.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!"

"We should repel them to the plasma fences!" Mario said.

"Good idea, Mario! Time to use my hammer again!" Amy exclaimed, summoning her hammer.

They managed to defeat the two Topmen. After their defeat, a green one showed up.

"Another one?! Get out of here!" Shadow shouted and kicks the green Topman towards the plasma fence.

"Wait, Shadow! We could use it to reach the Power Star above!" Sonic warned.

But the green Topman was defeated. Luckily, another one showed up.

"You're telling me that we need to use them to reach the Star?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah, like this!" Amy said and pounds the green Topman's head with her hammer and the head pops out, flashing in yellow. "Now! Jump on it, everyone!"

The four jumped on the popped out head and they were launched upwards to the Power Star.

* * *

They were transported back to Starship Mario.

"Well, we've got Shadow back. The only one remaining is Silver." Sonic said.

"Hee hee, did you guys saw the look on Shadow's face when I tried to 'amuse' him?" Amy giggled. "I guess you needed my help, after all!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Amy." Sonic pointed out.

"I knew you would say that!" Amy winked.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose Shadow for Space Storm Galaxy because it reminded me of the Space Colonial ARK seen in _Sonic Adventure 2_ , plus, the music was fitting too.  
**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	40. Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole

**I've reached up to 40 chapters in this story! Wow!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole**

"I wonder if Silver is in the next galaxy?" Sonic wondered.

"We never know, of course. The only way to find out is to go there-a." Mario said.

"In that case, I'll go with you guys again!" Luigi came in.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario nodded.

The next galaxy they were shot at was: Slipsand Galaxy.

* * *

It was a galaxy with sandy platforms going on a current, and the background made this place look like an ancient Egyptian area; with very tall towers stretching their way to the skies. There was also a pyramid holding a sandy slide in the background. They first landed on a snake-like planet with sand currents going forward.

Not only they had to ride the currents but also to dodge the rotating fireballs in the way too. There was a Launch Star at the very end.

The next area had more sandy currents going backwards this time, plus moving blocks. As the three moved on, Pokey Heads popped out of the sand. Just past the first sandy current area was another one, doing a zigzag path and there were Cluckbooms flying in the air above the zigzag. The sandy path continues down, and once the three stepped on a rocky platform, they saw a Fire Flower!

"A Fire Flower! Boy, I sure missed this Power-Up!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Time for those enemies to face the fire trio!" Mario said.

They reached their hands to touch the Power-Up, turning into their Fire forms.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" Fire Mario shoots a fireball at a Pokey Head.

Fire Sonic and Fire Luigi shot fireballs at the thorns up ahead, and they noticed unlit torches. Just as they were about to lit them, a group of Pokey Heads came out of the sand.

"Oh no, you don't!" Fire Sonic shouted and does the same Fire Pillar attack from his previous adventure to take down all of the Pokey Heads at once, which left Fire Luigi amazed.

"Wow! That was amazing, Sonic! Even I and Mario can't do that attack!" Fire Luigi exclaimed.

"I guess I can do much more with Mario's Power-Ups, it seems." Fire Sonic said.

They lit the torches and the path ahead was revealed. As the group continued on, the Fire Flower's effect wears off. They climbed on a platform where a Launch Star awaits.

They found themselves sliding on a long stretchy sand slide. They had to avoid the rolling enemies while sliding by moving back and forth, but not too much or they would fall off the slide. Soon after the rolling enemies were out, the slide starts to become thinner and thinner. They managed to reach the end and used another Launch Star.

* * *

The Launch Star sent them to a bowl-shaped planet, with a sinkhole at the middle. They looked around, and eventually, they spotted a silver-white hedgehog standing at the far right.

"Is that… Silver?!" Sonic was surprised to see Silver there. "Hey! Silver!" he rushed to him with the brothers close behind.

"Sonic?" Silver heard Sonic's call. "Sonic! Oh, and Mario and Luigi too! It's been so long."

"It's nice to see you again, Silver." Mario said.

"But what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

But before Silver could respond, all of a sudden, the ground starts to shake.

"Uhh…guys? I think we have trouble…" Luigi murmured as he notices something coming out from the sinkhole.

A giant lizard monster eventually emerges out of the sinkhole and roars. He was Squizzard.

"What is THAT?!" Silver shouted in shock.

"That monster must be the guardian of this galaxy or something! We have to take him down somehow!" Sonic said, glaring at Squizzard.

Mario then noticed bubbles holding Fire Flowers that just showed up shortly after Squizzard came out of the sinkhole. He then looked at Squizzard's mouth and this gave him an idea.

"Luigi! Sonic! Let's-a use these Fire Flowers to shoot fireballs at this lizard's mouth-a!" Mario called.

"Sounds like a good idea, Bro—WAH!" Luigi was almost hit by a sandy ball that was thrown by Squizzard.

"Ugh, what's this? A sandball fight?" Sonic rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way.

He then dashes after the Fire Flowers and came back with three of them. He hands two Fire Flowers for Mario and Luigi and the three used them, transforming back into their Fire forms.

"Sorry, lizard thing! But we don't have time to play this type of your own 'snowball fight'! How about a FIREBALL fight?" Fire Sonic teased as he shoots fireballs alongside Fire Mario and Fire Luigi into Squizzard's open mouth.

After some fireballs were shot into Squizzard's mouth, he leads out a roar in pain and covers his mouth inside the sinkhole. Once he got his mouth out, he starts to throw spiky balls this time. One of the spiky balls were heading towards the Fire heroes.

"INCOMING!" Fire Sonic shouted and they quickly moved out of the way to avoid the spiky ball.

Squizzard's sandy balls also had spikes. Silver then uses his ESP powers to lift the spiky balls on the sandy ground and sends them at Squizzard, and once the spiky balls hit him, he becomes dizzy, leaving his mouth wide open for another strike.

"Guys! I made him open his mouth! Shoot your fireballs, now!" Silver called for them.

The Fire heroes once again shot as many fireballs as possible into Squizzard's mouth.

Squizzard then summons two sandy cannons at his side, and they began to shoot out more spiky balls at the heroes. Silver managed to destroy both cannons with his psychic blasts, but Squizzard had another trick on his sleeve: he held two giant bombs on both hands and throws them simultaneously.

"Uh oh! BOMBS AWAY!" Fire Sonic shouted and everyone immediately ran off from the giant bombs.

"THAT was a close call!" Silver remarked.

"AAH! There's more coming!" Fire Luigi shouted horrified as two more giant bombs were thrown.

Silver quickly used his ESP powers to stop both giant bombs in the air and threw them off the planet.

"You could at least throw them at that thing, you know…" Fire Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on doing that, I was planning THIS!" Silver used his powers again at Squizzard, and to the heroes' surprise, Silver forces Squizzard's mouth to open, which left Squizzard dazed.

"H-Hurry! Shoot…the…fireballs! I can't…hold him…for too…long!" Silver struggles to keep Squizzard's mouth open.

Fire Sonic shoots fireballs into Squizzard's mouth, but the Mario brothers decided to do something different: they combined their fireballs, creating a fire orb while they were doing a Kamehameha pose, and eventually, they shot a fully charged fire blast into Squizzard's mouth. This left Sonic very astonished and Silver's jaw dropped.

Squizzard roars in defeat and explodes, revealing the Power Star. The Fire Flower's effect on Mario, Luigi and Sonic wears off. Silver was panting heavily after using his ESP powers too much.

"My, we haven't used that move for so long, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luigi replied.

"I never knew you guys could do that! That was impressive!" Sonic said in amazement.

"Thanks. We only use that move in dangerous situations." Mario explained.

"And it only works when both of us are together and when we're both in our Fire forms." Luigi added.

" ***pant* *pant*** I…guess…I've used…my ESP powers…too much…right?" Silver panted.

"I think so. You shouldn't use them too often; it drains your energy." Sonic said.

"But you don't have to worry, Silver. Once we get that Power Star, you'll find a perfect place to rest!" Mario assured.

The group of four picked up the Power Star.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose Silver for Slipsand Galaxy because there are some _Sonic_ games where he mostly goes on desert levels. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter by putting in some puns and an amazing reference!  
**

 **I wanted Luigi to tag along as a reference of during my _Galaxy 2_ playthrough, where I decided to play as Luigi in Slipsand Galaxy. And that part where the brothers send out a "Kamehameha" attack is a reference to the many flash sprite animation movies I've been watching on YouTube.**

 **Now all of Sonic's friends are reunited thanks to our heroes! But Mario still have to save his special one... See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	41. Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood

**My left eye isn't feeling so well these days; that's why it took so long for me to write this.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood**

With all of Mario and Sonic's friends finally reunited, only Mario's special one remained to be found. Everyone knew that she must be in the next world, so they had to progress through the remaining galaxies of the world they're currently in to get to the final area.

"That other galaxy looks like a combination of lava and ice… And there's a volcano in the middle too." Mario looked at the next galaxy.

"Hold on, we've already been in a similar galaxy like that one! Don't you remember? The one where we got into a fight." Sonic remarked.

"Yes, I do. It was Freezeflame Galaxy. Boy, we sure had quite of a fight back there!"

"Ugh, just remembering that makes me feel bad again; just what was I thinking?"

"It's okay; people might fight each other when they meet for the first time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Now, let's just head into that galaxy."

"Wait." Shadow suddenly came in. "I'll go too."

"What? Why?" Sonic questioned.

"Your friends told me that some of them helped you both in a certain galaxy, so it's my turn now."

"Umm… Alright, then." Sonic said quite unsure.

"Plus, I did help you locate a Power Star back at Space Storm Galaxy. Well, Rose also helped you back there too, but I saw it first." Shadow said.

"Of course you did…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

" ***sigh*** let's just stop talking and go already." Shadow said, losing his patience.

They were sent into the next galaxy: Shiverburn Galaxy.

* * *

Part of this galaxy was lava and fire, while the other part was ice and snow. They first arrived at the lava part of the galaxy. They passed by iron grating platforms and Octoombas, until they reached the Cloud Flower Power-Up. Mario and Sonic touched it, turning into their Cloud forms, and the group rode a platform, taking them to a platform. The two Cloud heroes had to create cloud platforms to reach a red button. Cloud Mario ground pounds it, and eventually, the whole lava in this area becomes solid ice.

"Thank god we won't have to cross this planet still in lava form." Cloud Sonic said.

They jumped on the ice and started ice-skating, avoiding laser rings until they reached the Launch Star.

They were in another lava planet with moving rock platforms and Octoombas on them. After passing by this section, the other one had also falling meteors. There was a Launch Star at the end.

The next planet had ice, but when meteors fall on it, they create circles of lava.

"Geez, how can fire meteors create lava circles when they touch ice?!" Cloud Sonic was confused.

"Comment as much as you want, faker, because I'm moving." Shadow said and hover-skates ahead.

For Sonic's surprise, Shadow was able to hover-skate over the lava circles!

"Hey! Since when can you hover-skate over lava?!" he shouted.

"New upgrade for my hover shoes, that's it." Shadow simply replied.

" ***sigh*** guess we'll have no other choice but to use our clouds to avoid the lava…" Cloud Sonic sighed.

"Okay, let's-a hope we catch up with Shadow." Cloud Mario said.

They continued up ahead, with the Cloud heroes trying to catch up with Shadow. When Shadow arrived at the area where the meteors finally stopped, but the way was blocked by some Octopuses, he growled:

"Oh, come on! I don't have time for dealing with your coconuts! CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow sends out yellow glowing spears at all of the Octopuses, defeating all of them at once. Once they were defeated, some rock rubbles emerged out of the lava.

As Shadow continues onward, there was now falling icicles, and when they hit the lava, they create hexagon-shaped ice platforms. He decides to use them as an advantage, since using his new hover-shoes on lava too much might ruin them.

"Shadow! Can you WAIT for us?!" Cloud Sonic shouted from afar.

"You're lucky that I've found the Launch Star at the end of this area, otherwise, good luck on trying to reach me." Shadow rolled his eyes.

The two heroes reached Shadow and they all use the Launch Star, and the Cloud Flower's effect on Mario and Sonic wears off.

They landed on top of a green Starshroom, where they found the green Toad member underneath it.

"We've finally made it deep into enemy territory! Prince Pikante is right over there!" the Toad pointed while shivering. "I don't know if I'm shaking because I'm cold…or scared! Brrrrr…"

After meeting with the Toad, they used the Launch Star at the top of the Starshroom.

* * *

They were now in a flat ice planet, where Prince Pikante awaits. He was a green octopus with a red crown on his head. He was riding a moving cannon cart.

"THAT'S Prince Pikante?! He's just like one of the octopus guys I've defeated earlier!" Shadow remarked, not believing that the Prince looked like that.

Prince Pikante noticed the three and shot fire coconuts from his cannons and his mouth too. The group dodged them, and they noticed that the Prince shot more fire coconuts from the cannons, but he shot a normal coconut from his mouth.

"That's a normal coconut! Better strike him back!" Sonic saw the normal coconut and Home Attacks it, sending it back at the Prince, causing him to spin and recoil.

Prince Pikante recovers and shoots out more fire coconuts at the group.

"I have an idea! Try ice-skating to escape his attacks-a!" Mario suggested.

Sonic and Shadow listened to Mario and ice-skated too, escaping from the Prince's attacks. Suddenly, the Prince shoots out fire and normal coconuts towards the sky, and they slowly fall down.

"Look out!" Shadow warned.

"Mario! Spin Attack the normal coconuts!" Sonic called.

"OK!"

Mario and Sonic rebounded only the normal coconuts back at the Prince, dealing the second blow. Prince Pikante now goes into a rage mode, where his skin turns entirely red, and charges madly towards them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and teleports himself, Mario and Sonic out of the charge.

Once they reappeared, Prince Pikante first shoots out fire coconuts twice, and finally shot out a normal one.

"Dinner time!" Sonic teased and Home Attacks the normal coconut, sending it back at the Prince for the last time.

Prince Pikante's cannon cart sends out beams of light and explodes, alongside him. A Power Star stood in its place.

"We did it!" Mario cheered.

"Wow, if it wasn't for your Chaos Control, we wouldn't have escaped that charging attack, Shadow!" Sonic smirked at Shadow, but he groans:

"That doesn't mean I did this to help you and Mario, faker. Get over it. Now let's just grab that damn Star."

Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance as he and Mario went towards the Power Star and touches it, alongside Shadow.

* * *

They were back at Starship Mario. As soon as they returned, Shadow walked by himself to the very bottom of the Starship, where there was a grassy circle surrounded by a fence.

"Man, no matter what, Shadow will always be the most serious one." Sonic commented.

"Well, at least he's not entirely your enemy, right?" Mario said.

"True, we're more considered frienemies." Sonic replied.

"I see, that's almost like the situation between me and Wario; he's considered my rival, but he and his brother, who's the rival of mines, does join me and my friends in sports and party games-a."

"Interesting, so long as our frienemies don't become fearsome enemies, we're fine with that."

"Right-a."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Choosing a galaxy for Shadow was a bit challenging for me, because I had to choose a galaxy that has an atmosphere that fits him, and finally Shiverburn Galaxy came into mind. And I guess his abilities were indeed useful for our heroes in this galaxy! ;P**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	42. Float like Boos, Fly like a Bird

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Float like Boos, Fly like a Bird**

Soon, the Mailtoad comes to both heroes.

"Hey! I have a letter for Sonic!" the Mailtoad said and hands Sonic a purple letter; it was from Jibberjay, the bird whom Sonic met for the first time in Wild Glide Galaxy. The letter says:

' _Hey! Hey! Remember me? There's a challenge for you!_

 _Race! Race! Showdown at Fleet Glide Galaxy!_

 _Come on! Come on! It's on!_

 _Jibberjay'_

"Wow, that Jibberjay guy is inviting me for a race?" Sonic said surprised by that.

"Who's Jibberjay? Let me guess; you met him when we were separated, right?" Mario guessed.

"Yup, and he gave me the Crimson Eagle Wisp. And now he's inviting me for a bird race at Fleet Glide Galaxy?"

"I believe it's that galaxy over there-a."

"But wait, if I'm going to the race, then who's going with you to the next main galaxy?"

"If that's the case, I'll replace you!" Luigi came in.

"Alrighty! So you'll go to the race in Fleet Glide Galaxy, while I and Luigi will head to the next galaxy!" Mario said.

"Got it! Good luck to you both!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"And good luck in your race! Hope you'll win-a!" Mario returned the thumbs up.

"Thanks! I'm heading there right now!"

Sonic then gets launched towards Fleet Glide Galaxy to prepare for his aerial race.

"Okay, so how does the next galaxy look like, Bro?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm, let me see…" Mario gazed at the next galaxy. "It looks like a dark maze with Boos."

"B-B-B-BOOS?!" Luigi shrieks in fear.

"Fear of ghosts again, right?" Mario guessed, not amused. "Come on! You fought that fear twice! So why do you have to be scared, Luigi?"

"I k-know that I can fight my worst fear, but that's because I did that to rescue you!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm in danger or not; what matters is your inside. My ancestor has realized that in one of his adventures with yours, he finally got to see his brother's inner feelings, so just like your ancestor, you can show a bit of bravery in you."

"Maybe… Maybe you're right, Bro. I'll do it. For my ancestor and for our worlds."

"That's exactly what you need to say! Now let's-a go!"

"Okay."

The brothers were launched towards Boo Moon Galaxy.

* * *

It was another spooky galaxy; filled with Boos. The brothers landed on a dark maze planetoid. They advanced, and what appeared to be a wall was actually a door, opening the way to another passage.

"Oh boy, that reminds me of the fake walls and doors I've seen in my mansion adventures!" Luigi remarked.

"So you remember your adventures, then? Well, are you ready to head through?" Mario invited.

Luigi did a small gulp, and both went through.

"Remember, if we spot a Boo, don't try to defeat it, just ignore it." Mario warned.

They proceeded in the dark corridors of the maze; there was barely any light in here. They've passed by a couple of Boos in the way, of course, but they eventually found a green pipe leading out of the maze.

The green pipe took them to what appears to be the interior of a ghost house, with Boo paintings on the walls. Up ahead, a familiar Power-Up drew Mario's attention; the Boo Mushroom.

"Hey, the Boo Mushroom!" Mario exclaimed.

"Boo Mushroom? Wait, don't tell me…" Luigi couldn't finish.

"Yep! We can turn into Boos-a!"

"Are you serious?! Not only I get scared of Boos, but I have to be scary myself?!"

"Yes, now let's touch this Power-Up."

The brothers touched the Boo Mushroom, and transformed into Boo Mario and Boo Luigi.

"Ugh, I never knew I would feel so light…" Boo Luigi groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, now let's find the Power Star." Boo Mario said.

They proceeded towards a wall made of strong bars, in which they had to turn invisible to pass through it.

"You know, this Power-Up isn't so bad, after all. It's different, of course." Boo Luigi commented.

"I told you." Boo Mario said.

They now had to float up, dodging the Octoboos, riding gusts of wind and avoiding spiky enemies moving on the terrain. After passing through more walls, avoiding spiky enemies, riding more gusts of wind and avoiding more Octoboos to the top, they finally spotted the Power Star.

"Finally! The Power Star!" Boo Luigi exclaimed.

"Let's-a grab it!" Boo Mario invited.

Once the brothers touched the Power Star, the Boo Mushroom's effect wears off.

* * *

They arrived back at Starship Mario.

"Hey, maybe I should have time to watch Sonic in his race!" Mario said.

"That's right, Bro! Go for it! And perhaps cheer for him too!" Luigi insisted.

"That's what I will do! To Fleet Glide Galaxy!"

With that, Mario was launched to the galaxy where Sonic was.

* * *

Once he arrived there, he gazed at the scene ahead; it was inside of a space colony filled with traps. After waiting for a little bit, he saw Sonic in his Eagle form coming back after flying around the galaxy to see its structure.

"Mario! I didn't expect you to come here! Here to cheer me on?" Sonic guessed, after morphing back to his regular form.

"Mmhm!" Mario nodded.

"So, are you done yet?" a bird who looked like Jibberjay, but had black feathers, asked.

"Yup, I am." Sonic nodded. "By the way, this guy is Bibberjay, Jibberjay's rival."

"Heh! Just try me! Just try me! I'm ready anytime!" Bibberjay smirked. "Race! Race! All right, it's on! I'm the best there is—just try me! I never lose a race! Showdown! Showdown! And don't think I'm some pushover! Let's go!"

"Bring it on!"

"Good luck, Sonic!" Mario said.

Both stood in their starting positions, and once Bibberjay gave the signal, they took off. Upon the takeoff, Bibberjay already flew past Eagle Sonic as they were flying above the lava with a Magmaargh coming out roaring and opening its mouth.

Eagle Sonic was trying to catch up to Bibberjay while they flew between the three circular panels and circled around to the red door up ahead leading to the space station. Inside the space station were Thwomps, where Eagle Sonic managed to fly past Bibberjay thanks to the downwards path with the cannons shooting Banzai Bills.

Reaching the area where the space station was starting to slowly crumble, Eagle Sonic was leading the race. Bibberjay was close behind, trying to catch up with the crimson eagle. A large purple tower was falling, alongside corroded iron pieces falling from the ceiling in which exploded when they hit the ground. An alarming sound echoed. The door leading out of the station was slowly closing in front of the competitors, but they managed to get out in time.

Finally, they had to fly past some airships shooting out cannonballs to reach the goal gate. Despite Bibberjay's struggle to catch up, it was not enough for him to reach the lead. Eventually, the blue hedgehog won the race against the fastest bird in the galaxy. Once the race ended, they were back at the starting platform.

"Can't believe it! Can't believe it! I'm not good enough to be the leader!" Bibberjay grumbled in defeat.

"Wow! You actually did it! You won the race!" Mario congratulated Sonic.

"Yeah! That race wasn't so hard at all!" Sonic replied.

"You be the new leader! Leader needs a trophy. A trophy! Take this Star!" Bibberjay hands a Power Star to Sonic.

* * *

Both heroes touched the Star, transporting them back at Starship Mario, where Luigi was waiting.

"So, how did it went?" he asked.

"Very well! I won the race, and I was rewarded with this Power Star as a gold medal!" Sonic answered, showing the Power Star.

"Wow, congratulations!" Luigi congratulated.

"Thanks. You know, I think this was the very first time I actually went on an aerial race!" Sonic remarked.

"You're right, because foot race you must have went a lot!" Mario guessed.

"Absolutely, and I've won all of them!" Sonic winked.

"Predictable."

Soon, the Mailtoad came back to them. He had another letter addressed to both Lumas, which said:

' _To my lost Lumas,_

 _There are many kindhearted people out there who are watching over you._

 _I hope the attached item is helpful. May the stars shine down on you…'_

50 more Star Bits were attached in the letter. Mario was still not sure about this mysterious person. Sonic, on the other hand, already knows who that person could be.

" _So far we've received these letters ending with the same quote… Wait, hold on… I've heard that quote before! But, is she really out there? Oh wow…"_ he said in his thoughts.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had to give that black bird who you race against a name, because he can't be Jibberjay. So Bibberjay came into my mind for some reason! XD  
**

 **The next chapter will show both of our heroes taking down Bowser Jr. and Eggman once and for all! Please review.**


	43. The Boomsday Machine

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: The Boomsday Machine**

Our heroes were ready to take down the enemy's base in this world. With their worlds almost reaching their final stage of destruction, they have so little time to reach the one who started all of this; Bowser. But they first have to give Bowser Jr. and Eggman a mere punishment so that they wouldn't get in their way to the main threat, since they both were the ones working behind the scenes with Bowser.

The enemy base was: Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker. This place showed floating platforms located right above a dirty bunker. A frightening red hot sun in the background completes this scenario. The heroes first landed on the bunker, where it showed the ruined and broken Egg Hammer's parts.

"Oh, so that's where Egghead's recent ruined toy went! Quite uncommon for that thing to arrive here." Sonic commented.

They spotted the members of the Toad Brigade hiding behind one of the Egg Hammer's massive wrists. They were all shrieking in fear.

"This…robot thing looks like it could reactivate at any second! YIKES!" the blue Toad panicked.

"I wanna go home!" the yellow Toad panicked.

"Shiver…shiver…" the green Toad shrieks.

"I sense danger…" the magenta Toad stuttered.

The heroes spotted Captain Toad up ahead next to the broken down Egg Hammer's chest, with its Bullet Bill cannons sticking out.

"Don't worry—it's broken!" he assured.

But he was wrong; suddenly, a Bullet Bill was shot out from one of the cannons.

"Eeeyahhh!" Captain Toad startled.

The Bullet Bill traveled towards the floor and exploded.

They then spotted a glass dome up ahead, so they had to guide a Bullet Bill to it. They waited for the cannon to shoot out another Bullet Bill, and they guided it to the very end, breaking the dome holding a cannon.

"You brought your Rocket Wisp, right?" Mario asked.

"Yup, it's ready to go." Sonic confirmed.

"All right! Time for blastoff!"

Mario hops into the cannon while Sonic uses the Rocket Wisp and they aimed at a large target on the next area. Once they hit it and landed on the floor, they fought a duo of Boomerang Bros. to reveal a Launch Star.

The Launch Star sent them upwards, to a planetoid made of steel with plasma fences. There was a cannon entrance at the top. They blasted off to another target on a planet with moving red and blue platforms moving on opposite directions. They reached and rode the blue platforms and after avoiding the mines, they came upon a Cloud Flower. They grabbed it, turning into their Cloud forms. They created cloud platforms to reach the top platform, where Cloud Mario ground pounds the pile of rocks to make a Launch Star show up.

* * *

It took them to the boss area, where a large machine shaped like a tower stood. There were a lot of air vents and more Cloud Flowers scattered around the flat circular planet. Looking at the top of the machine, the Cloud heroes witnessed Bowser Jr. and Eggman standing there, chuckling evilly.

"My dad's gonna get angry if we let you get another Grand Star and the last Chaos Emerald…" Bowser Jr. started.

"So time to break out our Boomsday Machine!" Eggman continued.

"We'll just relax in our comfy cockpit for two people and watch you go BOOM!" Bowser Jr. finished.

Both gave the signal, and their cockpit closes. A flash of light shone on the machine's little windows, which are meant to be the 'eyes', gears were rotating and two fire bars were active.

The Boomsday Machine's cannon activates and shoots out energy balls that slowly homes towards the heroes. They ran to avoid the energy balls and noticed the air vents blowing upwards; they decided to use their cloud platforms and ride the gusts to the cloud at the top.

Then, after reaching the cloud and restoring their cloud supply, they create more cloud platforms towards the cockpit and they jump on it, causing Bowser Jr. and Eggman to freak out from the inside. Eventually, both heroes did their ground pound and stomp together to shatter the cockpit's glass a bit.

"GAAH!" Bowser Jr. winced.

"How DARE YOU!" Eggman cursed.

However, once they delivered the first strike, the heroes were sent backwards to the ground.

"Let's see if they can reach us now!" Eggman smirked and pressed a button.

Suddenly, pinwheels were activated from the Boomsday Machine and sucked all of the clouds towards it, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. Thankfully, they came back.

"What?! These clouds are indestructible!" Eggman couldn't believe that.

"Whatever! Let's just shoot the energy balls again!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

The Boomsday fires more energy balls, but the heroes dodged them. Then, once the heroes tried to climb up to the clouds again and started creating more cloud platforms, the Machine used the same suction attack, dragging all of the clouds, plus the clouds created by the heroes towards it.

"Whoa! Even our clouds are affected!" Cloud Sonic said surprised.

"Looks like an advantage for us to reach them much easier, but we better not jump off while its cockpit is electrified!" Cloud Mario warned, noticing that the cockpit was sending electric sparks while the Machine was doing the suction attack.

The Cloud heroes stayed in the air until the suction stops, and took the opportunity to slam towards the cockpit again.

"That's it! Let's not sit here anymore! Send it in moving tank mode!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Coming up!" Eggman pushes another button.

Eventually, a moving tank emerges out of the ground below the Boomsday Machine, depicting the symbols of Bowser Jr. and Eggman. The Machine charges slowly toward the heroes.

"Uh oh! INCOMING!" Cloud Sonic shouted and he and Cloud Mario ran out of the way. Once they did, the Machine made the cloud above the air vent disappear.

They had to move around and find the closest air vent. First, they created more cloud platforms. Second, the Machine used its suction attack again and the heroes let their clouds guide them towards it. And third, they made more platforms to get higher and delivered one final blow to the cockpit, finally breaking it.

The Boomsday Machine starts to malfunction and various parts of it came out explosions as Bowser Jr. and Eggman were panicking.

"NO! This can't be!" Eggman shouted in defeat.

"Our Boomsday Machine… Doomed!" Bowser Jr. lamented.

"And… Speaking of doom…" Eggman couldn't finish.

"Uh oh…" Bowser Jr. murmured.

Eventually, the Boomsday Machine explodes, and Bowser Jr. and Eggman were sent flying out in the sky.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed as they were launched far away in the sky.

"Phew! Looks like Bowser Jr. and Eggman are finally defeated." Cloud Sonic sighs in relief.

"Yeah, but we still have my main archenemy to take care of, and he is the one who started all of this." Cloud Mario remarked.

Soon, the Grand Star and the Purple Chaos Emerald showed up right where the Machine used to be.

"Well, time to grab the Grand Star and the last Emerald and find our way to Bowser." Cloud Sonic assured.

"Yes, we might not have much time left before our worlds reach their stage of destruction." Cloud Mario said.

They grabbed each object, and their Cloud forms went off.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Our heroes finally banished Bowser Jr. and Eggman out of their way! But what about their worlds? Are they still intact or is it too late? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	44. Worlds Nearly Ending

**This time, the chapter that's meant to show the last world became longer for some reason!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Worlds Nearly Ending**

Bowser Jr. and Eggman was no more. However, that doesn't mean that everything would be fine…

Back at the merged worlds' area, at long last, Mario and Sonic's Worlds finally merge completely; their halves were slowly delving deeper and deeper. The streak of light expands as both Worlds become one single planet, and once it did, the single planet becomes engulfed by a bright white light, and eventually…

 ***BOOOOMMM!***

…when the light became thicker, an explosion occurred. Once the explosion faded, instead of a single planet, there was a massive black hole standing in its place; it was the result of both Worlds' final stage of destruction. Just like any kind of black hole, it starts to suck everything around it.

But the bad news is, every time the black hole sucks a large amount of anything, it slowly gets bigger. And if the black hole grows too large, it will lack any more space and will eventually explode. And if it explodes, Mario and Sonic's Worlds will be gone for good.

In Bowser's Galaxy Generator, Bowser was sitting on his throne, and was pleased to see that both Worlds finally reached their last stage of destruction.

"At last! Their final stage of destruction has arrived! Now I only need to wait until the black hole reaches its maximum size, and then, both Worlds shall perish and Princess Peach will be mine forever! GWA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Bowser sir! Mario and Sonic managed to punish Bowser Jr. and Eggman!" a Hammer Bro. came in with bad news for Bowser.

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared so loudly that it made the Hammer Bro flinch a little.

"But sir, if we manage to get them in their way, it might give more time for your master plan!" the Hammer Bro. assured.

"Hmm, you're right. Hammer Bro, return to your post with your brothers." Bowser demanded.

"Aye, aye, sir Bowser!" the Hammer Bro saluted and leaves.

"So you both managed to come this far, huh? If you think you're a match for me, then come! Because you can't do anything to your worlds unless you defeat me, which it won't be easy! GWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

" _So the prophecy was true, after all… The merging of different worlds by force causes a distorted balance from the power of the Stars, and instead of making the worlds stand still; they become a black hole, which is significance to their final stage of destruction… Thankfully, my Power Stars weren't stolen, so I should be able to try to stop the one who started it all…"_ a mysterious person said.

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes**_

The Grand Star that they just rescued gets evolved by a bright light and spins. It shoots into the sky, creating one last portal.

"That's the fifth Grand Star! I had a feeling you could do it! Next up is the world where your merged worlds are. And you know that monster's going to put up an even stronger fight now. So let's get those Power Stars and save Mario's special one!" Lubba said. "The big fight awaits… The helm is yours, Captain!"

Mario walks towards the helm, while the rest of his friends held on the fence. Lubba gives the signal, making the Starship tremble a little. The engines start working and the starship makes a train whistle sound and sails towards the next world.

As expected, since this world was the one where both heroes' Worlds were merged, due to the recent event, a massive black hole was seen in the background. Under it was a frightening dark void. When they arrived, upon noticing that black hole, Mario, Sonic and their friends shocked.

"What the-?! Why is there a black hole standing in the area where mine and Mario's World are?!" Sonic questioned.

"Oh boy… I'm afraid we're too late; your worlds have reached their final stage of destruction." Lubba said.

"Final stage of destruction?"

"You know it was that monster that used the power of the Stars to merge both worlds, right? Well, the way the Stars' power is used varies its effects. If someone uses them by force, this can cause a break in the balance of the Stars' power, leading to some devastating results." Lubba explained.

"So, are you telling us that this massive black hole…is what resulted when our worlds completely merged?!" Mario asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That black hole will suck anything, and that will result in a small increase of size. If this isn't stopped, the black hole will get too large, and it will eventually…EXPLODE."

Hearing this, the whole gang gasped in horror.

"EXPLODE?!" everyone said at the same time.

"That's right, and if it explodes, there's no turning back… Your worlds will be gone forever." Lubba lamented.

The gang had worried expressions in their faces; their respective world will be gone forever?!

"No… We can't let this happen!" Sonic soon snaps out of it. "There has to be a way to stop that from ever happening!"

"Well, from what I've heard, the only way to stop that is to defeat the one who started it. In this case, that monster guy I kept mentioning." Lubba said.

"Then it's settled! Mario, we have to reach Bowser's lair as soon as possible!" Sonic said with determination.

"Yes, let's-a do this! For our worlds!" Mario agreed. " _And for Princess Peach too…_ "

"So the battle draws near… Do your best! And let's get him this time!" Lubba encouraged.

"We're all counting on you to save both worlds!" Tails exclaimed.

"There are still more galaxies up ahead that you'll need to get in before reaching the main threat." Shadow said.

"We'll do it just fine! The end is almost near!" Sonic assured.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded.

* * *

 _They have so little time to head to Bowser before their worlds meet their doom… But they are determined to go through all of the other galaxies in this world before it's too late._

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Remember that huge black hole seen in the background of World 6? That's what inspired me to plan this type of plot; I wanted that black hole to make a much more important role in my story just by looking at it and hearing the music. And because I liked reading stories where Mario and Sonic's Worlds merge together, I decided to do the same thing, but more devastating, so I chose that the black hole would be both worlds' final phase they would remain before finally being destroyed.  
**

 **When I got this part of the plot to work, I immediately thought: merging worlds and making them turn into a black hole like this sounds like something that the villains would do! So I made Bowser the responsible one for doing this. But one thing was still puzzling in my mind: why would he do that?**

 **To resolve this, I looked back at Bowser's lines from the opening cutscene. When I realized that he said "I'm way too huge for this puny planet! I deserve a galaxy that's more me size!", that's what solved my problem; if he said that he deserved a galaxy fitting for his size and that makes the Mushroom Kingdom too small for him, that would mean he no longer needs the presence of the Mushroom World at all. And that's how this new plot was born for this sequel.**

 **I really liked that the music playing in World 6 matches the situation in my story; it has a bit of Bowser's Battle theme, giving a sign that Bowser was all responsible for this catastrophe, and he needs to be defeated immediately.**

 **That was some explanation I did back there! But now, both heroes' worlds are almost ending... Will they be able to defeat Bowser before their worlds get destroyed? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	45. The Magnificent Magma Sea

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Magnificent Magma Sea**

Previously, the Worlds have finally reached their last stage of destruction. If our heroes don't defeat Bowser in time, their Worlds would perish forever. There was no time to waste; they must pass through all of the galaxies from the sixth world quickly.

Their first destination was Melty Monster Galaxy. As the name suggests, every of its planets were filled with lava, loaded with traps and magma enemies that emerge from the lava. Dark and stormy rainclouds are seen in the background. The heroes landed on a flat platform made of steel. Up ahead were large lava balls with Magmaarghs emerging out. There was a Pull Star path for them to get across, but they also had to avoid getting eaten by the Magmaarghs. The Launch Star was at the very end of the path.

They had to use another Launch Star quickly to escape another Magmaargh and reach the next destination. They were now inside of a molten rock planet with lava inside making waves. There were also poles and platforms, plus fireballs jumping out of the lava. The heroes had to jump to the higher platforms to avoid the lower lava waves. The same went for the poles.

As they climbed higher where there were no lava waves, there were rolling platforms, tornados and a Magmaargh with its face hidden in the lava waiting for any intruder to pass by. After getting past the tornados section, they had to use a swing to reach the Launch Star.

They were at the planet where the Power Star was located. But the path was not that easy; there were hundreds of Magmaws wandering in a straight line, passing by the floating sphere platforms. Worse, there were hidden Magmaarghs in some spots.

The heroes stopped for a moment, and realized something about the spots where the magma monsters were attacking; they noticed that these monsters were only passing by the darkened spheres, which means that the lighter ones were safe.

They hopped on the spheres as quick as possible, and finally reached the crystal trapping the Power Star (it was standing on a safe sphere, of course). Mario broke it with a Spin Attack, freeing the Star. The heroes immediately grabbed it to send them back to Starship Mario.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Luigi and Yoshi were at Flash Black Galaxy, in which showed a mansion engulfed by eternal darkness, but with the time of the music, the whole place does a single flash.

"A galaxy that flashes over time? Sounds different." Yoshi commented.

"Yeah, but remember the path once the flash comes, because if you make a false step, we'll fall." Luigi warned; he was already on Yoshi's back.

"Got it, maybe I should follow the Star Bits and Coins too." Yoshi said.

Yoshi made inside of the mansion, spotting a Blimp Fruit.

"You better hold on to my back, Luigi, because I'm about to inflate." Yoshi told Luigi.

"Okey…" Luigi nodded, even if he didn't quite get what Yoshi just told him.

Yoshi approached the Blimp Fruit and ate it, turning into Blimp Yoshi. Blimp Yoshi starts to release air from his mouth to float up. This left Luigi quite stunned at Yoshi's new ability to float like a balloon.

After navigating through the maze of walls while avoiding Jack O' Goombas, Paragoombas and mines, Blimp Yoshi with Luigi lying on his back reached the Launch Star, and the Blimp Fruit's effect wears off.

The next area was a series of platforms, and the only way to see them is with the flashes, since there were gaps between the platforms. There were also Octoboos and Flaptacks, plus five Silver Stars scattered in this area.

"Oh, this is going to be great…" Luigi spoke sarcastically.

"You're telling me…" Yoshi agreed with him.

Yoshi headed towards the first Silver Star, which was in the middle of the first set of circling Octoboos on the left.

The second one was up ahead on a far lone platform on the left. Because that platform was too far to reach, Yoshi had to circle around on the right path with a second set of circling Octoboos to reach it.

When Yoshi was making his way to the third one, a Flaptack came out of nowhere and almost ambushed him. Yoshi defeats the Flaptack and finds the third Silver Star on the far right of a stone platform.

The fourth one and the fifth ones were clearly seen right now; one of them was over a moving platform, and the other one was at the far left. But the duo was keep getting ambushed over and over by the Flaptacks as they were collecting the remaining Silver Stars.

But finally, they managed to get all five Silver Stars and they created a Power Star.

"We did it!" Yoshi cheered.

"But the Power Star is all the way at the end. We better be careful, since I can see that more ambushes are coming!" Luigi saw the Flaptacks flying about.

Seeing this, Yoshi quickly sprinted away from the Flaptacks, making sure to pay attention to the gaps when the place flashes and the green duo got their hands on the Power Star.

* * *

Luigi and Yoshi were back at Starship Mario, arriving at the same time as Mario and Sonic, who just found the Power Star at Melty Monster Galaxy.

"We've got another Power Star!" Mario exclaimed.

"And so did us!" Luigi added.

"Oh, so you guys found one too?" Sonic said.

"Yes!" Yoshi chirped. "We found it at Flash Black Galaxy, which wasn't that bad at all!"

"Yeah, except for those Flaptack ambushes…" Luigi rolled his eyes.

"And we found ours in Melty Monster Galaxy. It was quite funny seeing Mario spinning his arms like a helicopter at the part with the tornados!" Sonic laughed a bit at the last sentence.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi joined the laugh.

"Anyways, there are still more galaxies out there before we can get to Bowser." Mario said in a serious tone.

"You're right, and we don't have that much time…" Sonic remarked.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Melty Monster Galaxy's music is my third favorite one from this game! It really makes you feel determined for everything. For some reason, this galaxy's missions are way too short. Because of that, I decided to add Flash Black Galaxy in too.  
**

 **Two galaxies from this world are completed. But there's still four more galaxies to go before the final climax. Until then! Please review.**


	46. Time for Adventure

**I was too busy doing my preparations for my graduation day, sorry.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Time for Adventure**

"Would you guys like some help on the next galaxy?" Silver offered.

"Sure!" Sonic nodded.

"All right! Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they were sent into the next galaxy.

* * *

This next galaxy, Clockwork Ruins Galaxy, looked like an ancient ruins with lots of spinning gears carved on the walls; each gear had different features of obstacles.

There were two torches and two pillars at the entrance where the heroes landed. After defeating two Jack O' Goombas at the beginning, they noticed the first set of gears.

"These gears sure don't stop rotating." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, we better traverse through them carefully, but in case you fall, I can save you with my ESP powers." Silver said.

"Alright, but make sure you don't use them too much like last time."

"I won't, I promise."

"Huh?! These Octoombas are defying gravity!" Mario noticed that the Octoombas were defying gravity on some portions of the platforms from the gear.

"How is that possible?" Silver questioned.

"We don't know, and it doesn't affect us for some reason…" Sonic said after he stands on one of the gear's platforms.

They ventured on the first two gears and to the other ones, which were larger than the previous ones. There was a Launch Star on the second one.

The next area was the inside of a temple. There were a lot of traps, like a wall that comes towards the foreground, pushing anyone out. The heroes saw a trapped Luma in a cage. They defeated another Jack O' Goomba and waited for the wall to retreat. They stood on the safe zones to avoid being pushed by the wall. Then, they had to use these walls' top to navigate to the left until they reach a flipping gravity arrow.

They flipped it and the gravity changes, placing them towards the wall. However, majority of the walls that were moving were also destroyed, leaving large gaps. The heroes now had to make their way back, using the remaining walls to advance, and finally reached the red button that might free the Luma. They pressed it, and eventually, the cage opens up, freeing the Luma.

"Thank you! It was starting to smell moldy in that cage…" the Luma said after the heroes approached it. "The Power Star is up ahead!"

The Luma transforms into a Launch Star, and the heroes use it.

The next area was a tall climb, with gears falling downhill.

"Oh, joy. This is going to be fantastic." Sonic said sarcastically.

"I can't help but agree." Silver nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever the case, let's try to stay at the safe spots." Mario said.

"That's easy for saying it." Sonic rolled his eyes.

After passing by the gears part, they had to avoid spikes, but they came out very quickly. Silver decides to use his ESP powers to lift Mario, Sonic and himself above the spikes to the other side and above from the walls. Upon reaching the top, they had to balance on the screws taped on the wall and ground pound a red symbol on the floor, causing it to fall.

They had to do some wall-jumping to pass by the two large rotating gears and reached an area with more Jack O' Goombas. After defeating them, they took an elevator.

Up there was a red switch. They pressed it, and a ramp rose up ahead. They could clearly see the Power Star in the distance.

However, more gears came rolling downhill.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Silver asked.

"I believe we'll have to use the gears to reach the Power Star." Mario explained.

"Really? We first avoid them and now we use them?!" Sonic scolded.

"What? All sorts of obstacles change roles sometimes." Mario shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Let's move on."

They waited for a gear to pass by, and they jumped on one of its platforms, trying to keep up with them as they were rolling.

Then, as soon as they were about to reach the Star, Mario accidentally slipped and fell off the platform.

"W-Whooooa!" he screamed as he was falling.

"Mario!" Silver called as he quickly used his ESP powers again to stop Mario in midair and drag him back to where he slipped off.

"Phew! Thanks, Silver!" Mario thanked.

"No problem!"

"Hey, guys! We're close to the Power Star!" Sonic pointed at the Star.

"Alrighty! Let's-a grab it!" Mario called enthusiastically.

The three grabbed the Power Star and it glowed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In an unknown galaxy, Luigi was all by himself, hunting for five Silver Stars hidden in this galaxy.

"Boy, I never knew that collecting Silver Stars was so fun to me!" he exclaimed.

He found the very first one on the first yellow ramp this galaxy had. He continued on the path and found a Cloud Flower, becoming Cloud Luigi.

Cloud Luigi found the second one underneath the second platform that moved back and forth towards the wall. Passing by a Thwomp, Cloud Luigi spotted the next Silver Star on a distant cloud in front of a slope. He had to create some cloud platforms to reach that isolated Silver Star.

Moving onward, after defeating a Piranha Plant, Cloud Luigi saw the fourth Silver Star at a lonely cloud at the left side of the moving platform. He used the cloud trail located right after the Piranha Plant and created a cloud platform to reach the Silver Star.

There was only one Silver Star remaining; it was located at the very top of the fortress, on top of a cloud. To reach it, Cloud Luigi had to create more cloud platforms as he jumps to the Silver Star.

Once all five Silver Stars were collected, they merged into a single golden Power Star.

"I did it again! Looks like collecting Silver Stars just became my new hobby!" Cloud Luigi exclaimed.

He ground pounds the cloud he was standing on and landed right on the Star.

* * *

He, alongside Mario, Sonic and Silver were back at Starship Mario.

"Wait, don't tell us that you've found another Power Star by yourself?!" Sonic said surprised. Even Silver and especially Mario were surprised at that.

"Yes! This was another Power Star created by Silver Stars!" Luigi answered.

"Wow, even I am impressed that you did all of that alone." Mario commented.

"Anyways, it was fun going on a galaxy with you guys." Silver said, changing the subject.

"You are welcome, Silver! Thanks to you, we've cleared another galaxy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But I do think that the galaxy I just went still has another Power Star there." Luigi pondered.

"You think so? If that's the case, I and Sonic better head there ASAP!" Mario confirmed.

"Yeah, we better do that!" Sonic agreed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Which galaxy was Luigi previously in? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	47. Return of the Whomp King

**Here comes the chapter with that nostalgic galaxy!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Return of the Whomp King**

Previously, two of the galaxies from the sixth world were completed, and Luigi had directed Mario and Sonic on the next galaxy, in which this man in green was already on collecting Silver Stars. With no time to waste, the heroes of red and blue went for this galaxy.

This galaxy was Throwback Galaxy. For Mario's surprise, this galaxy looked a lot like Whomp's Fortress seen in one of his previous adventures! It had elements that were directly from Whomp's Fortress. They even landed on the same spot where Mario first lands after entering this old level by a painting.

"Oh, wow! This place looks exactly the same as Whomp's Fortress!" Mario exclaimed as he gazed around the galaxy. "Boy, this sure brings back memories!"

"Whomp's Fortress? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"It's the name of a level I've ventured on during one of my previous adventures. It was the second course I went if I'm not mistaken. In that adventure, I had to restore the Power Stars that were stolen by Bowser, who hid them in the castle's paintings." Mario explained.

"That sounds interesting. When was that adventure of yours?"

"Hmm, I think it was in 1996. I was 15 years old back there."

"15 years old?! Wow! I was only 5 in that year!"

"Really? Then that means you're 10 years younger than me."

"I guess so. Well, since this galaxy is identical to the level you've ventured on, perhaps you still remember the path?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Then lead the way!"

"Okie-Dokie!"

Mario led the way with Sonic close behind, passing by a moving obstacle. Mario remembered that there was supposed to be three of them, but eh, this galaxy has its own changes. After the moving back and forth platforms, they came upon two Thwomps, and just as Mario was expecting, they were at the same spots as the good ol' Whomp's Fortress.

" _I'm sure many are getting nostalgia from all of this!_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

They avoided the two Thwomps while climbing the stairs, and came upon a branching path after the Piranha Plant; one was narrow with another Piranha Plant, and the other was a bridge made of rocky platforms.

"Maybe we should take the bridge, because I think it's too risky to go for the narrow path." Sonic suggested.

"Alright, but be quick, because this bridge's platforms will fall if we step on them." Mario warned.

"Say what?! There's that too?"

"Yes, just watch."

Mario held Sonic's hand and walked on the bridge as quickly as possible while Sonic watched the bridge's platforms fall below.

"Wow, you were right." Sonic commented once they made to the other side.

"I told you; I still remember everything." Mario grinned.

They moved on, crossing a thin wooden bridge and reached the moving plank. As they walked on the path after making to the other side, Mario noticed another thing changed; there was supposed to be Whomps in this path, but they are nowhere to be seen here. So what could have replaced these Whomps?

Mario's question was finally answered when they soon encountered a Spiny Piranha Plant just before the elevator platforms. They defeated it, and took the elevator.

They encountered a big Whomp wandering around the very top. Mario thought this would be the Whomp King; he even looked similar from that adventure. Mario wasted no time and taunted the Whomp to make him slam on the ground as Mario avoided the impact. He jumps on the Whomp's back and ground pounds it, only to find out that he was already defeated.

"What?! That can't be it! I usually had to ground pound his back three times!" Mario said in unbelief.

"Maybe he was the fake one?" Sonic said.

"How can you tell?" Mario asked.

Before Sonic could say anything, a hole in the middle opened up.

"Well, that explains it." Sonic confirmed.

"Strange, this hole didn't exist in my adventure… I wonder what's down there?" Mario wondered as he jumps in the hole.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sonic called as he follows Mario into the hole.

* * *

They fell inside and eventually reached a secret underside that Mario never expected it to have. A loud noise was heard. A gigantic Whomp wearing a crown on his head arrived and landed on the platform where the heroes were. Judging by the crown, Mario and Sonic could tell that this Whomp was the true Whomp King. He even had the very same dialogue from _Super Mario 64_ (in which of course, Mario remembers it):

"It makes me so mad! We build your houses, your castles. We pave your roads, and still you walk all over us. Do you ever say thank you? No! Well, you're not going to wipe your feet on me! I think I'll crush you just for fun! Do you have a problem with that? Just try to ground-pound the Whomp King! Ha!"

The Whomp King charges at the heroes and prepares to slam at them.

"Move!" Mario warned Sonic.

They both moved out of the way as the King slams so hard on the ground that it even released a paralyzing shockwave, which affected both heroes.

"I d-did-dn't k-kn-ow th-at h-e co-uld d-o tha-t…" Mario spoke as he was trembling by the paralyzing shockwave.

"Well, next time, we should try jumping!" Sonic warned after the shockwave wore off. "Oh, wait! We still have time to pound him!"

"You mean YOU have time!" Mario corrected.

Sonic ignored that and jumps on the King's back very quickly thanks to his speed, and stomps his back for the first blow.

The King grunted by the impact and gets up by himself. He then stomps his right foot to summon Thwimps from the ground to attack the heroes.

"Okay… That is new." Mario wasn't expecting that.

"Let's just ignore them and focus on this big douchebag." Sonic simply said.

They waited for the Whomp King to slam on the ground; this time, the heroes avoided the shockwave by jumping, and Mario had enough time to ground-pound the King's back for the second blow.

The King gets up again and summons more Thwimps. This time, he was stomping continuously, creating more shockwaves by each jump.

However, the heroes managed to draw his attention again; he slams on the ground, Mario gets on his back and prepares to do one more finishing ground-pound.

"This time, you're done for, Whomp King!" Mario teased as he ground pounds the King's back for the last time, and he was finally defeated.

To Mario's amusement, the Whomp King even lamented in the same dialogue:

"No! Crushed again! I'm just a stepping stone, after all. I won't gravel, er, grovel. OK, you win. Here—take this with you!"

Before admitting defeat, he said a line that he never said before:

"Dang it!" he cursed, pounding his left fist on the ground.

He finally explodes into a Power Star. Originally, Mario would become excited after the Power Star shows up, but this time, Sonic noticed a different expression in Mario's face as he was gazing at the Star. He was about to say something until Mario spoke to himself:

"The things I go through in life… I didn't even know Whomp's Fortress had a secret underside."

"That sure was a big change for you, Mario. I know that. Let's get the Power Star. We're running out of time." Sonic instructed.

They did it so, and it glowed.

* * *

They were back at Starship Mario.

"Good ol' Whomp's Fortress!" Mario exclaimed.

"And to think that you still remember everything from it!" Sonic complimented.

Then, the Mailtoad came to them offering one last letter to both the heroes' Lumas. It said:

' _To my lost Lumas,_

 _Be strong, and know that wherever you are right now, I believe we will be reunited soon._

 _I hope the attached item is helpful. May the stars shine down on you…'_

More 50 Star Bits were attached in the letter. Mario felt like he already knows who that person was. Sonic, on the other hand, knew that person all along.

" _Don't worry. Your Lumas are safe and sound with us. And we will see you again very soon…_ _ **Rosalina**_ _._ " Sonic said in his thoughts while looking at the skies at the side of the black hole.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Only two more galaxies and two more chapters remaining before the final climax! Stay tuned! Please review.  
**


	48. The Final Preparations

**Just two more chapters left to end this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The Final Preparations**

The black hole was expanding; the end of both worlds was getting close. There were still two more galaxies to complete before the heroes reach Bowser's lair.

They first chose Battle Belt Galaxy; one of the two final galaxies before the enemy base. It was a series of different type of planets with specific enemies that the heroes had to defeat to advance. There were eight planets in total.

The first planet was a rocky one with a single Goomba. After its defeat, a Sling Star taking to the next planet showed up.

The second planet was made of dirt with lava holes. There were three Lil'Cinders to defeat. Once they were done, another Sling Star showed up.

The third planet was also made of dirt. The enemies in that one were three Urchins that could only be defeated with a Fire Flower nearby. Another Sling Star showed up after the Fire heroes defeated the Urchins.

The fourth planet was made of sand, and three Crabbers were the enemies here. The heroes took advantage of the Fire Flower's effect and quickly defeated the Crabbers with it. Then, the Fire Flower's effect wears off as the Sling Star showed up.

The fifth planet was shaped like a pumpkin head, with three Jack O' Goombas wandering on it. After their defeat, a key showed up, which made the capsule located on top of the planetoid disintegrate, revealing a pipe. On the other side of it was an underwater section with six Boos. The heroes found a Koopa Shell on the deepest part of the water and shone the laser light from the shell on the Boos to defeat them. A Sling Star showed up at the bottom of the planet from outside.

The sixth planet was an icy one, with three Lil'Brrs as the respective enemies. Another Sling Star showed up.

The seventh planet was a grassy one with dirty rails, each one with a Burrow. Another key appeared after both were defeated, disintegrating another capsule trapping a pipe. On the other side was a gravity-switching room with three Swaphoppers. The last Sling Star showed up outside.

The eighth and final planet was made of steel, and the enemies were four Silver Chomps guarding the capsule trapping the Power Star. The heroes had to defeat them with the green elastic balls. Finally once all of the four Chomps were defeated, the key appears and disintegrates the capsule, freeing the Power Star.

The heroes grabbed the Star; they deserved it.

* * *

After they returned to Starship Mario, they found out that there's only one more galaxy left before reaching Bowser.

"You're doing a great job! Just one more galaxy left and we can reach that monster's lair!" Lubba exclaimed. "Keep it going, Captain!"

"I would like to help you too, but… I'm all beat. So it's all up to you both to find the Power Star there. I'm counting on you!" Luigi said.

The heroes nodded and set off to Slimy Spring Galaxy.

* * *

It takes place inside an eerie grotto with calming waters leading deep to an underwater cave well. The heroes landed at the entrance of the cave well. They defeated two Swoopers flying over the torches and found a Koopa Shell.

Before sliding down the water slide, Mario held Sonic's right hand with his left hand. Diving into the water, Mario held on to the shell with his right hand and navigated through the deep waters using the shell's laser light to light the way and also defeat Snoodles.

They passed by two areas with the Snoodle enemies and reached a narrow path with rolling Urchins. At the top, where seaweed was hanged on the ceiling, there was a blocked path with bricks. Despite almost running out of air, Mario throws the shell on a brick to break it, and swam in the opened spot.

On the other side were two Gringills, in which Mario swam downwards quickly to escape them. Both heroes' air was very low, almost about to drown. For their luck, they saw two air bubbles right up ahead in the middle of more Snoodles and a Koopa Shell. They went for the air bubbles to regain air and used the Launch Star at the end of the path.

It took them to another part of the grotto with yet another underwater section, which was making Sonic feel very uncomfortable. They both held hands again, dove into the water and Mario grabbed another Koopa Shell nearby.

Mario rode the shell and went into some rings for a boost of speed, passing by the areas with Boos. After the rings' part, there was one final stretch before exiting this underwater well, but it had more Urchins rolling downhill. Mario moved side to side to avoid them.

They could finally spot the surface. They emerged out of the water, breathing heavily; they had never ventured underwater for that long. Even Sonic was surprised that he managed to survive that.

"Finally it's over! This galaxy has way too much water! If it wasn't for you Mario, I wouldn't even want to go here." Sonic said.

"Well, that's why we need each other, remember? I helped you overcome a bit your fear of water, as well as you helped me get out of dangerous situations that required speed. We both helped each other in different ways." Mario replied with a smile. Sonic smiled back.

"Anyways, this place outside of that grotto looks beautiful!"

The scenery was indeed pretty; there was a beautiful sunset in the sky and a lovely meadow was surrounding the place. The heroes spotted a treasure chest at their front. Mario throws the shell he was carrying and the chest opens, revealing Captain Toad!

"GASP! Oh, thank you—AHH! Mario! Sonic! I, uh…was taking a quick nap and… Oh, who am I kidding?! I grabbed a Star, but I fell and got trapped inside that chest! It was so stuffy in there! Thank you for saving me! Why don't you take this Star! Just please don't tell the other Toads about this!"

Toad reached his backpack and pulled out the Power Star. The heroes thanked him and grabbed the Power Star, and its glow reflected in the sunlight.

* * *

They were back at Starship Mario, and all of their friends were clapping at them.

"You guys did it! You've collected all of the Power Stars!" Tails cheered.

"And all of the galaxies in this world are complete!" Luigi added.

"Hmm, not bad. I'm actually quite impressed at you both." Shadow said with a small grin.

"Alright, let's head to Bowser's lair!" Mario exclaimed and steered the starship towards the enemy base.

The enemy base looked much larger than any other bases they've encountered so far. Everyone on the starship glared at the base as they saw the black hole expanding even more. They also saw a mysterious comet heading towards the base. The base was shaped like Bowser's own head, and its 'mouth' started to produce a sucking force at the comet.

"All right! Time for the grand finale, Captain!" Lubba said. "Somewhere in there… Your princess is waiting!"

Lubba then turns her attention at the comet trying to fight off the sucking force. "What a surprise… It's a comet!" she spoke. "It looks like Power Stars weren't the only things getting eaten up around here!"

Suddenly, Mario and Sonic's Lumas came out from them and made a loud noise, as they were trying to call someone.

" _That comet looks really familiar; I bet that's the Comet Observatory! Our Lumas must be trying to call their Mama, aka Rosalina! That means Rosalina is in danger!_ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

"It looks like the monster wants to get even bigger and make the destruction of your worlds much faster!" Lubba suspected as she saw more Power Stars from the comet getting sucked by the 'mouth'. "You both need to stop that monster before his goal is achieved! Get in there and show him what ya got!"

Mario and Sonic both nodded. They saw their friends give them an encouragement before they were about to enter:

"You can do this, Mario and Sonic!" Amy said.

"Give that bad guy the punishment he deserves!" Knuckles said.

"Do this for the princess…and both worlds!" Toad said.

"We're all counting on you!" Tails said.

"Hmph, why do they get to be the ones who fight?" Shadow said.

"I know you can do this!" Silver said.

"Come on, guys!" Luigi said.

"Good luck!" Yoshi said.

It was about time to decide the fate of their worlds, so Mario wasn't just determined to defeat Bowser and save Peach, just like Sonic wants to save Rosalina; they both were doing this for their worlds. All of their friends were counting on them. The final battle is almost here…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The next chapter is where the final showdown will unfold! Stay tuned! Please review.  
**


	49. The Fate of the Worlds

**Grab some popcorn and play the respective songs, because the final battle is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: The Fate of the Worlds**

The black hole was even bigger than ever, starting to not handle that much energy it had absorbed. The end of the worlds was at risk, and this final battle with the one who was guilty for this will decide their fate; if the heroes fall, their worlds would fall along with them.

The heroes have entered the final enemy base; Bowser's Galaxy Generator. It features all sorts of obstacles that the heroes have encountered through their journey, so this was an ultimate test for them. Once they landed, Mario asked Sonic if he had the Chaos Emeralds and some Wisps ready with him. He nodded. They encountered a Luma nearby.

"This is a fight to save Mario's special one, our Mama and your worlds! Be careful out there… And don't give up, no matter what!" the Luma spoke.

They moved on, and saw another Luma, telling them to follow it. They jumped over a circle of moving fireballs and rotating fire bars. Once the Luma reached its destination, it transformed into a Launch Star.

They were now on a molten rock area with lava. They had to defeat three Hammer Bros on the platform they were on to make the two Floaty Fluff flowers to bloom. Mario spins to reveal the Floaty Fluffs and he and Sonic each rode one to the area below, avoiding cannons shooting out fireballs.

The next area evolved the use of drill items. Mario grabbed the Spin Drill while Sonic send out the Drill Wisp, and they both dug under the patch of dirt to the other side, where they fell to a cylindrical-shaped planet, loaded with three Banzai Bill cannons. They used the digging spots to get from one part to another, being cautious about the Banzai Bill cannons. They found a Launch Star at the last patch of dirt they dug in.

They were inside of another cylindrical-shaped planet, with lava on the bottom and on top, with moving gears as platforms. The heroes passed by Dry Bones, fireballs, and even a part where they had to use the Cloud Flower to climb up while avoiding Bullet Bills. They found a Luma at the very top.

"Go on and save Mario's special one… And return to us safely!" the Luma pleaded as it transforms into a Launch Star. "We believe in you!"

The Launch Star took them to a castle-like area. They crossed the wooden bridge, defeating a Magikoopa at the end. They went to the left and reached a pool of lava with some platforms. They avoided the rising lava pillars and reached a platform with two Boomerang Bros. Upon the Boomerang Bros' defeat, the closed door opens up, revealing two walls of lava.

Mario and Sonic knew that this area required speed, so the plumber held on to the hedgehog and waited for the lava walls to open. Once they did, Sonic dashed off, sidestepping the obstacles just like in his games. He found himself running downwards and spotted a Sling Star at the very end. He jumped and he and Mario used their spin abilities to fling away.

The next portion of the area was a purple-snake block ride with Magikoopas, rising lava pillars, obstacles, rotating fire bars and Magmaarghs. Getting past the lava area, the snake blocks created a shape of a staircase, leading to the final stretch.

Once they finally arrived at the area with a flagpole in the middle, they spotted two Lumas on both sides.

"We have faith that you'll beat that monster, Mario and Sonic! Uh…you will, right?!" the Luma on the right said.

"This is as far as we go… We're all counting on you, Mario and Sonic!" the Luma on the left said.

After speaking to the Lumas, Mario and Sonic climbed on the flagpole to reach a large door with three locks like in the previous Bowser bases. They once again used the meteors to break the locks to unlock the door, showing a dark void inside.

"Well, this is it. Ready, Mario?" Sonic asked.

"Ready!" Mario nodded, grinning.

Sonic grinned back. They took a deep breath and jumped into the void, ready to face Bowser.

* * *

They landed on their feet in Bowser's throne. There, Bowser was sitting on his throne, not that convinced that they made it this far. Bowser seemed bigger than he was before thanks to the Power Stars he stole from the mysterious comet.

"GAH! Give it up already!" Bowser roared. "Why won't you stop trying to mess up my awesome master plan?! I'm building my new galactic empire right here! And you can't stop me! Why don't you just run off and go find some green pipe or a special stage to hide in?!"

Bowser then turns his head and reveals Princess Peach, who was trapped inside a pink bubble.

"MARIO!" Peach called for her hero. Mario and Sonic glared at Bowser as he continues:

"Can't you see that I'm busy here?! I don't have time to chat, so let's cut this short… Shorty!" his eyes were directing to Mario.

Bowser shoved Peach away and leaps out from his throne.

"WOAH!" Mario was shocked seeing Bowser leaping right above him and Sonic, and once Bowser stomped the ground from behind them, only Mario was lifted from the ground by the gravity this time, Sonic wasn't even affected.

"Mario?!" Sonic noticed that Mario was the only one affected by the gravity.

Bowser roared loudly and he and Mario were pulled by the gravity. Mario landed on a small planetoid similar to the previous ones from the other Bowser fights. Mario saw Bowser's right fist rise, charged with purple mist and chasing after him. Mario moved out of the way to avoid Bowser's punch and jumped to avoid the shockwaves.

After doing the same punch attack for the second time, Bowser called forth three meteors to attack Mario. Mario avoided the falling meteors and their shockwaves, and waited for Bowser to punch the ground again to have his fist stuck in it. As Bowser was trying to remove his fist, Mario ground pounds one of the meteors to strike Bowser, knocking him backwards.

Bowser placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head. He did the same punch attack again before calling the meteors. He got his fist stuck in the ground and was hit by Mario again.

Bowser roared furiously, and not only he punched and called the meteors again, but he started to breathe fire while chasing Mario. Once he stopped, Bowser got his fist stuck in the ground again, and Mario hits him again.

He had to be hit one more time to end this. Bowser called the meteors again, breathed fire, tried to punch Mario only to get his fist stuck in the ground, and Mario finally dealt the final blow to his archenemy.

The hit was strong enough to knock out the final Grand Star from Bowser's mouth. Seeing this, Bowser tried to reach it, only to get shrunk back to normal size. This time, instead of falling back to the area where Sonic was, he fell out from it. Sonic watched Bowser falling from outside of the platform where he was and sink into a dark void; he already knew that Mario managed to defeat Bowser.

* * *

Mario landed safely back at the platform, smiling at his Luma, thinking that Bowser was already done for. Sonic and his Luma went to them, and they all watched the Grand Star slowly descending towards them.

But then, as soon as they were about to lay their hands on the Grand Star, all of a sudden, Bowser broke through the ground right in front of them and ate the Grand Star, causing him to grow even more; he was now at a size of a T-Rex Dinosaur.

"BOWSER?! But how-?!" Mario didn't expect that.

Bowser made an evil smirk and said:

"Hey…guess what, Mario! Breathe a sigh of relief, because it'll be your last! Know why?! Because this is finally the end! THE END OF YOU!"

Bowser unleashed a mighty roar. The roar was so powerful that it flung both heroes away. The whole place becomes a falling void. Sonic looked around, and noticed that Mario had been flung into the very depths until he was nowhere to be seen.

"NO! Mario!" he called.

"Haven't I told you, blue rat?!" Bowser smirked.

Mario was gone… It was all now to Sonic to finally end Bowser. A face of determination appeared in his face as he glares at Bowser and the seven Chaos Emeralds circled around him.

"You may have sent Mario away from you, but not me!" Sonic growled as the Emeralds spun faster and faster around him.

Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. The Chaos Emeralds merged within him, and he became Super Sonic. His eyes opened to reveal his now red crimson eyes.

"Hmm, let's see how much of a foe you are, golden rat!" Bowser teased as he curls into a spiky ball and charges at Super Sonic.

"Quit calling me a rat! And don't try to copy me!" Super Sonic yelled as he also curls into a golden ball and charges at Bowser.

As expected, since Super Sonic was stronger than Bowser, his Super Spin Dash managed to beat Bowser's spiky ball attack, leaving him vulnerable.

"WHAT?! How?! The Power of the Stars was supposed to give me such strength!" Bowser cursed.

"The Power of the Stars might be powerful…if someone uses them in the right way!" Super Sonic said and boosts at full speed after Bowser.

Super Sonic charged on Bowser's chest for a while, before finally delivering a powerful kick, knocking Bowser backwards.

"Grrrr… Stupid rat! I'll still get you for this!" Bowser roared and does his spiky ball attack much faster now to get closer to Super Sonic.

"Believe me! My Super form isn't that easy to beat! For your world, at least!" Super Sonic teased and flew around at a very fast speed to make Bowser lose track of him.

"Hey! I can't even home in on you if you keep moving like that!" Bowser growled.

"Too late!" Super Sonic charged at Bowser again by boosting and kicked him again.

"URGH! NOW let's get serious, annoying rat!" Bowser roared furiously and charges directly at Super Sonic with his right fist raised, ready to punch him.

But Super Sonic managed to dodge Bowser's punch.

"Too slow now! My turn!" Super Sonic teased again and boosts after Bowser once again.

"No no no NO!" Bowser tried to avoid Super Sonic's boost, but he was too fast, and he kicks Bowser for the third time.

"Damn it! This Star Power is so useless!" Bowser cursed. He lifted his head and suddenly saw Super Sonic standing right in front of his face, glaring at him.

"They're not useless, Bowser. It is you who were using them incorrectly. You must understand that Power Stars were once Lumas, and everyone must use their power carefully. They cannot be used simply by force, like you did. All of this had taken you way too far right now, using their power to destroy our worlds just to build a brand new empire. We must respect the use of the Power Stars as if they were still Lumas, like little children. That's what Rosalina told me once. And now… good-bye, Bowser... May you never use the Power of the Stars ever again." Super Sonic said before lifting his right leg, charging some chaos energy from his foot, and eventually kicked Bowser's face with great force. This final strike scene was repeated three times.

"Raawwwrrgh!" Bowser grumbled in defeat. "My powers…gone… My empire…shrinking… My huge cake… Never got a slice…"

Bowser stretched as far as he could, but he was too weak and sunk into the depths of the void. It then exploded in a flash of light. Bowser was no more…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had to think of a good way to put Super Sonic in this final battle, so that's why I've split each battle phase for each hero: Mario did the first phase, while Sonic did the second. I had fun writing this final battle.  
**

 **At long last, Bowser is finally defeated. The final ending to this story will come by tomorrow! Please review.**


	50. End of the Galaxy Adventure

**There you have it! The last chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: End of the Galaxy Adventure**

When he fell after he was flung away by Bowser, Mario had landed on some sort of flowery meadow, and was unconscious during the whole final fight with Bowser and Sonic. But soon, long after Bowser's defeat, a bright light had awoken the red plumber. He opened his eyes and noticed a pretty nebula shining light on his face. He stood up, with his Luma coming out of him. Once he looked at the sky, he became surprised at what he was seeing.

Out from the sky, a golden light flashed, and out of it came a trail of light. As the trail came closer to Mario, it showed Sonic in his regular form, holding the Grand Star with his right hand, and holding Princess Peach's right hand with his left. The pair saw Mario, and Peach waved while Sonic winked to him.

The Grand Star's trail does a U-turn. Mario watched them with a big smile on his face as he saw the Grand Star slowly descending in front of him with Peach and Sonic sitting on one of the Star's sides. Once the Grand Star was low enough, Sonic held Peach's hand and helped her land safely on the ground. They both gave a smile and a sigh to Mario.

"Thank you both, Mario and Sonic." Peach thanked both heroes.

"Mario, let's grab this final Grand Star and save our worlds!" Sonic said.

Mario nodded and they all grabbed the Grand Star at long last. The Grand Star shoots out in the sky carrying everyone with it.

They landed safely on the deck of Starship Mario, where they were greeted by Mario and Sonic's friends, cheering and congratulating the heroes' efforts. Mario and Peach looked at each other happily. Their moment was cut short when the Grand Star shoots out in the sky again. Sonic also noticed that and what astonished him was what he saw at the distance.

"Hey! Everyone, look!" he called.

Everyone looked to the left and watched as the six Grand Stars flew towards the huge black hole, which was almost about to explode, and plunged into it. A white light showed up in the middle of the black hole, and grew until it covered the black hole. Soon, a very bright explosion occurred, which was so bright that it made everyone cover their eyes.

Once the brightness faded, everyone began to uncover their eyes slowly. Upon opening them completely, everyone gasped at what they saw: they caught a glimpse of both the worlds of the Mushroom World and Mobius restored back to their former glories and separated from each other. A nebulous sky replaced the dark void from before; this was the sixth world's true appearance. It was only transformed into that frightening scenery because of Bowser.

Big smiles appeared on everyone's faces and cheered happily. Peach gazed at both worlds and whispers to herself:

"Oh, it's so beautiful…"

Then, everyone heard a noise, and looked at their front to spot the very same comet they had seen before the heroes entered the final enemy base. They watched amazed as the comet came closer and closer. A bright light shone on the comet, revealing the one and only Comet Observatory!

"Isn't that… The Comet Observatory?" Amy guessed.

Soon, Mario's Luma came out from him, holding his cap. Sonic's Luma, Luki, also came out from him. The white Luma made cute and happy noises as he spoke in triangle and square language, which translated: "Mama!"

"Mama's here! Mama's here!" Luki spoke.

" _Mama? That means-!_ " both heroes said in their thoughts.

Eventually, a giant hologram of Rosalina showed up at the side of the Observatory.

"Look! It's Rosalina!" Tails exclaimed.

"…I always thought we would meet again." Lubba came in.

" _I am Rosalina… I watch over and protect the cosmos. I have been waiting for all of you."_ Rosalina spoke with her eyes closed.

"Waiting for us?" Sonic asked.

" _When that evil monster took our star power… I was separated from my precious little ones… But I knew we'd see each other again. Because… There is a force that binds us, defying even time and space… Not even the laws of the universe can stop it. I knew its gentle pull would prevail. It is the desire to be reunited with someone who is important to you. That pull is what brought us together."_

Rosalina then opens her eyes and directed them to Mario and Sonic. _"We have come through so much to meet again, Galaxy Heroes. This is not some mere whim of the stars… I am sure of that. Mario… Sonic… Thank you both for returning those children to me."_

"We will never forget you." The white Luma spoke.

"Even when we someday become stars ourselves…" Luki began.

"We will never forget you, Mario and Sonic!" both Lumas finished.

"Never! Ever! We won't forget!" the white Luma added.

Both heroes nodded. The Lumas understood and spun before taking off towards the Observatory. But what was embarrassing to Mario was that his Luma flew with his cap. Mario rubbed his head in embarrassment while Peach, Sonic and their friends laughed.

" _And Sonic… Before I leave, I must tell you that I have been watching you this whole time. I smiled at those final words you spoke to that monster before defeating him. You sure knew exactly how the power of the stars should be used. I am very proud of you; you had begun to adjust to this world."_

Sonic was surprised to hear that Rosalina had been watching him through his adventure with Mario. He gave a soft smile at Rosalina.

" _May the stars shine down on you…"_ Rosalina said her parting words as the Observatory becomes a comet again and departs. Everyone on the Starship waved.

"So the little ones were reunited with their special someone!" Silver concluded.

Suddenly, Lubba got in the middle of the group, bumping into Mario in the process, startling him. Everyone looked at Lubba.

"And you too, pal! Am I right?" Lubba said to Mario.

Mario looked at Peach with a smile. Peach smiled back at him. Lubba pulled her antenna and called enthusiastically:

"All right, everyone! It's time to get you back to your home planets!"

"All right! We're going home!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Before you all go back, how about coming with us just a little bit? I have a delicious cake for all of you!" Peach requested.

"Why sure! After all, we do need a bit of energy after this amazing adventure!" Sonic agreed.

"Count us in!" Tails added.

Mario became so happy that Sonic and his friends are going to hang a little bit for a small lunch break in his world that he jumped in the air, doing his famous 'WAHOO!' sound.

He took the helm and drove his starship to his home planet. We could see the Starship Mario depart far away in the skies until it made a sparkle.

Before heading to the Mushroom World, Mario decided to pay a visit in some galaxies he and Sonic ventured through to all of his friends. They visited the tilting crescent moon in Boo Moon Galaxy, the tower of huge item blocks in Supermassive Galaxy, the Whittles in Tall Trunk Galaxy, the Star Bunnies in Freezy Flake Galaxy and the area where Mario rescued Yoshi in Yoshi Star Galaxy.

After the visits, they went with the Toad Brigade to the Mushroom World. They arrived at the path to Toad Town, where all of the Toads celebrated the arrival of the princess. On their way to the castle, they spotted a familiar face lying unconscious on the ground.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Sonic smirked at the person they saw.

That person was none other than a teeny-tiny Bowser. Everyone snickered and began to laugh silently. Sonic slowly approaches tiny Bowser and does a soft kick on him.

"Wakey, wakey, little sleeping beauty!" Sonic teased.

Bowser immediately wakes up annoyed. Seeing how small he was compared to them, everyone began to burst out laughing. Bowser was really irritated by that.

"Grrr! I'll get you next time, stupid plumber and pesky rat!" Bowser yelled in his high-pitched voice, which made the gang laugh even harder.

"Oh yeah? The only REAL rat here is you!" Sonic joked, smirking at Bowser.

The rest of the gang couldn't tell if they were laughing at tiny Bowser or at Sonic's joke. Once the laughing was done, Peach spoke:

"Let's just head to the Town and head to my castle to enjoy some cake."

The rest nodded and went inside Toad Town, where they were greeted by some other Toads on their way to the castle. When they reached the castle, they were shocked; there was indeed a huge vanilla cake with two layers, covered in white frosting and decorated with pink Yoshi fruits and three gold eatable stars at the top. Fireworks were shooting in the sky.

Two hours later, once everyone was done with the cake and watched the fireworks show, it was time for Sonic and his friends to say goodbye. Mario had steered the Starship to the planet Mobius, where everyone exchanged their goodbyes. This time, our heroes finally had the chance to say goodbye, since they didn't do it in their last adventure; they clenched hands and gave thumbs up to each other, hoping that they'll meet again someday and always remember each other.

After everyone's goodbyes, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi and the Toads gave one last goodbye to Sonic and his friends before departing back to the Mushroom World.

It was then that this galaxy adventure for Mario, Sonic and their friends came to an end…

* * *

"…And that's the story of how the Galaxy Heroes saved the universe once again." Rosalina said after she closed the book she was currently reading to her Lumas in the Library, which had a light-brown cover with a yellow star in the middle. Apparently, she was reading the story of this adventure the whole time.

The Lumas made cute noises, meaning that they enjoyed the story, but Rosalina knew that two more Lumas were missing. Soon, a blue Luma and a white Luma holding a familiar red cap with him both came into the Library. Rosalina smiled at them.

"Ahh, good. Young Luma and Luki, what took you so long?" Rosalina asked, still in her soft and calm tone.

"Sorry we took so long, Mama." Luki apologized.

"It's okay; you just went off to an adventure, right?" Rosalina said playfully. "And, everyone's together now."

The Young Luma did some more cute noises and movements. Rosalina understood and picked up another book. This one had a brown cover with three golden triangles in the middle.

"Next, let's hear a story about one of the Galaxy Heroes' ancestors… Let me tell you the story of how they and I helped a young warrior save his land from a shadow invasion." Rosalina said.

The Lumas were excited to hear that story. The Young Luma spins and puts on Mario's cap as Rosalina begins to read as she opened the storybook:

"This is a story from long, long ago…"

* * *

 _A new story cycle was about to unfold…_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Remember that turquoise text seen at the very beginning of the game's introduction? I've always thought it was Rosalina telling the story of _Galaxy 2_ (after all, the cutscenes are in the style of a book of illustrations), so that explains why I wrote that ending part of my story.  
**

 **Anyways, I'm finally done with the Galaxy Heroes Saga! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. And do not worry, because I will write more Mario & Sonic crossover stories further on! But for now, I'm going to take a break for writing Mario & Sonic crossovers and focus on another type, which is the one that Rosalina mentioned at the very end of this story! See you later! Fairy out. ;)**


End file.
